Kingdom Hearts BBS: Girl of Steel Part 2: Rise of Harbingers
by TheFirstTrio
Summary: Xehanort has been defeated and Aqua and the gang try to restore some sense of normalcy. However, new enemies far more powerful than Xehanort lurk on the horizon. Can Aqua and her friends overcome these monsters or will chaos reign from beyond? (Chapter 14 is up! Thank you to all my readers for reading this story!)(Lemons: Chapter 8 and 9)
1. Chapter 1: Phantasm

KINGDOM HEARTS BBS: GIRL OF STEEL PART TWO: RISE OF HARBINERS

BY: THEFIRSTTRIO

CHAPTER ONE: PHANTASM

A world of blue—a dark blue floor with a lighter blue sky. That's where Terra was. Terra looked around, trying to find something other than blue. As he walked, the ground rippled below him, like he was walking on water or something akin to a liquid. The entire air felt heavy as well. And his eyes didn't lie to him as he walked, looking for anything to give him a clue.

There was nothing around him at all. There was just this endless sea of blue colors and rippling ground. What did it mean? Did it have something to do with Aqua?

"Terra…" Aqua's weak voice said to him.

Turning to face Aqua's voice, Terra froze in place. A cold pit of terror had seized him, freezing his voice and making him sick to his stomach. His vocal cords seized up. His mouth dropped as he began to shake violently, unable to fully to comprehend what he was seeing.

Aqua was crucified on a tall blue cross that towered twenty feet into the air, blue nails through her palms and an extremely long nail through her ankles. Her uniform was in tatters and there was some black mass pulsating on her chest, covering half of either of her breasts, skin exposed, but obscured by the black mass. She was crying as well, which made Terra's blood boil and anger started to replace his terror.

"AQUA!" Terra screamed before running at her quickly, desperate to save her from this fate. Instead, a barrier erupted around Aqua, a translucent black dome rising up around her. A black robed man appeared inside the dome as well, Aqua cringing in fear, sobbing loudly and going, "No…no…please, no…"

"It seems the Mark is maturing nicely, Master Aqua. It hurts doesn't it? Knowing that your friends tried so hard and failed to protect you? At how weak they are? It's disgusting. You should destroy them with the power I'm giving you via the Mark. People who live a fallacy pretending to be warriors don't really deserve to live," the man chuckled before floating up to Aqua, the woman sobbing and going, "Terra…run, please…please…!"

The black figure's hand shot forward, into the black mass. Aqua's eyes widened and, to Terra's horror, blood spurted from her mouth before she began to scream in pain, energy crackling around her.

Terra screamed one last time as energy enveloped them all, blinding Terra with bright light as one word struck in his mind, acting like a broken record.

**Harbinger. Harbinger. Harbinger. Harbinger…**

As he passed out, one final word sent chills through Terra's thundering heart.

**Aqua.**

* * *

Terra's eyes snapped up rather suddenly and he sat up with a jolt, breathing heavy and ragged. Looking around, he realized he was still in Aqua's room. The run hadn't risen yet, but a glance at the clock told Terra it was four a.m. in the morning. Quickly, Terra looked to Aqua.

A sigh of relief came from Terra's lips. She was alright. Not a single sign of damage on her naked body as she slept peacefully on her left side.

Terra's right hand moved to take ahold of Aqua's right hand, looking over her palm as his thumbs rubbed over it.

That dream had been a vivid, terrifying nightmare and Terra couldn't actually envision it happening. Surely, it had just been a nightmare, right?

A soft moan came from Aqua as her eyes fluttered open, seeing Terra's sweat covered form, the fear in his eyes. Instantly, she sat up, not care about the fact she was bare.

"Terra? What's wrong?" Aqua inquired of him, brushing some of his hair out of his face. It plain that something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what.

Terra brushed the nightmare away, but he was aware that Aqua wouldn't take a 'Nothing' for an answer. She was far too motherly and persistent for that.

"I just had a nightmare about Xehanort is all," Terra lied, knowing that would be the most believable thing for Aqua to accept. He hoped she wouldn't press him—she didn't need to worry about a nightmare that involved her being _crucified._

Aqua looked over Terra, inspecting him carefully. That was never a good sign. Terra seriously hoped that she would accept his lie.

"I'm sorry Terra…will you tell me about it? Please…?" Aqua asked, wanting to help her lover. Xehanort did not need to be haunting Terra's dreams. He deserved peaceful sleep—Aqua wanted to give that to him, somehow.

'_Shit…'_ Terra thought when she asking him to talk about his supposed nightmare about Xehanort. However, Terra had plenty of self-doubts about himself. So, he quickly drew on that, hating the fact he was lying to Aqua once again.

But he wanted to protect her.

And if lying protected her, then he'd do that, even if he loathed it.

"He was telling me that…well…I'd go astray again and fail you. That I was always going to carrying his shadow because I failed. That I failed my friends…Master Eraqus…everyone…" Terra said to her softly, looking at the bed instead of her, feeling actual shame to match what he was saying.

Shame for both lying and for the fact he did feel that way.

Aqua's expression softened and she moved to him, cupping his face and repeating his name three times, their eyes now locked. Terra could see tears dotting her eyes. "Terra, Terra, _Terra…"_ Aqua said shakily as she did her best to comfort him, her voice rising at the last time she said his name.

"I can't take away the past…and I know everything's not gonna be ok. We all suffered so much when Xehanort was alive, using everyone around him, hurting people for his own goals." Aqua paused as she controlled her emotions—this topic was sore for anyone, really—before she continued.

"He tricked you, Terra. He used your sense of justice as a weapon against you. What happened…_none_ of it is your fault. Please don't think that it is. If you do and let yourself get burdened by false guilt, then you'll fall into the dark pit of despair and hate and fall into a dark path," Aqua told her lover as she cupped his face. "I'm here for you. I always will be, even if there are hundreds of worlds between us. I am always here."

Terra blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to not cry—Aqua's words were comforting, but at the same time, the burden of lying to her was crawling at his heart. He hated this so much. But he continued to fallacy.

"Thank you…Aqua…so much. It means a lot to me that you never gave up on me," Terra said with a small smile, Aqua beaming back at him and responding, "I never give up on my friends, Terra. And I certainly would never give up on the man I love."

Once again, Terra smiled, a chuckle covering the fact he was just about ready to sob. Aqua wiped some stray tears that started to fall down his face before she seemed to remember something. "Oh…Terra! I almost forget."

Moving out of bed, Aqua moved to her desk and opened a draw. Terra observed Aqua, nothing just how amazingly sexy she was, quickly controlling his desire to ravage her once again.

She turned and proudly displayed something to him that made Terra's eyes widened and his heart skip a few beats.

An orange Wayfinder. _His_ Wayfinder.

"You made another…" Terra said softly, a warm feeling coming into his chest as Aqua nodded and walked back to the bed, crawling into it and sitting in front of him.

"I promised you I would, Terra…I know it took a bit to fulfill the promise, 'cuz I had to get the materials to make another one. But I did it and now…I can give it to you," Aqua said with a grin, extending her right hand out and offering the Wayfinder to Terra.

Terra looked at Aqua's hand and then reached out, taking the Wayfinder from Aqua. To Terra, it felt so warm, full of life and love from Aqua. It had always served as a constant reminder of how much she cared about them.

It was more than a good luck charm. It was their unbreakable connection and the legend had proven true—Aqua said whoever had these would always find a way back together.

And they had, even if it had taken so long.

"I don't know what to say, Aqua," Terra stated after he managed to find his voice and speak once again.

"You don't need any words, Terra. Your expression told me everything," Aqua replied as she leaned in to Terra, placing her forehead against his. "You'll always know, no matter what happens…that I love you and never will stop loving you."

"Aqua, you sound like that one day you're going to snap or something. Don't sound so dark! That right is reserved to Riku and myself," Terra replied in a joking manner to Aqua, who frowned some and then pulled away.

"Terra. I'm serious. If I lose myself to Stage II…" she began before Terra cut her off before she could say something that would make Terra extremely upset.

"No, please don't _say_ that Aqua! How could someone who cracked the X-blade…beat Xehanort…say they'll succumb to some stupid defect? I don't believe it! I _know_ you won't. You're not a monster, Aqua," Terra said before he clasped her shoulder with both of his hands, his Wayfinder hanging off of his right wrist. "Stop thinking you are or that you'll become one."

Aqua chuckled some and grumbled, "Sometimes, I swear you're difficult to deal with."

"Yeah, well we're both stubborn, so I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

Aqua smiled at this and teased, "You'll think stubborn when I make you run laps around the Castle interior all day."

"Err…no thanks!" Terra replied with a chuckle, knowing that she could very well do that to him as his Master.

A moment of silence passed between them as Terra slowly removed his hands from her body. Aqua stretched out some, shoulder popping before she slipped off the bed.

"Well…might as well get ready for the day!" Aqua chirped as she headed to her shower. Terra got up a moment later and looked at his Wayfinder once again before looking back at Aqua.

That nightmare he had had would never become reality so long as he lived.

* * *

On the world of Pyrdain, the Marshes of Morva, normally bursting with life, was silent. Drowned travelers dotted the many pools of stagnant water, grasses, reeds, and bogs, adding to the air of decay that hung in the air. The fog that normally hung in the air in great ropes was even thicker than normal and power filled the air, driving animals to hide in fear and terror. Thunder rumbled in the grey, cloudy skies.

A meeting of four beings of great power was occurring here.

A Golden Robed Male sat on a stump of a long since fallen tree, playing on what appeared to be a portable gaming console, with the tall Black Robed Male that had sent Sephiorth to his defeat standing behind him, cheering on his friend. The Golden Robed male was shorter than his friend—clearly closer to Ventus's size, but better built and sporting a colossal aura of light around him—pure light devoid of darkness.

Floating in the air before them was a Purple Robed Female, who was the polar opposite of her Golden Robed ally—she was pure darkness, lacking any light, and it crackled around her in blue and purple wisps of darkness.

"She's late…" the Purple Robed Female grumbled impatiently.

"Hey, don't get your thong in a bunch!" the Golden Robed Male with a snicker, never looking away from the gaming system.

"I am _not_ wearing a thong. Bikini style if you must. But she _is_ late by four hours! She's always got to be dramatic, I swear…" the Purple Robed Female said in annoyance.

Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness erupted before them, a Grey Robed Female a bit taller than the Golden Robed Male and the same height as the Purple Robed Female, walked through, going, "Alright, I'm here. You already known Mama's Boy got his ass roflstomped by Aqua's buddies."

"Yuuuuuup. He had a feeling he'd lose. But that isn't the point," the Black Robed Male, a towering behemoth of a person said. "Point is they're paranoid and gonna train."

"Bam! Take that Dr. Robotnic! You suck, getting your ass beat by a hedgehog!" the Golden Robed Male said, prompting the Purple Robed Female to groan and the Black Robed Male said "….I thought he was called Eggman more than Robotnic. Not that either of those names are cool. But, I disgress!"

Moving to the center of the small knoll they were at, the Black Robed Male spoke. "Alrighty then! Time to start causing some problems. You!" He pointed to the Purple Robed Female and said, "Get Chernabog back on his feet so he can seek revenge." She nodded and said, "Got it dearest. Would you like fries with that?"

"No, but I'll take a nude photo shoot of you," the Black Robed Male said, prompting the Golden Robed Male to erupt into laughter and roll off of his perch.

"P-Pig…" came the soft, embarrassed reply from the Purple Robed Female as she shivered, moving away from her allies.

"You!" he said, pointing to the Grey Robed Female, making her tense some. "Get that jackass Syndrome in Metroville in gear and to succumb to darkness. I bet that Omnidriod he has will be a nasty enemy for someone…"

The Grey Robed Female nodded slowly, obviously fearful of the Black Robed Male.

"And you, buddy…" the Black Robed Male said to the now recovered Golden Robed Male, who perked and said, "What's up, Boss Man?"

"Find the Black Cauldron and…give it to the Horned King, but not with a parting gift to make him want Kingdom Hearts," the Black Robed Male said.

"Got it, Boss Man," the Golden Robed Male replied with a chuckle.

"As for me…well, let's just say I have some fun planned for our little Keyblade bearers…" he said as he rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this is gonna be too good!"

He threw his head back and cackled with delight, his laughter causing hundreds of birds to take flight, fleeing in terror, running from his insane power.

And from the void, new enemies arose.


	2. Chapter 2: Holy Matrimony

CHAPTER TWO: HOLY MATRIMONY

It had been a couple of days since Terra had had his nightmare about Aqua, but that had mostly passed into memory, dimming even now. Today was Saturday—Aqua had elected to pick Saturdays and Sundays as off days for training, unless a special mission or secession was going on. Right now, Terra was in a place he rarely went to—the Library of Land of Departure.

Terra was the first to admit he wasn't much of a reader. Aqua took that mantle without a doubt. But he needed to look some things up—ceremonies of sorts. He knew what he was looking for. But there was one large problem.

But he needed to make sure that Aqua wasn't around in the Library.

Thankfully, Ventus was always ready to help out and when Terra asked him to keep Aqua busy for a couple of hours, he had eagerly agreed to lend a hand.

So, Terra was reading up on various was different cultures proposed to their loved ones. He was also reading up on the actual ceremony itself. It was rather amazing to see that this library seemed to have literature on just about everything. However, he was doing this because Terra was ready, not merely because he was curious.

He was ready to marry Aqua.

Terra knew he wanted to marry Aqua and be with her the rest of his life. She wasn't just the one; she was the _only_ one. She had always believed in him and cared no matter what.

She deserved eternal love.

But he wanted to surprise her and be creative, somehow, but only one method was actually standing out and catching his eyes. The problem was he didn't have the plant needed to actually do that particular method.

"Damn. There's so many ways, but some of them seem so lame," Terra grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

There was another problem.

Terra also needed a ring, something he had yet to actually get. But he had been in contact with King Mickey, someone he could trust to help him without giving away his intentions. King Mickey promised to help by finding locations to procure suitable rings, but Terra had told King Mickey it needed to be secret, which meant leaving was going to be difficult. Aqua would want to go with him and he couldn't let that happen.

So, his plan was simple: he told King Mickey what he was locking for and begged King Mickey to come and visit so he could look through the selection and pick a ring. King Mickey had agreed—he didn't mind being a 'delivery boy' when it came to such a pressing matter.

With a grumble, Terra closed the books he had taken of the shelves and began to put them back. He'd do it his own way, then.

* * *

In the Main Hall, Aqua was amused at how hard Ventus and Xion were trying to keep her busy—she had figured that out rather quickly, but she was willing to play along. At least for a while anyways, but now she wanted to actually go and read some books on magic and new spells.

But the second she had mentioned the library, Ventus and Xion had instantly doubled their efforts in trying to stop her. That allowed her to put two and two together—Terra was doing something he didn't want her to see or know about.

But what?

"Guys, I've really enjoyed our time together, but there are things I need to look up in the library," Aqua said with a slight smile on her face as she tried to get away from her 'little brother' and Xion.

But they weren't giving up easily.

"M-Master Aqua, don't you want to do something other than read?" Xion pressed as she stood in front of her new Master. She had agreed to help Ventus, but she didn't want to get Aqua angry! Still, if stopping Aqua from going to the library was important to him, then she'd help without question, even if she was nervous.

"Yeah! I mean maybe you'd like to…umm…" Ventus said, mind going a mile a minute to think of something to keep Aqua preoccupied. They had already played two games of Command Board with her, flown kites, and impressed Aqua with his guitar skills. But he felt like he was running out of stuff!

Suddenly, he remembered Terra telling him that Aqua could sing very well. And play a piano. And they just happened to have one in the in the main living room of the castle.

"Maybe you'd like to sing and play the piano…?" Ventus offered to Aqua. The reaction he got from her rather classical and brought a huge grin to his face.

Aqua's face suddenly turned bright red as she blushed intensely, a shy expression coming across her face as she fiddled with her left white sash with her hand. She asked softly, "H-How did you know t-that I s…s…sing?"

Xion watched how Aqua went from being so calm and collected to flustered and shy within seconds. Ventus clearly knew what buttons to push to break through the stern exterior Aqua could have. "She sings…?" Xion inquired, actually rather excited to see this.

"Terra told me once," Ventus said absentmindedly, allowing Aqua to note she needed to slap Terra, before he continued. "But _I've_ never heard you before. Can you please sing a song for us? Please?"

"I don't know…" Aqua replied shyly, the blush having never left her face. All thoughts of hunting down Terra and figuring out what he was doing had left her for now. She was too flustered to think about it.

That's went gave her the dreaded look—big, huge puppy dog eyes that made Aqua's willpower crumble into dust—and said, "Please Aqua?"

Aqua bit at her lower lip and finally caved in. "Alright…"

Ventus whooped for joy, jumping up and down happily while Xion smiled and clasped her hands together. Grabbing Aqua's right hand, Ventus took off running, Aqua letting out a loud, unexpected squeak as she was dragged along. Xion followed them both, noting that Ventus was really have quite a bit of fun despite this being a request to delay one of his friends.

Clearly, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were all so close to one another. It was amazing. She only wished she could be close to Lea like that, like before. But she didn't give herself delusions.

Returning her focus to the present, Xion found herself in the living room of Land of Departure—it was a large room, with a large couch and love seat, a couple of coffee tables, a fireplace, and one grand piano. A very nice wooden grand piano that had clearly been well taken careful, one that was currently been looked at silently by Aqua and Ventus.

"Are you two alright…? Ventus…Master Aqua…?" Xion asked, sensing the somber feelings coming from both of them.

"Master Eraqus…our teacher…" Ventus began, but was unable to finish what he wanted to say, trailing off and looked so sad, like someone had kicked his favorite puppy. Xion felt a pang of pain in her chest.

"This was one of his favorite things to do to relax was play this piano," Aqua began before she smiled—but it was so _sad_—as she reminisced about the past. "We would all come in here when he did and listen to him play—sometimes, he'd get carried away and he'd play for hours! But none of us would ever leave. That's how beautiful his music was. It was soothing."

Xion looked at the ground and replied, "I'm sorry about your loss…"

Aqua looked over at Xion and said, "It's alright. Really. I'm not going to think of just his loss, but of all the good things he did and all the things he taught me, Terra, and Ven." Xion smiled back, although there was a lingering feeling that gnawed at her.

Ventus, on the other hand, was having second thoughts about making Aqua sing and play on this piano. It felt like he was disturbing a gravestone. Speaking, Ventus said, "Aqua, maybe this was a bad idea to make you…"

Aqua's index finger came to Ven's lips and silenced him. She grinned at him and stated, "Ven, I said I was going to. Master Eraqus wouldn't mind if we used this piano—in fact, he'd approve and want us to. You know he would."

Ventus brightened up at this and said, "Y-Yeah…"

"There we go! I'm thinking I need to make a no frowns policy around here, mister," Aqua said with a sassy tone, but with a big grin on her face. "There's too many frowns!"

Taking a seat at the piano, she looked at her friends and said, "Well, I hope I live up to your expectations."

Both Xion and Ventus watched excited as Aqua played a few keys to get used to the piano, making sure it was still tuned. Unsurprisingly, it was still in tune, even after all of these years. Master Eraqus had taken extremely good care of it after all.

Finally, Aqua began to play. She was a little sluggish, but pretty good. However, it was her voice that really captured Ventus and Xion's attention.

"_Ever felt away with me. Just once that all I need, entwined in finding you one day. Ever felt away without me, my love it lies so deep! Everdream of me…"_ Aqua began, playing the notes of the song by memory right now, since she knew Master Eraqus wouldn't have the sheet music to this song.

"_Would you do it with me? Heal the scars and change the stars? Would you do it for me? Turn loose the heaven within. I'd take you away, castaway on a lonely day! Bosom for a teary cheek, my song can but borrow your grace!"_

As Aqua sang, back facing Xion and Ventus, both of them were in awe of Aqua's singing. She was very, very good! As they listened, footsteps made them glance back, both of their eyes settling on Terra, who had just finished stuffing something into his pocket. "Terra…" Ventus said softly, catching the man's attention.

Terra smiled at them both and whispered, "Hey, can you give me a moment with Aqua…?"

Both Xion and Ventus looked at one another before they nodded jointly, silently leaving as Aqua continued to play and sing, fully into her music now. Terra moved closer to Aqua, who was fully unaware of him.

Since King Mickey had gotten his ring he wanted much quicker than he had expected, Terra was ready to try right now. But first, he needed to get Aqua's attention.

"_Come out, come out where you are! So lost…in your sea. Give in, give in for my touch, for my taste, for my lust…"_ Aqua said before Terra's voice made her nearly come flying off of the bench she was on. She certainly gasped and jumped, blushing furiously now.

"I can give into those things. Seems better to give into that than darkness, huh?" Terra asked with a smirk, clapping for her.

Aqua turned to look at Terra and stuttered as she tried to regain her composure, "T-Terra…I…I didn't know you where here."

"I just got here," Terra noted as he moved to stand in front of her, a grin on his face. "You're really talented in singing. Most talented than I am at playing the saxophone."

Aqua blinked and then perked up at this, cocking her head slightly to the side. "You can actually do something other than light weights and fight?" Aqua teased, earning a groan from Terra.

"I am not a meat head," he protested to Aqua.

"Uh-huh. I am sure you are—I mean, not. Silly me," Aqua replied with a devious grin. Terra scowled before he reached out and ruffled Aqua's hair as much as he could, Aqua squealing and batting at his forearm some.

"_Terrrrrrra…! _Stop messing up my hair!" Aqua whined, earning a chuckle from Terra. Even her dark side snickered at her girly protest, going, _'Sometimes, darlin', you really __**do**__ act like a girl sometimes.'_

'_Sometimes? Really, you too?'_ Aqua growled back, making Dark Aqua snicker in amusement.

Terra did stop after a bit, leaving Aqua with some serious bedhead. It looked like she had been through a bad fight with a blow-dryer as well, further making her look silly. And then Terra really added the icing to the cake by talking.

"Man, Aqua, you need to take better care of your hair. You look like Maleficent trying to dress up," Terra teased to Aqua. He was quickly going to regret those words.

Aqua scowled at him, anger flashing across his face, promptly zapping him with a Thunder, making Terra yelp and his hair stand up in a rather comical manner. With a huff, she hoped up and began to leave, Terra blinking some before he said, "Wait, Aqua! I have something I need to tell you…"

Aqua looked back with an angry expression etched onto her and said, "No, how about _you _grow up some?" She huffed once again and stomped out of the living room, Terra reaching out to her, but unable to prevent her from leaving.

"…damn it," Terra said after Aqua had left, rubbing his temples with both index fingers. He had failed once at proposing now.

It looked like he was going to have to try again sometime—sometime being tomorrow, of course.

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

The sun had begun to rise over Land of Departure, birds coming to life and starting to sing their songs of praise to the world. As the sun began to wash over the castle, its occupants, including its master slept, as Sunday was typically a lazy day for everyone. All slept through the castle.

All but one.

Terra quietly stalked the halls of the castle, heading to Aqua's room. It was early morning, but Terra had assumed that Aqua had woken up early and gone for her morning workout. This would allow Terra his chance to get to Aqua's room, particularly her door, without her noticing him. He had his supplies—a hammer, one nail, a small piece twine, a mistletoe, and a small black box, which had been stuffed into his left pocket.

He was going to propose to her under the mistletoe, one he had made out of small evergreen leaves, since the plant itself wasn't native to any of the local worlds or this one at all. He, like Aqua and her Wayfinders, had to improvise.

Once he reached her door, he peaked around made sure that Aqua wasn't coming down the hall from either direction, just in case he had guessed her morning routine wrong. He could get to work in peace—Ventus and Xion were still asleep and he was almost certain that Aqua was doing her morning routine.

'_Perfect,'_ Terra thought with a smirk as he placed the twine and mistletoe onto the ground, ready to get to work, placing the hammer in his right hand and the nail into his left.

Placing the nail against the frame surround the door, Terra hammered it in about halfway, allowing it to jut out enough so he could hang something from it. Putting the hammer on the ground, he grabbed the twine and the mistletoe, tying the twine to a loop on the mistletoe before he hung it onto the nail.

Little did he know that his hammering had got someone's attention.

And that someone was about to rock his world.

Terra didn't have a chance to react when Aqua's door flung up, rushing towards him in a blur of motion. Terra's eyes widened a split second before impact.

_**BAM!**_

Terra staggered back, clutching at his nose as blood dripped from it, letting out a strangled scream of pain and surprise—mostly surprise. His hands shot to his face as he covered it, pain erupting all along the bridge of his nose. He was pretty sure the door had hit him hard enough to break his nose, judging from the blinding pain he was feeling from it.

A small gasp was heard before Aqua's concerned, musical voice reached his ringing ears and throbbing head.

"Oh, Terra! I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to hit you…!" Aqua said as she rushed to him, not noticing the mistletoe above them both. She was wearing her normal 'combat' attire, sashes flapping as he rushed to him. Prying Terra's hands away from his face, Terra cobalt eyes saw just how worried Aqua was, blue eyes like a raging ocean right now, darkened from her fear that she had badly hurt Terra.

"It ohkay…" Terra said dumbly, world still spinning some as Aqua shook her head vigorously and responded, "No! It's not okay Terra. Here, let me heal you…"

Terra's pain faded instantly as the warm feeling of a Curaga spell healed his nose and stopped his bleeding, although the blood that was on his upper lip and chin had begun to dry. Aqua sighed and said, "I need to get a wet rag and get the blood off of your lips and chin…" She felt so horrible, hitting him with a door, even if it was by accident.

However, Terra was having none of that. He shook his head and said, "No, not yet! There's something I have to tell you, Aqua."

Aqua frowned at Terra's delaying, motherly instincts in overdrive. "What could possibly be more important than taking care of you?" Aqua asked Terra.

"Well, you're under a mistletoe…"

"…Terra, I'm not kissing you right now…"

"That's not what I meant," Terra said in a hurry, making Aqua blink in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Aqua inquired of Terra, now slightly confused by Terra's actions. Why had he hung the mistletoe in the first place? What could he possibly be doing? If he was going to play a joke on her, Aqua was going to be absolutely furious.

"In some cultures," Terra began as his hand moved to his left pocket of his hakama, going into it as Aqua watched standing under the mistletoe. He continued, "Loved ones propose to their wives under the mistletoe…" He removed the box from his pocket.

Aqua's heart skipped a few beats and her mind stalled, motherly instincts evaporating in the shock and emotional overload she was not rapidly beginning to experience. She began to tear up now, going, "W…wha…Terra…are…? Will…?"

Terra went onto a knee, placing the box in front of him and opening it, a simple golden ring with a diamond surrounded by three other gems—one orange, one green, and one blue. Aqua's hand shot to her mouth, covering it as she began to openly sob, tears rushing down her face now.

"Aqua…will you marry me? Will you be my wife?" Terra asked, smiling softly at her.

Aqua's knees simply buckled out from under her and she toppled into a messy sitting position in front of Terra as she sobbed. Terra very nearly rushed to help her, but she nodded her head and said, "Y…Y…yes…yes, Terra, I'll be your wife!"

She then flung herself onto Terra, making them both go to the floor as she kissed him without a second thought. She didn't care he had dried blood on his chin or lip. She almost couldn't believe this was happening as she kissed him, Terra's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and kissed back.

Aqua couldn't be any happier.

Terra was thoroughly overjoyed.

Two had finally, fully become one.


	3. Chapter 3:Enceinte

CHAPTER THREE: ENCEINTE

Smoke from burning bodies rose into the air within the Marshes of Morva. The witches who owned the Black Cauldron—Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch—had been savagely defeated by the Golden Robed Male. He watched as their bodies were consumed by ravenous golden flames, letting out a sigh.

"If you hadn't attacked me, you'd all be alive right now. But no, you can't accept me taking a black pot even if you said taking it back would be a breeze," the man said with a sad tone. He really didn't enjoy killing people who didn't deserve to die. These three witches were a fine example of that, but they had been so persistent, he had been forced to use his light based powers to turn them into ash.

Looking at the Black Cauldron, the Golden Robed Man looked it over, ignoring the winds the breezed past it, which sounded liked wailing howls—the screams of those the Cauldron had been fed. As he neared it, the wails grew louder, seemingly trying to warn him or deter him.

He twitched and said, calmly, "Shut up."

The wailing noises stopped in an instant.

Inspecting the Cauldron, the Golden Robed Man looked it over carefully.

The Cauldron itself was a large black iron pot with two rings and a mouth large enough to fit a man, and has what appears to be dried blood flecked on the rim.

"They say you can't make anything other than zombies, hm? Good thing I don't follow the rules and limits that stop others don't stop us. Time to make a pot that produces something better than zombies—Heartless," the Golden Robed Man said as he tossed a purple vial into the Cauldron.

The Black Cauldron flashed a purple color for a moment, the iron pot itself moaning and then shuddering heavily. The Golden Robed Man clasped his hands together and clapped, going, "Well, that's that. Time to make a special delivery to the Horned Retard…er, King."

Grabbing the iron pot, the Golden Robed Man disappeared in a flash of light. He reappeared inside the Horned King's castle, dropping off the Black Cauldron right behind the Horned King before disappearing before the Horned King turned around.

"What?" the Horned King said before his eyes widened in surprise. The Horned King, as his name implied, had antlers horns, wearing a red robe. He was an undead, repulsively skeletal creature—a powerful Lich and sorcerer as well. His eyes began to glow a bright red, going, "T-The Black Cauldron? This was not here before."

He knew Creeper was not stronger enough to take this from whoever owned it and he'd received no reports of its capture. Someone else had come here—someone who had left a powerful aura.

'_Who or what has been here? This aura…it doesn't feel of this world…'_ the Horned King thought, briefly thinking on what could have left the Black Cauldron here at his feet and why they had left it here when they could have used it for themselves.

He elected to ignore it as an evil grin formed on his face. "The Black Cauldron is mine! Yes…its evil power will course through my veins, and I shall make my soldiers Cauldron Born. Yes. Yes. Oh, yes. Then you will worship me! Me... Oh, my soldiers. How long I have thirsted to be a god among mortal men."

He began to cackle in delight, finally able to conquer the world. His time had come.

* * *

It had been two days since Terra had proposed to Aqua and she had accepted becoming his wife. After informing everyone they knew, they had begun to plan a wedding in-between training, rebuilding the castle, and restoring everything. Sora was particularly excited for Aqua and Terra, along with Kairi, promising they, along with Riku, would be at the wedding, no matter what day it was.

Aqua had been extremely grateful to the three at Destiny islands, even if she was still in a dreamy state about being _proposed_ to.

Aqua was strongly leaning towards either having the wedding at Land of Departure or at Destiny Islands. Terra told her that she should picture the location first and then they would go from there.

Aqua agreed with that—but, for now, she would mull it over as they had other things to accomplish first.

Aqua had been exploring Master Eraqus's room, trying to rearrange his personal belongings into an orderly manner, wanting to preserve their Master's memory. She had been very successful, casting a series of protective magic spells to prevent decay and to help keep the room clean. She wanted to keep the Master's room untarnished.

However, Terra had done something to preserve Master Eraqus's memory forever more. And he had every intention of showing it to his friends.

Today, Terra, after training, had pulled Aqua, Xion, and Ventus outside to the Fore Courtyard—the sight of Terra's battle with Master Eraqus. Standing before Terra, the three watched as he gestured to a objected covered by a sheet. Speaking, Terra said, "I know this isn't much, but…I promised to set up some memorial for Master Eraqus."

Aqua looked at the covered object and then back to Terra, a soft expression on her face. She could see the pain in Terra's eyes—he still, without a doubt, blamed himself for Master Eraqus's death. She didn't speak as Terra moved to the sheet and slowly pulled it off.

This was hardly a joyous occasion, but it was a touching moment none the less as the former students of Master Eraqus paid their final dues.

The memorial had a small square base made of gabbro, with a slanted, triangle piece of gabbro mounted on it. A golden plate was placed on the face of the triangle and it read, simply, _'Here lies Master Eraqus. Father. Teacher. True Hero. Never to be Forgotten.'_

Ventus looked at the memorial silently, his hand quickly fumbling for Aqua's before she took his hand into hers, gently squeezing his hand in a comforting gesture. It wasn't long before Aqua pulled Ventus into a hug, the blonde silently crying into Aqua's chest.

Ventus _missed_ Master Eraqus. He just wished his last words to the Master hadn't have been harsh words. He wished he had gotten a chance to tell Master Eraqus how much he cared. His grip on Aqua's waist tightened as he shook like a leaf, burying his face into her chest even more as his tears stained Aqua's chest.

Aqua's expression was somber as she rubbed Ven's back and whispered, "It's okay to cry, Ven…shhh…I'm here for you…"

However, she did her best to not wince in pain as well. Her breasts hurt—they were incredibly sore and Ventus's shaking and his increasing grip on her body was sending waves of agitation from them. But she didn't dare pull away for fear of setting of Ventus. She did wonder why they hurt—even putting on her bra today had been mild torture.

Xion watched on silently, letting the friends grieve in peace. She felt she had no place to comfort here. But she would watch and be supporting when they needed it.

Terra wasn't looking at any of them as his thoughts where consumed with memories of the past. He did his best to remember the good times, but he could prevent himself from remembering the last moments before Master Eraqus was struck down and then when he sacrificed himself to allow Terra a chance to return.

To save Aqua.

Looking at Aqua, a small smile graced his lips as Aqua comforted Ventus as he grieved. He knew this might be the wrong time to be smiling.

But he couldn't resist it, knowing that Master Eraqus had died fighting to protect those he loved, even after losing his body. He had always stuck to his principles when Terra had fallen so low.

He was more a hero that Terra could ever hope to be. That is how Terra saw it anyways.

Moving to his friends—to his lover—Terra wrapped his arms around them both, joining in the silent grieving of Master Eraqus. Aqua placed her head on Terra's shoulder, eyes closed, Ventus sandwiched between them.

Together they grieved. And together they would move on.

After some time had passed—maybe ten minutes, maybe two hours—Aqua whispered softly to Ventus and Terra, "Let's go inside and get something to eat, shall we? I'll bake a few pies for everyone."

To this, Xion, Ventus, and Terra smiled.

"Yeah, let's go inside," Terra said, ruffling Ven's hair playfully before starting to head inside, Ventus following him, with Xion behind Ventus. Aqua began to follow, but paused for a moment, looking at the memorial.

'_Thank you, Master Eraqus…for everything…'_ Aqua thought with a smile before she followed her friends.

* * *

_**Early Morning, One Week Later…**_

Aqua had been hoping she could have slept peacefully through the night, but no, she had to get violently sick. She felt like her whole world was spinning as she dry heaved, trying not to vomit up her stomach acids into the toilet bowl. After another round of heaving, Aqua slumped back and gritted her teeth, breasts adding to her discomfort.

Her hands clenched into fists as she fought back another wave of nausea, keeping herself from entering another fit of coughing and dry heaving. Aqua groaned weakly.

What was going on with her? Sore breasts, nearly vomiting, more tired? This was getting on her nerves.

During training yesterday, things had been going so smoothly until Xion had struck Aqua right in the breasts—normally, Aqua would have shrugged off such a blow, as she had been struck in the chest many times before.

Instead, Aqua had squealed in pain and promptly reacted by Mega Flaring Xion _hard._ The former Organization member had been promptly overpowered by the sudden violent display of power, with Aqua apologizing tearfully, angry at herself for snapping. She had cut training short and barricaded into her room, deeply ashamed off herself.

Even Terra and Ventus's combined begging hadn't forced her to come out of her room or allow anyone in. She refused to see anyone—such was the deepness of her shame.

However, Aqua found herself wanting Terra badly. She wanted her future husband. She wanted her Terra, but she was too weak and dizzy to move.

So, she simply sat on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest, avoiding actual contact with her breasts and laid her head against her knees.

'_Nnnghh….I feel horrible…'_ Aqua thought miserably, wanting to crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

'_Darling, you're worse than horrible. You can't keep this up. These symptoms…you know what they are for…'_ Dark Aqua said to her 'mother,' trying to get her to think more clearly—a difficult task because of the hormones raging through Aqua's body.

'_I do…?'_ Aqua thought numbly, earning a groan from Dark Aqua.

'_Think about it __**carefully**__…' _Dark Aqua said softly, hoping that that would spur Aqua along better.

'_What do you…'_ Aqua began before a suddenly realization slammed into her like a ton of bricks, her eyes widening in shock. _'…mean…ohhh…!'_

Sore breasts.

Mood swings.

Nausea.

Fatigue.

"Those…those are all early signs of…!" Aqua began as she began to shake, forcing herself to her feet despite her body's protests. She looked in the mirror. Dark Aqua was right—she knew the answer.

"Am I…? Am I pregnant?" Aqua asked the mirror softly, shaking and ready to erupt into tears.

Aqua needed to make sure was pregnant. She needed to be one hundred percent certain that she was with child before she dared to tell Terra.

Opening the vanity cabinet, Aqua pulled out something she had bought at Destiny Islands long before Terra had actually returned. She hadn't thought she would need them so soon, but she was glad she had bought these on impulse.

Aqua looked at the pink box that contained early warning pregnancy test kits. She bit her lower lip and whimpered. She was feeling fear—she had been training rigorously lately. If she was really pregnant, then her training could have harmed her developing child. If that had happened, Aqua wasn't sure she could actually forgive herself.

Aqua opened the box and let out a shaky breath. It was time to do this and get it over with. There wasn't a reason to delay something like this.

She just hoped that Terra would be ok with being a father so soon.

* * *

Terra, Xion, and Ventus found themselves very worried as the all sat in the kitchen of Land of Departure. The rays of the sun where just now starting to beam into the kitchen, with birds starting to chirp choruses of music. But no one paid attention to the birds. It was far from their minds.

No one was really eating—no one could really focus on food right now. The group could only focus on one thing.

They were worried about Aqua's sudden odd behavior.

"Guys, I'm ok. Master Aqua really didn't hurt me on purpose…" Xion said to Terra and Ventus, trying to reassure them that she was ok. She was poor liar, however. The damage Aqua had inflicted on Xion with a point blank Mega Flare had been pretty devastating. Xion had blacked out and really didn't remember much from the blast up to the point she had been healed.

"I know she didn't, but I've never seen her act so defensively and violently in training. That was like she was trying to protect herself from a fatal blow…" Terra responded, knowing damn good and well Aqua would never train so violently unless she was asked too.

And even then she would hesitate.

Ventus addressed Xion next. "I don't understand. Aqua doesn't hurt people she cares about. She didn't even heal you before she ran off—Terra had too!" There was a pause. "And she looked so…" Ventus began, trailing off as he struggled to find the right words.

"Scared and ashamed," Terra said, making Ventus look over and nod in agreement.

"I just don't know what could be up…" Terra said softly as he rubbed the sides of his temples. He knew it wasn't Dark Aqua—she was on their side now, right?

"I'm s-sure Master Aqua will be alright! She'll figure it out," Xion said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah…I bet she will…" Ventus said in agreement, a grin coming to his face. He believed in Aqua.

Before they could continue their conversation any further, Aqua's voice grabbed everyone's attention.

"Terra...Terra...!" Aqua screamed before she burst into the kitchen, panting a bit. But there was a huge grin on her face, surprising everyone as she squealed, "TERRA!"

Terra was concerned, quickly coming out of his chair and asking, "What!? What's wrong Aqua?"

No one in the room expected to hear what she said next.

"I'm pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!" Aqua squealed, giggling with glee and rushing to hug Terra. Shock erupted over the faces of everyone in the room, except Aqua.

"Aqua's…pregnant…?" Ventus said stupidly, too shocked to think properly.

"She's a mother now…" Xion said in awe.

Terra struggled to overcome his shock. "Buh...I'm a dad...?" he said before a smile began to form on his face. "I'm gonna be a dad…" The smile got even bigger as the news fully sunk in, Aqua looking up to him and grinning back, radiant, glowing even.

"I'm...I'm a father! I'm gonna be father!" Terra said with a joyous cry, picking Aqua up, who promptly wrapped her legs around him, giggling happily.

Without a second thought, they kissed, Xion and Ventus watching happily.

"Whelp…they better get the wedding soon…" Ventus said with a chuckle as he took Xion's hand into his. Xion blushed brightly and said, "Y-Yeah…"

Today was a joyous day indeed.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving in the Shadows

CHAPTER FOUR: MOVING IN THE SHADOWS

Mount Triglav was a dark place. It was also known as the 'Bald Mountain,' a place where the supernatural happened. It was a place where dark beings and monsters could congregate. It was evil and dark. It was devoid of plant life, covered with sheer cliffs and dark, ugly stone that rose sharply into the air. Like the Realm of Darkness, it was a place the light died—any light based being coming here would meet a swift death or become corrupted. Only the mightiest could stand a chance to survive here.

What made this mountain so dangerous was its ruler and the most powerful being on the world of Slovenia. It was no mere monster, but the powerful demonic Black God Chernabog. A towering behemoth that slept inside of the mountain, totally black in color with massive bat-like wings, huge horns, and glowing yellow eyes. The Chernabog that Sora had fought had been a projection of power and not the real Black God. But even a projection was powerful enough to battle Sora until he was exhausted.

Currently, he was resting at the peak of the mountain, looking like the peak itself.

People avoided the mountain because of Chernabog. However, someone was going to disturb the mighty being.

High in the air with the moon behind her was the Purple Robed Female. She scanned over the mountain with its swirling mists of green and black, sensing the darkness within. If she wasn't a being of pure darkness, this place would have made her sick. And the power Chernabog had was impressive, dangerous to someone like her even.

But she had a job to do.

"Chernabog. I know you're in there and you can hear me! Come out so we can talk," The Purple Robed Female commanded firmly, not afraid of the Black God, but also not too keen on a fight that would last forever. After all, both her and Chernabog used the power of darkness, so hurting one another with that would be impossible.

A surge of power made the Purple Robed Female grit her teeth. It was rather intense, even for her.

"_**A Harbinger at my world…interesting. Speak…what brings your kind to this place?"**_ Chernabog's booming voice inquired in mild annoyance and amusement. This was truly unexpected for even the Black God.

"I'm here to offer you a chance of a life time. You want to cover the universe in darkness and demons and shit. I'm willing to give you a hand," the Purple Robed Female said to the demonic being. There was an amused chuckle from the dark being.

"_**A Harbinger never gives a helping hand without wanting something in return. Do not take me for a fool. What do you seek to gain from this?"**_ Chernabog asked, finally spreading his wings with a mighty gust of wing, yellow eyes boring into the form of the Harbinger as he crossed his arms. He was at least interested in this 'alliance' of sorts.

She knew this was coming, without a doubt. Chernabog was not going to walk into anything without inquiring what they wanted. "Indeed. I want one thing: I want you to kill Master Aqua. I could give a shit less about the other Keyblade bearers, but I'll help you get them into a position to get them all killed too," the Purple Robed Female commented, knowing an opportunity to kill many Keyblade bearers—including several Masters—was too good to pass up.

Chernabog didn't show it, but he was highly interested in this. Obviously, the Harbingers wanted something more of this. He wasn't totally sure what they really wanted, but the idea of destroying Aqua, Sora, and King Mickey was just too good to pass up. _**"I suppose I can humor you. I'll kill Master Aqua under the conditions you ensure I fight her alone. I know how powerful she is and I am well aware that her, with allies, fighting me all at once will cause serious troubles. I want to kill her alone and dump her body at her friend's feet."**_

"I think we can agree with that. But you cannot go after her just yet," the Purple Robed Female said to Chernabog, her right hand on her hip as she floated lazily in the air.

"_**It's because you wish to catch her off guard and unprepared. You wish to allow them to become complacence,"**_ Chernabog responded to the Harbinger, knowing what they were gunning for. The Purple Robed Female nodded and said, "Clever you are."

Opening a Corridor of Darkness behind her, the Harbinger began to float back into it, leaving some final information behind. "A nearby world has a good minion for you. A guy named the Horned King. You should look into him…" she said with a chuckle before she disappeared into the Corridor of Darkness. The portal then closed rapidly, fading away from existence.

Chernabog stared at where the Corridor of Darkness had been before he grinned cruelly. He was thrilled with the idea of breaking someone as light filled as Aqua, along with King Mickey and Sora.

Looking down, he lifted his hands and prepared to summon his army. It was time to build his forces up.

* * *

Event Horizon was a peaceful place now. Aside from the recent battle between Aqua and Xehanort Solutus, it had been silent in the place. Instead of battles, this place was a meeting place for the robed figures.

Currently, the Golden Robed Male and the Black Robed Male where using it to play cards and chat with one another. They had placed a table with two chairs into the center of the area, being held up by an invisible floor. They were playing a game of twenty one at the moment.

"So, I got word that Aqua got pregnant. She and Terra will be having a baby," The Black Robed Male said as he looked at his cards, nothing he was close to twenty one, but not quite yet. He placed a card down and drew another. The Golden Robed Male perked slightly as he reached out to a cup of sake with his left hand, picking it up and then taking a sip. He placed the cup back down before he spoke.

"That's no unexpected. They are lovers and all. I'm just surprised you learned so quickly. The Final Harbinger always seems to know a lot, eh?" the Golden Robed Male said with a chuckle.

"Hey, it's called being aware of things so I can act accordingly, Sandcrab," he said with a laugh, making his friend go, "Goddamn, I remember when I got that nickname. Video games…they are good for more than entertainment!"

"Good times, buddy. Good times," The Final Harbinger said to his friend as he smile, enjoying a good chat. Good times were always around when he was with Sandcrab.

"I bet it's a boy," Sandcrab said with a grin from under his hood, making the Final Harbinger go, "Huh!? No way, it's totally a girl!"

"Six thousand munny says it's a boy!"

"You're on! Hope you don't get a repeat failure like with Xehanort Solutus!" The Final Harbinger said with a laugh, making his friend snicker a bit. He had a feeling Aqua was going to win, so he wasn't sure what made him think and bet otherwise.

But right now, thinking of Aqua, something else came to the forefront of Sandcrab's mind.

"So…" Sandcrab asked slowly as something came to him that did concern him. The Final Harbinger waited for him to speak even as he discarded a card and drew another one. "We're not going to attack Aqua while she's pregnant, right?"

"Huh? Why the Hell would I do that? It's totally not in our best interests to do that. Besides if I don't have to, I prefer not to kill children and elderly," the Final Harbinger replied to his friend, reassuring him and killing his concern.

"Whew. I'm not sure if I could go along with that," Sandcrab said, knowing that he was not the strongest, but that didn't mean anything. He wasn't a slave, regardless of being weaker than the Final Harbinger. He did enjoy his position as being the second in command and the second strongest after the Final Harbinger, however.

"I'd not be going alone with it either! I certainly didn't ask for that. But we are going to make sure that woman feels the heat afterwards. She's going to break to our will one way or another," the Final Harbinger said as he discarded another card, drawing another before he frowned. "Oh, son of a bitch. You win. I went over 21."

"And now we're tied again. It's a never ending war, I tell you!" Sandcrab said to his friend, earning a cackle of amusement. After the laughter died down, Sandcrab asked, "So…are you gonna do that to her? You know…the thing with…?"

"You bet. And I'm going to break her friend's willpower then, too. They won't be prepared when we finally make our real moves. It's time that naïve girl learn what real power is."

"Well…if it's for Operation Freefall, then it's all good," Sandcrab said with a chuckle as he shuffled the deck. "Have a drink. To the future of the Harbingers."

The Final Harbinger could agree with that. Grabbing a cup and pouring himself some sake, he lifted the cup and said, "To the future. To the sounds of Aqua's wails of terror and pain."

Sandcrab blinked and shook his head before he spoke.

"Dude…creepy."

And they, Sandcrab and the Final Harbinger, laughed.

* * *

_**Sixteen Weeks after Aqua had become pregnant…**_

The sun was starting to set over Land of Departure, the dying rays of the sun fading like a candle. The castle was quiet, with everyone relaxing the evening away. Of course, there were two restless souls within the castle.

One of them was Aqua.

Lying on her bed in her room, she placed a book she had read once again for the third time back onto her nightstand, letting out a groan. She wasn't one to say she was bored—but she missed training! She actually really missed it. Looking down at herself, she was wearing red night gown and a set of black leggings that did nothing to hide her baby bump. She wasn't very large, but it was obvious she was pregnant. Her hands moved to her stomach as she rubbed it, silky material ruffling slightly as her hand moved.

Terra had made sure she did no rigorous activities, such as training aside from instruction of her students. She understood where Terra was coming from and she thoroughly agreed, but it sure made her day much duller than she was willing to admit.

Speaking of Terra, he should be waiting for Merlin to arrive. After she and Terra had learned she was pregnant, they had quickly spread the word and then began to look for someone who could tell them the gender of their baby. They hadn't a clue who to go to get a sonogram done, so she and Terra were thoroughly shocked to learn Merlin the Wizard could help them out. He promised he would come to help at the sixteen week mark.

Still, she wished Terra was with her right now.

Even though she knew her baby couldn't likely understand her, Aqua spoke to her belly as she rubbed it. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach right now as she spoke.

"Hey there…it's me, your mommy! I hope you're doing well today. Your father has been keeping me on bed rest right now…" Aqua said softly and motherly to her belly. "It's a bit dull, but you need to be healthy, so harsh training is out of the question." Aqua paused for a moment as she let out a content sigh.

"And besides…your father is pampering me even more than before. It's rather…nice!"

Aqua nearly came out of her skin when a voice did respond to her, although she quickly realized who it was.

'_Are you missin' Terra Bear's pampering, darling?'_ Dark Aqua commented to her mother figure.

'_By the Light, don't scare me like that. You nearly made my heart leap out of my chest…'_ Aqua replied with a small grin on her chest, placing a hand over her heart for a moment. It had been racing from surprise, but had quickly calmed down.

'_That's not really gonna happen, darlin'. Seems he's doing well, though. Your baby, I mean.'_

'_You act like you're rather certain of the gender,'_ Aqua replied in amusement to her dark counterpart. But then again, her dark counterpart was deeply apart of her body. Maybe she _did _know.

'_Damn straight I know! I'm a badass, sexy, awesome dark side. I'm your dark side, so that makes me epic,'_ Dark Aqua replied with a proud, confident tone.

Before she could respond to Dark Aqua, Aqua heard a knock at her own door, making her move to a sitting position before she said, "Come in!"

The door open and Terra peaked inside, making Aqua smile brightly as he spotted her, smiling in return as he opened the door and walked inside. Following him was Merlin the Wizard, who inspected the room with curiosity. In his right hand was the Bag of Holding.

"Terra!" Aqua said in a cheerful tone as she stood up and moved over him, hugging him firmly, with Terra returning the hug and going, "Aqa, you're looking wonderful."

Aqua blushed faintly as she kissed Terra on the nose and then one the forehead. "Thank you…" she said softly before she looked at Merlin and smiled.

"Thanks for coming to help us, Merlin," Aqua thanked the wizard, who nodded and grinned, adjusting his glasses some.

"O-of course, my dear. I'm always w-willing to help a friend in need. You needed a sonogram and I'm willing to provide! Although finding the blasted contraption before coming here was nearly an all-day evolution!" Merlin replied, making Aqua giggle in response.

"Still, I have to thank you. This is really exciting!" Aqua cooed, nearly gushing over the fact she was going to learn her baby's gender.

"It is. I can't wait to see myself! And better still, we get to see the baby…our baby…" Terra said as he smiled widely, interlacing his fingers with Aqua's, making her grin rather brightly.

"V-Very well. I'll get everything set up. Aqua, my dear girl, might you lay down and expose your s-stomach?" Merlin asked of the Keyblade Master, making her blush a bit before she nodded, returning to her bed. As Merlin began to pull out a rather advance looking laptop and several other devices, Aqua lay down on the bed and lifted her shirt, exposing her smooth belly.

Terra held Aqua's hand as she looked into his eyes. Terra spoke and said, "Well, this is it, Aqua…I'm excited. I hope it's a boy."

"Me too…" Aqua whispered softly, squeezing Terra's hand very softly. She was excited behind words and extremely happy. Neither lover bothered to look over when Merlin set the laptop on a stand next to Aqua's bed, the screen being blank for now.

However, the paste that was put onto Aqua's belly made her shiver in surprise and go, "Oh, that's really, really cold…!"

Terra chuckled in amusement as he earned a playful glare from Aqua. Soon, Merlin drew their attention to the laptop as he placed the sonogram machine against Aqua's belly.

Aqua and Terra's eyes widened as they saw the image of their child on the laptop moving around inside of Aqua's belly. Neither of them could tear away their eyes from the screen, captivated by the wonderful image before them. Aqua's hand squeezed Terra's firmly as she tried to control her emotions. She wanted to cry from sheer joy or laugh. Maybe even both.

"It's so cute…it's our baby…Terra…it's…" Aqua said softly as she smiled, tears dotting her eyes. Terra was grinning as well as he said, "Hey there…your mommy and I are happy to see you…"

Meanwhile, Merlin, having done this line of work before for other couples inspected the screen to determine the gender of Aqua and Terra's child. He was quickly able to determine the gender with his experienced eyes.

"I dare say you have a boy!" Merlin said as he inspected the screen for a moment.

This made Aqua and Terra light up even more, Terra leaning down and kissing Aqua on the lips as tears finally fell from the woman's eyes, weak, but happy sobs escaping her throat.

Aqua was just happy that Dark Aqua had been right after all.

* * *

The Harbingers where all playing a game of Command Board when they learned that Aqua's baby was a boy. Of course, the Final Harbinger hadn't taken it well.

"So…looks like I win, huh?" Sandcrab said to his friend as the Final Harbinger did a face plant onto the table before giving Sandcrab the one finger salute.

"Oh, shut up…" the Final Harbinger said before he slammed six thousand munny onto the table with an annoyed grumble. Sometimes, he was too stubborn for his own good. And he certainly didn't like losing.

"Oh, cheer up! You had a pretty good winning streak going, you know…" Sandcrab said with a chuckle as he reached out and grabbed his winnings from the bet.

"I suppose…but at least I only lose when I am betting munny. When it comes to other things, I'm rarely wrong. It's why I'm still number one," the Final Harbinger said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…you're good at that…" Sandcrab said before he looked to the sky.

He just hoped that Operation Freefall was as successful as they'd all hoped. A lot was riding on its success.

But he trusted his friend. That was all he could do now.


	5. Chapter 5: To Metroville

CHAPTER FIVE: TO METROVILLE

A battle on Nomanisan Island was coming to a halt after several hours. Mr. Incredible was panting heavily as he stood on the beach of the island, facing down a liter army of enemies. He had faced plenty of super villains before and robots. Those he was thoroughly used too.

But nothing could prepare him for what he was actually up against right now. No amount of experience had prepared Mr. Incredible for this insanity he was seeing.

After finding his former biggest fan was now his enemy, naming himself Syndrome, he found the villain was now somehow super powered with something he called 'The Power of Darkness!' And in addition to the Omnidroid, Mr. Incredible learned that Syndrome could summon monsters.

He called them Heartless and when Mr. Incredible learned they used to be people-_innocent human beings_-he had been truly appalled at how low Syndrome had gone. All because Mr. Incredible had told him long ago to 'Fly home.'

There was thick carpet of Shadows and Neo-Shadows before the battered super hero. There was no way he could take out all of these monsters.

Panting heavily and his legs shaking, Mr. Incredible asked Syndrome, who was located on top of the recently defeat Omnidroid, a aura of black and purple around him, "What do you want? Why are you doing all of this!?"

Syndrome cackled in delight, enjoying the pain he was causing his former idol. "Now you respect me, because I'm a threat. That's the way it works. Turns out there are lots of people, whole countries, that want respect, and will pay through the nose to get it. How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons! I was going to unleash the Omnidroid and then defeat it, becoming a superhero and selling my products, but my most recent sponsor gave me a much better idea!"

Syndrome was about to continue when a Mr. Incredible threw a hunk of the shattered Omnidroid at Syndrome, who snarled and protected himself with his new powers, a hand of dark energy erupting from his back and slapping away the hunk of metal. Seconds later, that hand extended forward and smashed into Mr. Incredible, pinning him to the ground. The man struggled as hard as his worn out body would allow, but it wasn't enough against the fresh Syndrome and his new powers.

"Oh, ho, ho! You got me monologing! Of course, this particular monologue needs to be said so I can see you squirm in terror!" Syndrome said as he floated over to the downed 'Super.' He got face to face with Mr. Incredible, grinning widely.

"First, I'm gonna capture your family. Then I'm going to make you watch as myself, the Omnidroid, and my army of Heartless take over the world. And when I am done with that, I'm going to kill all of you and your family!"

Mr. Incredible did indeed feel the cold pit of fear swirling around in his belly. That threat was beyond real. "No! You don't need to do this! I'll do anything!"

Syndrome erupted into laughter as he floated back, tossing his head back and replying, "Too late! Fifteen years too late!" Lifting the arm of energy up, Syndrome smashed Mr. Incredible against the sandy beach several times before the 'Super' finally passed out from all the damage he had incurred. After this, Syndrome let go, dancing happily.

"Oh yeah! I beat Mr. Incredible! Not so super now, are you! And when I'm done here, I'll make sure I take away your future and erase your existence from history in my new world order!"

Motioning around him, several Large Body Heartless appeared around Syndrome. Pointing to Mr. Incredible, Syndrome said, "Take him to the prison cells! And make sure you watch him. If he even tries to escape, I want to know so I can knock some more sense into him!"

Four Large Bodies lumbered over to the downed Mr. Incredible, grabbing his arms and legs and carrying him away, even several other Large Bodies as escorts. Looking to more Large Bodies, Syndrome said, "You all! Grab the Omnidroid, I need to fix it!"

Unknown to Syndrome, someone was watching him from the dense forest foliage.

Mirage was horrified by the rather sudden change in her employer. What had happened to him? Syndrome was bad, but he wasn't ever this evil! And where had these powers so suddenly come from? Could it be that their last sponsor had something to do with this? It made sense to Mirage.

Biting her lower lip, Mirage resolved to set things straight. "I need to warn someone..."

"I don't think so," came the cool voice from behind Mirage, making her eyes go wide and her body pivot. Before she could react, a rather imposing firearm was pushed into her face. Before her was a grey robed female armed with forty-five caliber silver colored revolver, the weapon cocked and ready to fire.

"You! You're the..." Mirage sputtered in surprise, recognizing the woman instantly. This was Syndrome's newest sponsor! But she had left the island, hadn't she?

"Blah, blah. Listen, you'll get a chance to warn someone, alright, but not right now. You see, Syndrome isn't quite in a position to be a real solid threat..." the Grey Robe Female said as she used her magic to wrap Thorns of Nothingness around Mirage, who was unable to break free of the powerful bonds.

"When I say it's time, I'll let you go. For now..." the robed woman said with a cruel tone. "...we're gonna let some people suffer rather delightfully!"

Grabbing Mirage by her hair, the Grey Robed Female dragged her away, a wicked grin never leaving her face. This battle was going to be good.

* * *

_**Two Days Later...**_

Aqua was thoroughly enjoying herself right now, being around six p.m. at Land of Departure. The living room was packed with herself, Terra, Ventus, and Xion, all of them enjoying a game of Command Board. Since Terra didn't want them to play the life sized version due to Aqua being pregnant, they had settled with the table sized version. This didn't decrease the fun they were all having, however. Even Xion had caught on quickly to the game and how it was played.

Of course, she was also getting to cuddle with Terra on the couch, which made Aqua even happier as her hand rested on her stomach. She was wearing a lighter attire, with blue lounging pajama pants and a loose Navy blue hoodie. Terra was wearing a pair of loose red gym shorts and a form fitting black T-shirt, while Ventus was wearing a green hoodie with white lounging pajama pants. Xion was wearing black shorts and a white tank top. Ventus and Xion were sitting across from Aqua and Terra, next to one another.

Right now, Ventus was winning the game, with Aqua in second place and Terra and Xion tied. Aqua could care less about winning the game though. She just wanted to enjoy some time with her friends.

Leaning on Terra's shoulder, she giggled as Xion got Captain Dark rather than Captain Justice. The poor girl was not doing well at the moment. "Oh...not this guy," Xion groaned as she slumped her shoulders some.

"Sorry Xion, but looks like I'm going to keep my lead!" Ventus teased, making Xion smack his shoulder playfully, blushing slightly. Aqua was fairly observant and noticed how Xion acted around Ventus. It was very much obvious to Aqua that Xion liked Ventus quite a bit.

"Careful, Ven. Anymore and your ego will burst your head," Aqua teased her blonde friend, making his mouth drop in shock before he sputtered rather indignantly. He couldn't say much before Terra chimed in.

"Yeah; you know how good Aqua is at this game. You might want to check yourself," Terra said to his friend, who looked over and frowned. "Aw man, you're both picking on me! No fair!"

Xion giggled at how the friends interacted with one another, earning a glare from Ventus, but the glare quickly shifted into a laugh, a much softer expression coming to his face. Ventus couldn't keep a mean expression for very long against most people.

"Well, I'm still ahead, so I'll make sure you all eat my dust!" Ventus finally managed to reply to his friends, making everyone chuckle in amusement. Aqua leaned into Terra some more, grabbing his right hand and placing it on her stomach. Terra smiled as he rubbed her stomach slowly, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips and whispering, "I love you..."

Aqua smiled back and nuzzled against him, replying, "I love you too, Terra. I can't wait for you to be able to feel the baby better...our little boy..." She was feeling so proud and excited as well. And to make thing even better, after the baby was born, she and Terra would be having their wedding! Aqua was exceptionally excited.

"Aqua, Terra, it's your turns! Stop suckin' off one another's faces!" Ventus goaded to them, making Aqua and Terra look at Ventus and then at once another. Rather than get embarrassed, both Aqua and Terra grinned devilishly. Ventus and Xion both felt a level of concern rise within them.

"Oh, that wasn't 'sucking face, Ven-Ven'," Aqua began with a coy grin as she leaned closer into Terra.

"_This_ is 'sucking face,'" Terra finished before Aqua and Terra's lips connected, tongues slipping into one another's mouths, kissing with passion and fire. Aqua groaned into Terra's lips, thoroughly enjoying the kissing. Her hands gripped at Terra's shoulders while his arms were at her hips.

Ventus coughed and looked away at this display of affection, a blush creeping onto his face. Xion was also blushing heavily, but she was thinking if she and Ventus could do something like that some day.

Xion looked at her friend, seeing him blushing and looking just as embarrassed as she was, before she looked away once again. She made her decision right then and there.

_'Maybe Master Aqua would give me advice after this game...?'_ she thought, hoping that wasn't outside the Master/Student boundaries.

She'd only know after the game.

* * *

Aqua hadn't had too many strange cravings, since she had been eating a very healthy diet and exercising enough to allow her to keep herself in trim shape. She wanted her baby to be very healthy when he was born and Aqua wanted to try and get back into training, due to her secret fear of the voice she'd heard when battling Xehanort Solutus.

But she did have cravings. She couldn't really help that. She had already eaten an entire jar of peanut butter and before that, she had consumed every piece of milk chocolate in the cabinet, something she was appalled with, even now. She groaned, taking a seat on the kitchen countertop and looking at the jar in her hand.

She never thought she would be eating an_ entire_ jar of pickles and the preparing to drink the juice itself. Why did her baby-to which her and Terra had quite agreed on a name yet-make her try and eat odd things or a lot of food out of the blue?

Aqua looked around to make sure no one was watching. She felt so embarrassed that she was going to be eating this much, followed by drinking this juice. Pickle juice! Of all the things to crave, why did it have to be pickles? She normally didn't even like pickles.

"Well...I might as well get this over with," Aqua said with a bit of a shrug as she brought the jar to her lips and began to chug it, gulping down the liquid. Closing her eyes, she was fully unaware of Xion walking into the kitchen and coming to a halt, staring at Aqua as she drank.

_'Is...that a jar of pickle juice?'_ Xion thought, cocking her head in curiosity, looking like a puppy that was seeing something wondrous for the first time. Were all pregnant woman alike in the desire to eat strange things? Xion was curious.

Aqua finished drinking the pickle jar, letting out a breath that blew into the jar with a wooshing noise. As she brought the jar away from her face, she spotted Xion and jumped a bit, making her gasp slightly. nearly dropping the jar she was holding. She hadn't been expecting anyone to be in the kitchen with her, so seeing Xion had certainly startled the poor girl.

"You startled me, Xion," Aqua said as she placed the jar on the counter top, placing a hand over her heart as she chuckled a bit. To be honest, she was more worried about being seen drinking pickle juice.

Sensing her Master's embarrassment, Xion flushed and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Master..." She was about to continued with her apology when Aqua shook her head and smiled.

"It's perfectly fine, Xion. What brings you here? A late night snack?" Aqua asked, changing the subject and teasing her student light heartedly.

"Um...n-no," Xion replied meekly and she played with her hands, looking a bit nervous. Aqua waited patiently for Xion to continue before a look of surprise came over Aqua's face at Xion's next words. "I...um...I was wondering if you could give me r-relationship advice?"

Aqua perked a bit before a small smile, motherly in nature came to her face. She knew what this was all about. Getting off of her perch, Aqua landed on her feet softly, feet padding against the ground as she walked over to Xion, stopping before her before she spoke.

"This is about Ventus and your love for him, isn't it?" Aqua asked Xion, knowing she was right, but asking just to make sure.

Xion, a thick scarlet blush forming across her face, nodded rapidly and said, "I really love him, Aqua. He..." Xion was a bit shocked that Aqua knew so readily, but maybe it was because Aqua was really keen? She wasn't sure, but she hoped that Aqua could help her.

Aqua placed her left hand onto Xion's shoulder, cutting her off with the motion before the Keyblade Master spoke. "Xion, I can't assure you that Ventus will return your feelings. I can't make that kind of promise. However, if you don't try and tell him how you feel, you'll never know if he also loved you...and I'd rather know I tried and failed than ever tried at all." Aqua smiled and said, "I know it sounds harsh...but that's how it really is. You have to try."

Xion was quiet for a moment, looking down at the ground as she mulled over what her Master had told her. It was sound advice, but she didn't know when she would tell Ventus. Looking back up, Xion asked, "When should I try...?"

"When you're ready and I can promise you...when you are, I'll make sure me and Terra aren't nearby so you can do this on your own. I know you can," Aqua said to her student with a confident grin. Her confident was rubbing off of on Xion at this point, making the girl smile bright in response.

"Thank you, Master...!" Xion said with a smile, moving to hug her Master carefully, knowing she couldn't squeeze too tightly due to Aqua's pregnant status. Xion hugged Aqua, who laughed a bit and hugged her back. They embraced for a moment before Aqua pulled away, ruffling her student's hair some.

"H-Hey...!" Xion said as she playfully swatted at Aqua's offending arm, making Aqua laugh a bit more.

"You better go get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day of training..." Aqua said to her student, who nodded eagerly and replied, "Yes, Master!"

After this, Xion turned and rushed out of the room, clearly encouraged by Aqua's words and her advice. Aqua smiled a bit and thought, _'Xion, I know you and Ventus will make a good couple...'_

_'Speakin' of couple, darlin'...'_ Dark Aqua interjected, making Aqua perk some. _'I bet Terra wants a piece of you...'_

_'A piece? Oh, no, he's getting everything tonight. Hm...rowr~!'_ Aqua thought hotly before she licked her lips a bit.

_'Ah, you're such a pervert, darlin','_ Dark Aqua said with a snicker, knowing tonight was going to messy and loud.

With that, Aqua departed, heading to Terra's room.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

The Main Hall of Land of Departure was rather lively. Terra, Ventus, and Xion were apart of three way battle, with Aqua watching and correcting errors as she saw them. The fight itself wasn't fast paced or too intense, but intense enough that Aqua was forced to throw in Barrier spells-earning disapproving looks from Terra-to make sure no one got hurt. Training wasn't supposed to kill you, usually.

"Terra! Stop being so rough to Xion!" Aqua said, making Terra look over and frown slightly, but he quickly withered under Aqua's intense glare. Aqua could be really scary when she wanted to prove a point. Or get her way.

He couldn't watched Aqua any longer, as Terra was forced to deflect several Keyblade strikes from Xion, sparks flying as he was actually pushed back. Granted, he wasn't going all out, but Xion was impressive and improving rapidly!

As the trio battled, Aqua heard a whining noise from the pink crystal behind the thrones of the Main Hall, a noise only she could actually here. It began to glow as well, attracting Aqua's attention.

Someone was trying to contact them.

Sneaking back to the crystal unnoticed Aqua, stood before it. She noticed Yen Sid's presence on the other side of the crystal "Oh, Yen Sid! it's very nice to see you..."

Aqua paused as Yen Sid spoke to her, making her nibble at her lower lip. That was bad. Very bad news. It seemed like they couldn't ever get peace around the worlds, but that was the job of a Keyblade bearer; to keep the peace.

"Of course, Yen Sid. I'll send Terra and Ventus right away," Aqua replied as she finished listening to Yen Sid, a determined look on her face. The crystal hummed for a moment before the pink light faded away, the sound of clashing Keyblades coming back to Aqua's ears. Moving out from around the thrones and back to her position in front of them on the raised platform they were on, Aqua called out to her students.

"Guys! We have a problem to deal with...one of the worlds is in serious danger!" Aqua yelled, making all the training that had been the main focus come to a sudden stop. Terra, Ventus, and Xion all looked over to Aqua, concern forming on their faces before the moved over to her.

"What's going on, Master?" Xion asked for the group.

"A world named Metroville is being overwhelmed by darkness and Heartless as we speak. Terra, Ventus...I need you to go help out," Aqua ordered, making the two arch their eyes brows. She wasn't sending Xion?

"Xion, you have to stay here. Just in case..." Aqua said, trailing off, reminding them of what happened with Sephiroth. With that intention made clear, Xion nodded before she moved over to Aqua. Terra and Ventus both nodded, with Terra saying, "Don't worry, Aqua. We'll be back in no time."

Aqua smiled, but none the less said, "Please be careful. The enemy you're looking for is named Syndrome. He's captured the local heroes named The Incredibles and his holding the hostage for now. But he has every intention to kill them, according to our on-world source. A lady named Mirage. She's located at a bar and grilled called South Comfort."

"Alright! We'll save them Aqua. Don't you worry!" Ventus declared before he turned and eagerly rushed off, heading towards the double doors. Terra glanced back at Ventus before looked back to Aqua.

"Aqua...I'll be careful and watch after Ventus. I promise I'll be ok," Terra said, assuring Aqua before he also ran off. Aqua watched them go, a somber expression on her face.

"Be careful, guys..." Aqua muttered, a feeling forming in her stomach. A great worry.

Was this the beginning of something new...?


	6. Chapter 6: Metroville Pandora

CHAPTER SIX: METROVILLE PANDORA

Metroville was busy as usually, very much unaware of the impending threat from Syndrome and his army of Heartless on Nomanisan Island. Life went on as normal. Streets were full of people, factories hummed and produced, businesses ran, and restaurants were full of people. The news was full of the usual stories, aside from new reports of an entire family missing from their home. Police, of course, were investigating.

Unknown to the public, those people were The Incredibles. And their sudden disappearance had the government on edge. But they did what they did best-hide this fact. After all, they knew the public would panic instantly if they learned a family of Supers had been kidnapped or something even worse had happened.

But one person was fully aware of what was happening to The Incredibles, as well as the plans that were coming to try and take the world by storm.

This person was Mirage.

This was the person that Terra and Ventus needed to find. Both Keyblade bearers were walking down a street that was away from downtown Metroville, being an older part of town. It was lined with older buildings and plenty of antique shops, stores, and the like. Terra wasn't interested in the stores, however. He and Ventus needed to find the bar and grill that Aqua told them their contact was at.

Ignoring the hundreds of odd stares they had gotten by now due to their 'normal' attire, Terra and Ventus had asked around to learn that South Comfort was on this particular street, although they didn't know were on the street. So, they simply walked.

"I wonder who this Mirage lady is? She's not a Keyblade bearer is she?" Ventus asked Terra in a hushed voice as they walked along.

"I am not sure, but I'm going to guess she isn't," Terra replied after a bit of thinking into the question. If she was. wouldn't have they have earn of her at one point? She would have been a target for Heartless, which had only recent appeared on this world. "But regardless, she's on our side. We need to help as much as we can."

Ventus could agree with this as they walked, looking forward before catching the place they were looking for on the other side of the road. It was a simple looking store front, brick in nature with a big neon red lighted sign that said SOUTH COMFORT on it. All in capitalized letters, of course. It seemed rather busy, too.

"Hey, Terra, look. There's the bar and grill," Ventus announced to his friend as he pointed towards the location, a smile coming to his face. Terra followed the direction that Ven's finger was pointing in, a smile coming to his face as well. It was about time they found where they needed to go.

"Come on, let's head inside," Terra said as he looked both ways before he started to cross the street, Ventus following close behind him. They reached the front of the store, Terra and Ventus walking through the open doors and into the interior of the store. It had a very Southern look to it, being mostly of wooden construction, including all wooden floors, chairs, and tables. There were many trinkets of Southern flavor on larges and shelves on the wall, as well as many pictures.

But right now, Terra was concerned about finding Mirage-something that was a rather easy task. In a booth in the far side of the room across from the entrance of the bar and grill was a tall, slender woman with startling white hair, green eyes, and a black dress that did nothing to hide her curves. With her with a well build back man wearing a suit, sporting a bald head, brown eyes, and what appeared to be a soul patch to Terra and Ventus.

"I'm going to go out a limb and say those are our contacts..." Ventus said before Terra looked at him and nodded, starting to head over to who they presumed to be Mirage-the woman, if Terra was guessing. Long before they reached the table, the two people at it glanced in Terra and Ventus's direction. When they reached the table, Terra spoke first, going, "I'm looking for Mirage."

The woman smiled and replied in a teasing manner, "I never expected what that woman said was true. But not only was it true, but I have to admit, you are rather handsome." Terra did his best to not blush slightly as the woman continued, seemingly unperturbed by his uncomfortable feeling. "You've come to the right place. I am Mirage."

At this point, the man stop up as well, going, "And my name is Frozone. I'm a ally of Mr. Incredible and his allies..." In reality he was well aware that allies meant family, but he didn't trust this oddly dressed people. Oh, he didn't have much room to talk when he was wearing his costume, but he still didn't just up and trust everyone.

_'A woman, huh? I wonder what that means...'_ Terra thought, wanting to ask about it, but realizing that he needed to focus on the lives of The Incredibles over anything else. If he had time to ask those questions, he would. Speaking, Terra replied, "My name is Terra."

Ventus, being as energetic and happy as he was, pointed to himself proudly with his right thumb and said, "And my name is Ventus, but you can call me Ven for short! We're here to help you with your problem..."

"You mean Syndrome and his army. I am glad you came. The very same lady that told me to contact you after keeping me hostage has managed to goad Syndrome into capturing The Incredibles and coming to the city to destroy it, to make more Heartless. She did something to him..." Mirage said with a somber, disgusted look on her face. She felt ashamed she had worked for that man now.

"Mirage here tells me that Syndrome's army will be arriving in the hour and he's bringing Then Incredibles as captives and forcing them to watch his glorious victory..." Frozone said with an amused chuckle, knowing just how this sounded. Rather stereotypical, but still really, really bad.

"But we're going to stop that. How do you know so much, Mirage? Did this lady you talked about tell you everything?" Terra asked, wanting to try and understand what they were up against. Ventus watched the three converse and let Terra do the talking for now. It was likely better her did anyways, being more experienced than Ventus. "I'm going to assume the Syndrome will be bring more than just Heartless. What else has happened? I need a complete picture here."

"Smart man. Syndrome was a weapons inventor and he has the Omnidroid, a combat robot with self learning software. Artificial intelligence that learns as it fights, making it all the more difficult to beat the longer a fight takes. And to top it off..." Mirage began to say before she trailed off. She didn't want to speak about what she saw, as it bothered her.

While both Terra and Ventus waited for her to continue, Frozone did it for Mirage. "Syndrome has gotten powers...something he seems to call the 'Power of Darkness.' Combined with his intelligence, he likely just became a lot more dangerous."

"How is he getting here?" Terra asked, wanting to stop him before he reached the city and caused massive amount of damage and killed a lot of innocent people. After this, they needed to act fast, before all Hell broke loose.

"He's using a large airship that the woman helped bring to life. It's more like a flying carrier than anything else..." Mirage said to Terra, who rather suddenly smiled. "What does it have to cross over to reach here?"

"An ocean..." Frozone began before the very think Terra was thinking about suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, you are a sly dog Terra. I am liking this guy already...!"

Ventus blinked and said, "Huh? Did I miss something...?"

Terra looked to his right at Ventus, a grin on his face. "No, but I can promise you this is going to make a big splash!"

Ventus, despite missing just what Terra meant, had a feeling this was going to be really interesting.

* * *

Syndrome's flying carrier lumbered over the ocean that led to Metroville. The Helicarrier was a seaworthy ship capable of VTOL flight by way of four huge lift fans mounted on the sides. It had two runways, one with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel and is used for forward launches of aircraft, and the other diagonally aligned runway above is suitable for landings. All of this was controlled by a massive island structure akin to a Nimitz class super carrier island. It was on the bridge of the island that Syndrome, still crackling with the power of darkness, watched the captured Incredibles inside of a Containment Field. Everyone was there: Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Jack-Jack, and Violet. They were all in costume, Syndrome ensuring that. Only Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible were conscious at the moment, however.

"You know, this is the day, Mr. Incredible...the day I show you that all heroes are absolute failures. Not only can they not save themselves, but they can't save anyone else..." Syndrome said in a dark and wicked tone.

"Shut the Hell up, Syndrome! You'll never get away with this!" Mr. Incredible screamed in anger and rage.

"Bob..." Elastigirl said softly, seeing the tears in her husband's eyes. She had been so wrong to doubt that Bob was cheating on her. She had also been wrong to try and forget the old days, to think the heroes really weren't needed

But it seemed like it didn't matter anyways. Frozone was not going to be able to stop this all alone and save them, even if he did have an advanced warning. And he, as far as she knew, didn't.

"I'm not going to get _away_ with this? Oh, you are rich. I've already won!" Syndrome began to rant, unaware of a twinkling dot in the sky that was growing bigger as it reached towards his ship undetected. "When we reach Metroville, I'm going to destroy it until nothing is left!"

"You ruthless monster..." Elastigirl said, her eyes going wide with horror as Mr. Incredible gritted his teeth like a savage beast. He wanted to break free and smash Syndrome's skull into the ground.

"And nothing you two say will change what happens next!" Syndrome announced proudly, starting to throw back his head to laugh.

Instead, there was a crash as the light impacted with the flight deck right in front of the Helicarrier, making a massive crash that made metal shutter and groan loudly. Syndrome stumbled about as alarms went off, letting out a surprised yelp before he feel onto his back for a moment. Something had hit the ship, hunks of twisted metals and non-skid going airborne from the hit. Something had hit rather _hard_ too!

Everyone was shocked on the bridge, Syndrome running out onto a catwalk, snarling, "Who dares to attack my ship!?" Mr. Incredible felt some hope, a smile coming to his face. He was hoping that whoever just landed could save the day. _'I don't know who you are...but I believe in you...!'_

The smoke started cleared from the impact zone, Heartless of the Shadow type getting near the hole, going to insect it. Before the smoke could finish clearing, a several spears of ice erupted from the smoke, spearing the Shadow Heartless and destroying them. This was followed swiftly by a single huge flaming rock crashing into a large grouping of Neo-Shadows, four taking direct hits and being turned to ash instantly. Syndrome's eyes widened in surprise, despite the anger boiling in his darkness tainted mind. Someone was actually attacking him!? How!? His approach was supposed to be undetectable!

Unless someone had leaked his route.

And only _two_ people could do that: Mirage and his new sponsor. And Syndrome had a good feeling he knew just who was the culprit here. He clenched his fists, dark energy crackling around him. He was going to kill that Mirage.

But first on his list was those before him.

The smoke finally cleared to show Terra, now wielding Ends of the Earth, and a costumed Frozone. Terra had a stony glare on Syndrome, Frozone's fists covered in ice as he gritted his teeth. Frozone could tell that Mirage wasn't joking. Everything about Syndrome felt really, really wrong. Like all the hate in a world was staring back at him.

"So that's Syndrome...he reeks of darkness," Terra said as he got into a fighting stance, shifting his weight more evenly, ready go into combat at a moment's notice.

"No kidding...it's like I am getting a bad case of heartburn here..." Frozone said to Terra as Syndrome clenched his fists in rage.

"So, Frozone and some punk looking kid?! If that's all you got, the this'll be a breeze! I'll let the Omnidroid crush you and it'll become even stronger now!" Syndrome said with a sneer before and elevator began to work behind Terra and Frozone. The two of them turned to face what was coming up, the hanger elevator bringing up the deadliest form of the Omnidroid yet-the Omnidroid 10. The five story tall behemoth of a weapon had five whip-like legs with four pronged claws at the end of its legs. It's 'head,' a group of sensors contained inside of disk shaped head, had a blood red visor that glow bright as the metal monster observed Frozone and Terra, lumbering at them, making the metal deck shake under each footfall.

"Well...what's big, ugly, and looks like a overgrown wreaking ball?" Frozone said as the Omnidroid came to a halt in front of him and Terra.

"Not now, Frozone!" Terra replied, just wanting to take down the Omnidroid and keep Syndrome busy. They needed to keep Syndrome's attention of them and nothing else. The success of this plan and the fate of the world depended on it.

"Get them!" Syndrome commanded with a roar, the Omnidroid 10 instantly attacking with a double downward swing of its claws, Terra rolling away from the attack while Frozone rushed into the sky, the claws of the Omnidroid 10 impacting the deck with a load crash, denting it deeply. Terra was forced to avoid a single rapid sweeping swing that he ducked under, Frozone attacking the Omnidroid with balls of ice, the armored hide of the metal monster taking the blows rather well.

_'Greet, this thing is fast, strong, and well armored...'_ Terra through as he fired a Thundaga spell at the face of the Omnidroid 10, which took a direct hit, recoiling slightly. A spear of ice hit it in the back of the head, Frozone taunting it, but so being forced to dart down towards the deck when the Omnidroid 10 tore a hunk of the flight deck away and flung it at him. Another flung of metal, but this one came even closer to hitting its mark. And Frozone was moving quickly, too! It was Obvious the robot was learning quickly.

Terra leaped at the Omnidroid 10, attacking with a Ars Solum, aiming at one of its legs, unleashing a powerful combination attack of spinning slashed and powerful downward strikes. Sparks flew as Ends of the Earth shaved away at the armoring on the leg joint before the Omnidroid 10 snapped it away, to prevent any more damage being done, leg coiling and whipping out to try and hit Terra. Frozone darted down and grabbed Terra, pulling him away and into the air as the Omnidroid's claw tore a large slash into the flight deck.

"Throw me onto that damn thing! Try and flash freeze it's legs to the ground, too!" Terra said to Frozone as they flew around the Omniodroid 10, which soon began to fire beams of red light from its visor, Frozone rolling and darting about as he flew, going, "Damn, this thing is tough! I can't believe Bob beat two of these things!"

With a powerful spin, Frozone flung Terra right at the Omnidroid 10, seemingly flying right at him. The Omnidroid snapped two of its legs up, claws turning into spinning blades that would tear Terra apart. Frozone and Terra had a plan though. Terra rather suddenly, calling on the power of darkness, Terra did a Dark Raid, halting mid-air as he flung his Keyblade like a boomerang at the Omnidroid, hitting the weakened leg from before and finally slicing off the claw. Terra landed in front, but away, from the Omnidroid 10, who started to lumber at him.

It didn't make it far.

Frozone suddenly flash froze the metal behemoth's legs to the ground, repeating the process as the Omnidroid 10 struggled to break free. "C'mon, Terra, I can't keep this up much longer! He's gonna break free! We got to stop him _now!"_ Frozone warned his ally, starting to feel in ability to produce ice decreasing as the Omnidroid 10's mechanical body groaned as it worked to escape.

"I know!" Terra thought as he looked for a quick way to end this. What could he do? Looking around, Terra's cobalt eyes landed on the sparking, severed claw of the Omnidroid. He remember something that Mirage had said to him, Ven, and Frozone.

_'...it is heavily armored and the only thing ever to penetrate its armor was its own claw...'_

Terra acted on instinct, activating Dark Impulse, dark power exploding all around his body as he rushed to the claw. Using the massive black hand of Dark Impulse, Terra grabbed onto the claw and said, "Want some? You can have this back!"

Terra began to spin, increasing the speed of his spins before he flung the claw at the Omnidroid, guessing where the 'heart' was. If he was wrong, this fight might last a lot longer than needed. The claw screamed as it flew through the air, finally hitting the Omnidroid's chest area.

With a metal scream, the claw penetrated the hull of the monster, going in deep and then right into the power core of the robot. The robot began to flail about wildly, claws breaking free of the ice as it began to malfunction, its power core shutting down. It staggered about, almost drunkenly, Terra beginning forced to run away from the dying Omnidroid 10, legs pumping as he ran. The Omnidroid 10 reached out one more time for Terra before its red visor went dark and it toppled onto the ground.

There was dead silence.

Syndrome stared at the fallen Omnidroid with shock and awe before he began to stagger backwards, going, "No! This isn't how it's gonna end. I have the hostages! I have all the cards! You're..."

However, Syndrome was cut off.

_**"Going DOWN!"**_ Mr. Incredible's voice said, Syndrome pivoting just in time to see Mr. Incredible's meaty fist flying right at his face, black glove going to hit.

There was a massive shockwave as Mr. Incredible knew everything he had into a running straight punch, hitting Syndrome so hard he shattered his nose, his jaw, knocked out most of his teeth, and broke his neck. This caused the now limp Syndrome to fly through the air and off the port side of the ship, flying down.

Below him was a massive lift fan.

There was no fanfare when Syndrome's body feel into the fan, killing him once and for all as the fan torn him into ribbons and scattered him to the winds.

Mr. Incredible panted some as Elastigirl, carrying Jack-Jack, Violet, and Dash ran over to him, Elastigirl going, "Bob!" Tears were streaming down her face as her children both said, "Dad!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry everything...I'm sorry this happened..." Mr. Incredible said as he hugged his family, going, "I longed for the glory days so much that I had forgotten the most important thing of all. That you..." Mr. Incredible said as he hugged his family, nearly ready to cry as well. "All of you are what really matters..."

Away from them, Ventus and Mirage watched with smiles on their faces. Terra and Frozone had distracted Syndrome and the Omnidroid long enough that Mirage and Ventus had been able to sneak into the island undetected and shut down the containment field.

"We did it...!" Ventus said with a grin, feeling really good that this world was safe once again.

"Indeed, we did. But we need to take care of this carrier-it needs to be in better hands... An Osprey should be on the way to pick us all up," Mirage said as he began to head to the control panel of the ship itself. Once she reached it, she paused and looked back at Ventus.

"Syndrome once said valuing life made one weak...but seeing this," Mirage said before she looked at The Incredibles, even as Frozone joined them, with Terra walking past them, smiling as they thanked him. Mirage continued, "I know he was wrong."

Ventus nodded in agreement, a large grin on his face. "Yeah...friends, family...they're worth more than any level of power," Ventus said before he asked, "What are you gonna do with this carrier?"

"I think...it would make a fine base for heroes to work out of," Terra said as he reached the pair. "This shows what happens when people with the power to make a difference aren't allowed to."

"I agree..." Mirage said before she moved over to Terra first, hugging him and then to Ventus, hugging him as well. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done."

Terra and Ventus could only just smile.

* * *

Floating high above the Helicarrier, the Grey Robed Female was smiling widely at what she had just witness.

"So...maybe they are the ones," she said with a snicker, opening a Corridor of Darkness behind her. She had performed her task well and everything had gone according to plan. The Final harbinger was going to be pleased to hear about all of this.

Glancing back at the Helicarrier one final time before she left, the Grey Robed Female withdrew.

This was no setback, but a victory for those moving in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7: Of Legends and Love

CHAPTER SEVEN: OF LEGENDS AND LOVE

Stars zipped past Terra and Ventus as they headed back to Land of Departure from Metroville. Both of them were moving at a good clip on their Gliders, ready to get back to home after a successful mission. After giving their parting words and The Incredibles, Frozone, and Mirage thanking them for their help and telling them of the growing idea of creating a government regulated organization for fighting super villains, Terra and Ventus had departed.

Of course, Ventus was excitable as ever, mouth going a mile a minute as he talked excitedly about the mission. This was the first time he had been allowed to leave Land of Departure without having to run away. He liked that Aqua trusted him as much as she did.

"And when you threw that claw into the Omnidroid, it was like 'WABAM!' and then you dropped him! Man, Syndrome looked like he was gonna pee himself or something! And your combo moves with Frozone were awesome!" Ventus rambled, a huge grin spread across his face under his Keyblade armor's helmet.

Terra chuckled, being far more calm, but no less proud of their work. After all, this felt like Terra first good shot at taking the road to redemption by storm. Speaking to his 'little brother,' Terra said, "Well, I might have done a lot of fighting, but if it wasn't for your speed and Mirage's computer skills, we would have been in serious trouble. Syndrome would have had the cards still. We couldn't have done it without you Ven. As Aqua says..."

Ventus interrupted excitedly and replied, "Yeah, yeah, that teamwork will always win the day because no one person can carry all the weight!" He was glad they could carry some weight and that Sora and Aqua didn't have to do all the heavy lifting any longer.

Ventus wanted to make sure his friends did have to save the day ever again alone.

"That's right," Terra responded as he glided forward, looking at his friend for a moment. For a moment, images from his terrifying nightmare flashed through his mind, but he kept his composure. There was no way that was going to happen. It was just some stupid nightmare that was the product of worrying way too much.

But one thing of real worry was the 'Grey Robed Lady' that Mirage had told Terra about. Who was she? Mirage didn't to know, but she told Terra everything she could about the being, but nothing extremely concrete. But it was better than nothing, of course.

After a pause, Terra continued with, "I'm sure Aqua will be really proud of us, Ven. All I know is I am ready to go home and sleep."

"Yeah! I wonder how Xion is doing..." Ventus muttered, but still loud enough that Terra could hear him. Terra could heard the longing in Ventus's voice. He knew that sound. That was the sound of someone starting to fall for someone.

"It seems like someone is getting rather passionate about their time with Xion," Terra teased with a chuckle. This made Ventus look over and sputter some.

"I'm...umm...we're just good..." Ventus said in a rushed, embarrassed tone. After all the times he had teased Aqua about Terra, he should have known that something like this was bound to happen. He should have kept his mouth shut!

"Right. Sure you are. I bet when we get back, she's going to be leaping onto you and hugging you. I bet she might even kiss you too," Terra replied, once again getting under his friend's skin and getting him back for all the times he had teased Aqua and himself. Revenge was a sweet thing.

Ventus let out a long groan. Suddenly, the trip felt like it was going to take a century.

* * *

Xion and Aqua were training inside the Main Hall. Well, it was more like Aqua was watching and helping Xion train. Aqua was wearing her normal attire, but with a bit larger, looser shirt to it wouldn't put any pressure on her belly. Xion, on the other hand, was wearing her Organization XIII boots and pants, but with black shirt like Terra with a belt around her waist that had a couple of pouches on it. She had a Mark of Mastery badge, red in color as a belt buckle.

Aqua watched as Xion trained her heart out, doing her best to master a Shotlock Aqua was trying to teach her. This Shotlock was something Aqua figured would be easy to show Xion, being something Aqua could perform without endangering her baby. After showing Xion how to perform the Shotlock and explaining its mechanics to the girl, Aqua then allowed Xion to attempt the Shotlock herself.

"You're doing great!" Aqua encourage the raven haired girl, who nodded with a smile. This would be her fifth attempt to try and perform this Shotlock. Much to Xion's surprise, controlling the energy of the attack was proving much harder than it actually looked.

"Alright, I can do this..." Xion said, looking at several targets that her mentor had created with some simple flicks of magic. The white orbs of magic floated lazily several feet away from Xion. Aiming her Keyblade Oathkeeper at the targets, Xion locked on the before she leaped into the air. Red beams of energy floated to her Keyblade before the exploded forth and rushed towards the targets, hitting several. Unlike the last few times, Xion successfully unleashed three more waves of energy on the targets, destroying all of them.

"There, perfect Xion!" Aqua said with a cheer as Xion successfully managed to perform a Ragnarok Shotlock. The girl had tired four times before hand before she had succeeded in performing the Shotlock to its fullest. Xion landed and began to leap up and down, celebrating her success happily.

"Yes! I did it, I really did it Master!" Xion exclaimed to the pregnant Keyblade Master, who merely smiled proudly at her student. She walked over and placed a hand on Xion's shoulder, squeezing firmly. Xion was impressed at how much strength Aqua had for not really training at all. At least to everyone's knowledge anyways.

"I'm very proud of you. I'm proud of all three of you, Xion. I'm just happy I can be a good Master to all of you. I wasn't sure I could at first..." Aqua freely admitted to Xion. After all, she had had such big shoes to fill. Master Eraqus was something she felt like she could never even compare herself too.

"You're a great Master. You make even more complex spells and techniques easy to learn. You explain them so well..." Xion replied to Aqua, truly believing on what she was saying. If Terra could actually semi-enjoy magic lessons because of Aqua, then she surely had to be doing something right!

"Thanks, Xion..." Aqua said with a faint blush on her face, not use to such praise. However, she was wondering how her 'boys' were doing. She hoped that they had taken down Syndrome and where coming home soon.

_'Darlin', the boys are gonna be just fine. I am sure they beat Syndrome's ass...'_ Dark Aqua said in regards to Aqua's thoughts on Terra and Ventus. She was confident in them, much like Aqua was.

_'You're right. I am sure they did just fine. I trust them completely,'_ Aqua said with a small smile as Xion continued to practice the Shotlock, spell, and physical maneuvers that Aqua had taught her today.

_'Well, Terra bear's gonna be a daddy, so he's gotta be alright. Otherwise, he can't give ya belly rubs,'_ Dark Aqua replied with a chuckle, making Aqua blush faintly and reply, _'Well, he does give good belly rubs! And it's not my fault my skin can be so sensitive...'_

Dark Aqua chuckled and let the matter slide. Something else was bugging her, though. _'Ya two need to pick a name for 'em.'_

Aqua knew that was something they needed to do soon. She wanted to name their child Isaac, personally. But Terra wanted to name him Eraqus, which Aqua, while understanding the sentiment behind it, balked at the idea of that name. _'I love Isaac. But Terra wants Eraqus...'_

_'Also, I was thinkin'...doesn't it seem odd that Syndrome was rather suddenly consumed by darkness? Usually it's more gradual 'n all...'_

_'I know. I'm afraid that Syndrome's sudden darkness has something to do with that voice. But I can't prove it if it is and without evidence, then people might think I'm crazy,'_ Aqua replied as she and her dark side conversed with one another. After all, a random voice might alarm people, but she had nothing to help figure out who or where. And without that, acting was hard to do. And Aqua had no desire to make everyone paranoid.

_'I suppose so. But I still think we outta let someone know. Maybe King Mickey? Mr. Mouse seems like he'd listen 'n not judge...'_ Dark Aqua suggested to Aqua.

_'I was thinking that would be a wise course of action, for now,'_ Aqua replied with a bit of a nod as her hand moved to her stomach and laid on it.

Suddenly, Xion's voice pulled Aqua out of her conversation with Dark Aqua.

"Ven! You're back!" the raven haired girl squealed as she rushed over to Ventus, de-summoning her Keyblade and leaped onto the blonde, who squawked in surprise before he laughed and hugged her back firmly, the two happily embracing. Aqua's attention shifted to Terra as he walked past Ventus and Xion, smiling as he glanced at them both. His attention then shifted over to Aqua, a smiling lighting up his face as he came over to her.

"Aqua..." he said softly once he got near her, placing his hands at her waist holding onto her lightly.

"Terra..." Aqua replied with just as much affection and longing as Terra had. She was thrilled he was back from his mission. Him and Ventus, of course. She leaned into Terra gently and let out a soft sigh, going, "I missed you."

"I missed you as well, Aqua," Terra replied as he remained close to her. He simply held her close to him, enjoying her presence. She was warm and she was so soft at the same time. He just never wanted to let her go.

Meanwhile, Xion and Ventus were close together, Ventus enjoying the look of that tight shirt on Xion's body, as well as the smell of lavender shampoo in Xion's hair. Speaking, Ventus said, "I'm happy to see you, Xion. Have you been training a lot...?"

Xion looked up to Ventus and replied, with a small blush, "I have. Master Aqua is a good teacher! I mastered a Shotlock today and..." She trailed off when she realized just how sexy Ventus really was to her. And adorable. Xion felt her face blushing even more now.

Ventus didn't miss this and smiled awkwardly as he said, "Um...Xion? You're blushing really badly." He wondered what was actually making her act like this. Of course, he wasn't expecting how she answered him. Xion moved in closer and brushed her lips against Ventus, resulting in a stunted look on both their faces. But Xion pressed forward and this time, she kissed Ventus on the lips. Ventus blinked and a thick red blush appeared on his face. But he didn't retreat.

He kissed back.

Xion felt her heart flutter a little bit as she felt Ventus kissing her back. _'He's really kissing me back! It feels...feels...realllllly good...'_ Xion thought as she kissed him softly, tentatively, not wanting to scare him off, afraid he would flee like a frightened bird.

As they kissed, the future married couple didn't miss this. Aqua noticed it first before she motioned with a nod of her head at Ventus and Xion, getting the attention of Terra, who glanced back and smiled before he turned back to Aqua. He didn't want to ruin their moment of glory just yet.

"I think we need to play our part too, Aqua..." Terra said with a grin as he began to lean down to kiss Aqua.

"I can agreed...with..." Aqua began before she discarded words and simply moved in for the kill, kissing Terra back with passionate, her tongue snaking into Terra's mouth and their tongues moving against one another. Terra's hands gripped at Aqua's firm backside, making her moan against his mouth, making shivers run through both of their bodies.

Romance was heavy in the air between these couples.

After a moment of expressing their feelings for one another, Aqua brought the moment to an end because had something she needed to announce to everyone. Pulling away from Terra, thin strings of saliva between them stretching and then breaking, Aqua cleared her throat and said, "I have an announcement to make everyone!"

Terra arched his eye brows slightly as Ventus and Xion jumped a bit and then hurriedly back away from one another, a sky smile on Xion's face and a dreamy expression on Ventus's, thick blushes on their faces. Aqua pretended to not notice as she spoke.

"King Mickey needs our help tomorrow in cleaning up Maleficent's old castle. She's gone and the Prince Philp and Princess Aurora wanted to clear out the castle and fix it up," Aqua explained to her friends, who looked at one another. "They said we could take any items of interested we wanted as well."

"Oh, I bet that old hag has a million books you'd want, Aqua," Ventus exclaimed to the blue haired magic user, who flushed slightly and replied, "W-Well, maybe..."

"Don't tease Aqua about her love of books. After all, she's very knowledgeable because of those books, you know," Terra scolded Ventus, who puffed out his cheeks comically, but otherwise reminded silent.

"I wonder what other things she might have had. Maybe I could find some cool shells or pretty gems in there," Xion said, having started her sea shell and gem collection once again. It was a small hobby, but it kept her busy and happy.

"I'm sure you'll find something you'll love, Xion. C'mon. Let's go get dinner and go get a good night's sleep. I'll make a big cake to celebrate the success of Terra and Ventus's mission!" Aqua said with a grin, making Ventus and Xion whoop for joy before they took off running, like a pair of excited children.

Aqua began to move away from Terra, who started to follow before he paused. Should he tell Aqua about the strange lady that Mirage mentioned to them? The robed figured with a grey robe that seemed to know so much? He didn't wanted to alarm Aqua any.

Aqua noticed Terra wasn't following, turning around and looking at him with some concern. She _knew_ that look. The look of deep thought and wanting to tell someone something, but uncertain on how to tell them. She wasn't going to let this one slide, though. Moving back to Terra, Aqua said, "Terra, I know something is wrong. _Please_ tell me..."

Terra jumped slightly at Aqua's voice, despite how soft and pleading it was. He looked at her, tempted to not tell her, but his willpower quickly crumbled under those pleading eyes. Unable to even attempt to lie to Aqua, Terra replied, "Mirage was telling me that some woman in a grey robe corrupted Syndrome and made him into a monster. She used what sounded like Thorns of Nothingness, but...I thought that was something only Xemnas could do, right? Anyways, she seemed to know a lot and even allowed Mirage to call for our help. It feels like someone is behind the curtains..."

Aqua's eyes widened a little bit. This was interesting news. Was this something related to the voice that was calming he was going to come for her? If it was, why was the person female?

Of course, that meant that the voice had people working for it. That thought alone was very unnerving. Had the voice been the one that had sent Sephiroth after them? It seemed highly likely. And if that was so, then how many people had the voice twisted around into working for him?

Aqua finally replied after a bit and said, "I see. Thanks for telling me Terra. This person could become a really dangerous opponent in the future. We need to warn Sora and King Mickey to be on the lookout for this person."

Terra simply nodded at this, knowing that was the best course of action for now. They didn't know where to look for this person after all and they could be anywhere! But the more eyes they had looking, the more likely they could tract this person down. "That's the best we can do for now, I think," Terra finally said before both of them fell silent.

After a moment, Aqua said, "Terra...I'm worried and I know you are as well. But I promise, we'll endure any enemy that comes at us. We won't fail anymore, alright...?"

Terra smiled after hearing that, pondering how Aqua could always remain so damn confident in any situation. He reached over and placed with her hair, going, "I know..."

Aqua giggled and swatted at Terra's hand, going, "Terra!"

But what he said next made her eyes go wide.

"And by the way...I think Isaac is a perfect name, Aqua. It's perfect for our child..." Terra suddenly and softly blurted out.

Aqua looked to Terra as he swiftly retreated from her, rushing past her in a hurry. Aqua turned with him as Terra ran off, a small smile coming to her face.

_'Isaac...Terra, I love you, you silly, silly goober...'_ Aqua thought before she followed, feeling all the better now. She pushed all the worries away from her mind and focused on the task at hand. Tonight, it wasn't about strangely clothed figures, darkness, or warfare.

Tonight, it was about her friends.

* * *

The next day, Aqua, Terra, Xion, and Ventus found themselves in the castle of Maleficent after a relatively short trip to the world itself. King Mickey had meet them at Prince Philp and Princess Aurora's castle, the mouse happy to see his friends. He also commented how Aqua was doing very well, looking as strong as ever.

Unfortantly, while her friends were actually doing the heavy lifting, Aqua was forced to sit back and direct worker efforts. She didn't enjoy the fact she couldn't help rebuild walls and structures, but she was able to help remove any magical traps the evil fairy had left behind.

Of course, both Terra _and_ King Mickey had scolded her when she had used her magic or seemed to be working too hard. Aqua had pouted more than once today, not really used to being pampered or babied like this. It was driving her insane!

This was likely why she found herself sitting on a large chunk of stone that would eventually be used on one of the interior walls, watching the worked busily work on the walls themselves, tearing down old, worn out ones and starting to build new ones. Aqua really wanted to use her reconstructive magic to rebuild the castle, and had even suggested such, but King Mickey and Terra had absolutely forbidden her from doing such.

Idly rubbing her extended midriff, Aqua let out a bored sigh, having been waiting for three hours for any sort of news of magic traps or anything she could do to help. This was not how she was envisioning her day. Her friends wouldn't even let her into the real gold mine, the library, because it was falling apart and full of choking dust.

Aqua was about to stand up and go find something to do when she noticed King Mickey heading in her direction. Aqua's blue eyes focused on her fellow Master, smiling a bit when he got close enough.

"King Mickey. How are things going with the restoration of the castle? Do you need any help...?" Aqua inquired, hoping that King Mickey was going to tell her there was another magical trap that needed to be removed. The one that had walls and random teleporting portals had been the most fun to dismantle.

"Nah, looks like we got 'verythin' handled so far, Aqua! Y'all done enough so far, Aqua. I don't wanna have ya workin' too hard, least ya hurt yourself," King Mickey said with a grin as he spoke to Aqua. Aqua pouted slightly and slumped. She felt like a child being told to wait or something.

"But I'm so bored..." Aqua said with a groan, freely admitting that she was actually, finally bored.

King Mickey laughed a bit and teased to the bluenette, "Gosh, Aqua, I knew ya were the leadin' type, but I _never_ woulda guess you'd say you were bored!"

"That's not very funny, King Mickey..." Aqua said as the workers continued to work all around her and the mouse. Remember her and Terra's conversation, Aqua perked and said, "King Mickey, there's something I feel you need to know. I'm going to tell Sora as well, unless you'd like to tell him instead."

King Mickey instantly perked at the tone in Aqua's voice. This was likely something serious, judging from her body language and the glint in her eyes. "Whatcha got, Aqua?" King Mickey asked the Keyblade Master.

"Last night, after Terra and Ven came back from Metroville, Terra told me about a woman in a grey robe. She was the one responsible for Syndrome's sudden and violent descent into darkness. She seemed to know a lot about what was going to happen and even allowed Mirage to call for our help via Yen Sid. Someone-or maybe even a group of somebody's-are working behind the curtains..." Aqua explained to the King, who had a worried expression coming across his face. This was grave news indeed.

"Yer right. This is pretty bad. I'll tell Sora 'n Master Yen Sid as well, so they can be on the lookout fer this person," King Mickey replied to Aqua, who nodded in response. King Mickey pondered who this could be.

Before either of them could continue, Terra's voice grabbed both Aqua's and King Mickey's attention.

"Aqua! I found a book you might want to look at!" Terra said as he came rushing towards both Keyblade Masters in a hurry, King Mickey turning to looked at Terra as he came to a halt before the King and Aqua.

"Oh? What did you find, Terra?" Aqua asked before the brunette almost shoved a book into her face, Aqua recoiling slightly before her eyes focused. She didn't scold Terra for his actions due to the title catching her eyes.

"Volume Two: Legends H through L..." Aqua muttered when she grabbed the book from Terra's hands, looking the brown, leather book with golden lettering for the title. She inspected the book carefully, pleased to find it in very good condition.

"A book 'bout legends, huh? Wonder were the other volumes are..." King Mickey pondered as he watched Aqua look over the book, glancing back over to Terra.

"We're still looking for them, but I thought that one was the best of the bunch. You should really look in the H's," Terra suggested, trying to not reveal his worries about what the book held. He was starting to think his dream was more than a dream.

Maybe it was a warning.

Aqua blinked a bit, giving Terra a suspicious look, but not pressing the matter for now. Aqua opened the book and was presented with the very first entry, reading it out loud.

"'Harbingers, the Four Origins...'" Aqua said as she looked over the book, suddenly feeling very interested in the word. "'The sources of power and creators of the universe, even Kingdom Hearts, the Harbingers are beings above Gods. They reign supreme over all and are regarded as the most powerful beings in existence. There are only four Harbingers, no more, no less. There is the Light Harbinger, the ultimate source of Light, second strongest of the group. There is the Darkness Harbinger, Source of all Darkness. There is the Nothingness Harbinger, the ruler of all things Void. But all three bow to the Final Harbinger, protector of Kingdom Hearts, creator of the X-blade, and strongest of all. Seen and unseen, the Harbingers keep the universe safe and stable, creating times of great peace and great war.'"

"These guys sound pretty bad. Do you think they are exist? Maybe the grey robed woman..." Terra began before King Mickey cut off Terra.

"Terra, that's kinda ridiculous. Harbingers don't existent. They're just a legend," King Mickey replied, confident in such a statement. After all, Yen Sid didn't believe in the Harbingers and Yen Sid had been around for much, much longer than any of them. It seemed absolutely impossible for such incredibly powerful beings to remain completely hidden.

"So was the X-blade, King Mickey..." Aqua reminded the King before she closed the book, not reading anymore of the disturbing history of the Harbingers. It made her sick to her stomach, although she didn't dare show it. "But it seems hard to believe too...I think we should try and found out more about this woman before we declare her a Harbinger and cause some sort of panic."

Everyone could agree with that statement. Terra nodded and said, "Alright. I'll see if we can't find the rest of those volumes, alright?" He leaned in a kissed Aqua on the lips before he swiftly retreated, feeling a bit foolish for suggesting the woman was a Harbinger.

Aqua watched Terra moved back to the entrance that lead into Maleficent's library and once he disappeared from her view, she looked down at the book in her hands.

For some reason, Aqua couldn't shake the feeling of dread in her gut that mentioning of Harbinger.

* * *

_**One week before Aqua's actual due date...**_

Aqua let out a piercing scream as another painful contraction send waves of agony exploding through her slender body. Aqua was only eight months and three weeks along in her pregnancy when, last night, her water broke and she had gone into labor rather suddenly. Terra had nearly had a heart attack when her water broke, rushing Aqua to her room. There was no way Terra could get Aqua to Disney Castle and no way for anyone but Terra to help Aqua in her birth process. He had quickly kicked Ventus and Xion down the hallway before Aqua's sobs and screams pull him to her side instantly.

Aqua had been in labor for thirteen hours since then, but it was finally coming to an end, Aqua half naked at the moment, sweat coating her body as she shook and her teeth gritted.

"Come on, Aqua, you're doing great! Push! Give me a big push!" Terra said, doing his best to coach Aqua through this. Aqua back arched as she pushed, body contracting heavily.

What made it really bad was Aqua's choice to not take any sort of pain medications to dull the absolute agony she was feeling. Terra had tried to convince her many times to have something, even if she didn't want a epidural.

Of course, Aqua was stubborn and her reasons were rather valid, even if Terra's hand was going to pay the price.

"I've gotta be dilated first, damn it, you stupid bastard! I hate you! I hate you, oh! How could you do this...to...gahhhh! Terra!" Aqua screamed back, pain making her brain run a million miles a second, Terra's ears ringing from the screams Aqua was producing.

Tears were rushing down Aqua's face, her entire body feeling like it was on fire or being stabbed over and over again in her stomach. Her hair stuck to her skin as she was sweating heavily. She was gripping Terra's right hand tightly, fingernails digging into his skin and cutting the back of Terra's hand, blood running down it. Terra winced slightly from the pain, but soldiered through.

Much to Terra's weary eyes, Aqua had fully dilated the ten centimeters needed to finally start pushing, truly pushing anyways.

"I can see the head, Aqua, you're crowning! Push, Aqua, you've got this!" Terra said excitedly as he finally could see the head of their child start to come out. Aqua screamed, eyes clenching shut as she replied, "I'm glad you fucking can, but just _**shut up! GAAAH!"**_

A particularly unpleasant feeling as the baby's head spread Aqua's cervix and vagina open caused Aqua's hand to clench as tightly as possible, steel like grip making Terra's hand shatter with a series of loud cracks and pops. While it hurt a lot, Terra didn't show the fact he was in a lot of pain, least he upset Aqua to the fact she had just broken every bone in his palm area.

"Come on Aqua! Just a bit longer!" Terra said as blood dripped from his right hand, more and more of their child, Isaac, coming out of Aqua.

"Terra, Terra, Terra, TERRA, _TERRA, __**TERRA!"**_ Aqua repeated in a pain filled chant. Aqua felt like her entire world was exploding all around her, vision blurry from pain and tears.

Suddenly, the pain stopped completely as great pressure left Aqua's body, Aqua letting go of Terra's hand right away, looking down at it and noticing it was covered in blood. She whimpered a bit, want to look, but too sore too. She instead asked and apologized, "Terra, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Isaac is alright, isn't he? Please tell me he's alright..."

Terra casted a Curaga on his hand, green energy fixing his bones, his large left hand cradling Isaac before his right moved in to gently pick up and start wrapping Isaac up with sterile blankets as he began to wail as loud as Aqua had been. Aqua choked back a sob of happiness and said, "Ohhhh...Terra...!"

Terra smiled at his future wife before looking at Isaac, going, "Hey there little guy...it's me, your dad..." Isaac had no hair at the moment as he cried loudly, Terra nearly in tears at the sight of the small child behind held in his arms. Aqua had done it. _They_ had done it!

Aqua, knowing she needed to get the blood off of her hands, quickly used some water magic to clean her hand off and then some fire magic to dry herself off. She was not going to hold her child covered in blood.

"Terra, Isaac is so...cute...! I want to hold him..." Aqua said softly as she weakly reached for her and Terra's child. Terra nodded slowly and gently, very gently placed Isaac is Aqua's arms.

"Oh, Isaac...it's your mommy...I'm so happy to see you..." Aqua said softly as she cuddled with her newborn child, whose crying had finally tapered down and away, the child gurgling some as Aqua held him.

"Aqua..." Terra said, but he realized no amount of words could truly ever capture this moment for them.

But Terra knew one thing. Somewhere, somehow, Master Eraqus's spirit was looking down at the couple and smiling, proud of them. Somewhere, Aqua's mom Mizu was happy for her daughter.

And that everything was going to be ok.

But little did they know, that some place in the universe, the Final Harbinger was watching and knew it was soon time to move. And if they had known he was watching, they would have been chilled to the bone by his excited, insane laughter...


	8. Chapter 8: Double Date Night Part One

CHAPTER EIGHT: DOUBLE DATE NIGHT PART ONE

A playful sparring between powerful combatants raged in Event Horizon, with the Purple Robed Female and the Grey Robed Female nervously watching as Sandcrab, as he was nicknamed, and the Final Harbinger sparred with one another.

To anyone but a Harbinger, their spar looked like a life or death battle. But even this sparing was intense enough to worry the other two present. Of course, any time the two strongest Harbingers started to fight for their own violent entertainment, anyone should be nervous.

Right now, they were both clashing with a dizzyingly level of punches and kicks that smashed into one another with loud cracks and occasional sonic booms. Both of them were clothed in their robes, still, which didn't slow them down in the slightest.

Even as they clashed with one another, they taunted one another.

"Come on, Sandcrab, you look so sloppy that a child could beat you!" the Final Harbinger said as he deflected a series of rapid jabs from Sandcrab, grabbing onto his right wrist before he could withdraw it, landing Shadow Uppercut, a small explosion of dark energy happening as the Final Harbinger's right fist plowed into Sandcrab's stomach, making him gack in pain and doubled over as blood spurted from his lips. As the Final Harbinger tried to catch Sandcrab with a Front Snap Kick, the golden robed figure suddenly recovered, blocking the kick and counterattacking with Barrage Laser Holy, five thin beams of white energy hitting the Final Harbinger in the face, causing five small explosions that threw the black robed man back with a surprised cry, busting the Final Harbinger's lip.

"Don't get so cocky yet buddy! Otherwise, that's gonna cost ya!" Sandcrab replied with a chuckle before he was forced to duck as a Disc Blizzaga came flying at his head, the spinning hunk of disk shaped ice flying over his head, barely grazing his hood. Looking back up, the Final Harbinger laughed as Sandcrab stared at him.

"You should take your own advice, you know. I'm glad you have good reflexes, because I knew that hard enough to take off your head!" the Final Harbinger said with a chuckle as the two broke off their engagement for now.

"So, how much power did I force you to use them time around?" Sandcrab asked the much larger man before him. He was hoping for some level of improvement this time around.

"About forty percent. Basically the same as last time," the Final Harbinger replied to Sandcrab after a moment. He didn't want for Sandcrab to sulk any, looking over to the females present. "Alright, Aqua's got around six weeks recovery time. By that time, Chernabog and the Horned King will have completed their preparations for war-of course, we're going to end all of that in the name of Operation Freefall."

"Six weeks!?" the Grey Robed Female suddenly snarled, losing her cool and forgetting just who she was talking too. "Why the fuck should we give her six fucking weeks!? To what, recover? If she can't handle being a..."

Before the Grey Robed Female could finish with her rant, the Final Harbinger was on top of her, his fist driving into her stomach and blasted through it, punching a bloody hole in her, making her stagger back, blood spurting from the hole in her belly, her hands shooting to her wound as she let out a strangled scream, blood gushing from her mouth. She was lucky the Final Harbinger had missed her spine on purpose, going to the left of her spine. Before she could react or move away, the Final Harbinger's right hand was clutching around the Grey Robed Female's throat, who began to gasp for breath.

"Ouch..." Sandcrab said with a flinch, knowing that had to hurt quite a bit. The Final Harbinger was known for his raw power because of his position.

The Purple Robed Female didn't react to the violence, knowing that it wasn't her place to say anything here. The Grey Robed Female had run her mouth too long, so it was simply logical the Final Harbinger would crush her.

The Final Harbinger gripped his quarry's throat tightly, making her wheeze for breath as he growled dangerously, "Shut your mouth, you stupid little shit. Are you the one who put this play in motion? Are you the one who groomed everything for the ideal moment!? No, you've been along for the fucking ride and nothing more! You _will_ play your part or a punch from me is the least of your worries!"

As he gripped her, the Grey Robed Female's wound began to knit itself back together, pale flesh slowly re-growing, along with her muscles and organs. Panic had long set in at this point, the Grey Robed Female begging, "S-S...Sorry...please...for...give me!"

"Sure, I'll let you go. But you're on thin ice, missy. You slip up again and I am going to hang you by your intestines," the Final Harbinger stated rather simply, being dead serious, the cheerful attitude he had had moments ago being completely gone.

Finally, he let her go by kicking her away with a violent kick to the right side of her ribs with his left leg, the woman letting out a strangled scream after she was launched through the air with whistling noise.

Turning back to Sandcrab, the Final Harbinger once again got his cheerful, happy attitude back before he said, in a joking manner, "So, who's in the mood for hamburgers~?"

Sandcrab groaned and brought his hand up to his face and replied, "Dude, that's just wrong on so many levels."

Of course, the one who was really hating life was the Grey Robed Female. But she had likely learned her lesson.

* * *

_**Six Weeks and Four Days After Isaac Was Born...**_

Aqua was in Isaac's room, the room being a soft blue color with many small toys close by for when Isaac was a bit older. Aqua was seated close to a black colored Sorella Crib and Changing Station combination in a rocking chair of matching color, but with cherry colored wood and black cushions.

Aqua winced a tiny bit as Isaac vigorously breastfeed from her. Aqua's black top, nursing bra, and pink straps laying off to her left. He was rather hungry and Aqua didn't mind breastfeeding him-in fact, she enjoyed it a lot because of the motherly feelings it gave her-but she wished he wouldn't tug so roughly on her rather sensitive breasts. She softly said to him, "Isaac, you're tugging too roughly. Mommy's breasts hurt when you do that..."

Isaac seemed to respond to her voice as usual and temper back some, giving relief to Aqua for now. Of course, it was a never ending battle with him because once he started getting into the motions of feeding, the intense tugging usually came back. Aqua smiled happily and said, "There you go. You're such a good boy~!"

Isaac gurgled happily as he pulled away from Aqua's right breast, sleepy eyes clear on him. She smiled at him before her thoughts went back to tonight's events.

Aqua, Terra, and Isaac where the only ones at the castle tonight, as Ventus and Xion had gone on another date. They had suggested and even hoped for a double date night, but Aqua had pointed out Isaac needed someone to watch after him, which effectively killed the double date night idea.

However, she had insisted her 'little brother' and Xion go out on a date. Aqua had no problem with staying back at home and neither did Terra. Aqua was actually happy that Ventus and Xion's relationship was going as well as it was.

After it appeared that Isaac was done feeding for the night, Aqua made sure he had a clean diaper before she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and then laid him inside of the crib. She watched her child and made sure he fell asleep before she would even dare leave the room. Once Isaac did fall asleep, Aqua moved over to the video and voice monitor for Isaac. Turning on the voice and video for the system, Aqua made sure everything was in working order.

Then she did the obvious thing and got dressed. After all, she wasn't going to walk around topless in the hallways of Land of Departure's castle! After she was clothed and made decent, Aqua moved back to Issac's crib.

It took all her willpower to not touch him. She didn't want to wake him up, of course.

"I love you Isaac. No matter what, we'll always have an unbreakable connection..." Aqua said softly with a happy smile before she took her leave, slowly departing the room. Closing the door silently, Aqua headed back to her room, wondering if Terra was there. Terra had been rather sneaky today and she was starting to wonder why.

Aqua was patient, but she knew Terra all too well. He had something planned; something romantic, something 'funny,' or something serious, but he was planning to do something with or to her tonight.

_'Alright, Terra, what do you have planned...?'_ Aqua thought before she came to a halt at her door, something colorful catching her attention. Looking at the floor, Aqua was surprised to find flower petals-lavender and rose petals to be exact-leading into her room, the door being closed. Aqua moved to the door and opened it slowly, peeking inside of the room.

The room was dark and many candles of one main aroma filled the room-lavender, one of Aqua's preferred smells. Aqua saw Terra standing at the foot of her bed, wearing a butler's outfit, a smile on his face as he saw her peeking face. There was a silver platter with several bottles on them, as well as what appeared to be a box of chocolates, in his left hand.

Suddenly realization struck Aqua hard and fast as her mind eagerly processed what she was seeing with her eyes.

_'Wait...a __**butler's**__ outfit...?'_ Aqua thought as a thick blush began to form on her face, realizing Terra was very much playing out a fantasy of hers. She never expected Terra to take her comment about him dressing as a butler and serving her actually happening! Coming inside of her room and closing the door, Aqua managed to say very softly, almost shyly as she played with her hands, "Terra...?"

Terra, on the other hand, played his role rather well. Had he been practicing? Whatever it was, it was getting to Aqua in a good way. Speaking to her and sweeping with his right arm grandly, Terra said in a professional tone, "Good day, Master Aqua. My name is Terra and I will at your service today! As per our contract, I am yours to do whatever you desire. I have brought along many assorted bottled and packaged items, such as lotions, lubrications, chocolates, and assorted drinks. The night is yours, madam."

"I...it..." Aqua stuttered as she tried to get her emotions under control. This felt so sexy and was making Aqua want Terra right now. But she managed get herself under control. At least the horny side, anyways. Clearing her throat, Aqua said, "I see. Well, Mister Terra, I would love a bubble bath, a massage, and for you to feed me those chocolates by hand, one by one."

Terra grinned at her a bit and then replied, "What would you like first, Master Aqua?" He was secretly enjoying being bossed around by his sexy future wife.

"Oh, the chocolates, of course. It seems rather silly to let them sit there. Right, Mister Terra?" Aqua replied in a more sultry tone as she got more comfortable with her own role in this entire picture. Terra smiled back and bowed in response before he gestured to her bed and said, "By all means, please take a seat."

Aqua moved over to her bed and sat down, the bed groaning a little. Terra turned to face Aqua, placing the platter down on the bed. Opening the chocolate, there were ten pieces of various types of chocolate, including cherry filled, vanilla filled, and chocolate covered nuts. Terra picked the cherry filled chocolate first, bringing it to Aqua's mouth. Aqua opened her mouth and took the chocolate and Terra's fingers into her mouth, sucking gently before she pulled away with chocolate in tow.

"Very tasty..." Aqua said with a small grin as Terra grabbed another piece of chocolate, grabbing a normal piece of dark chocolate and feeding that one to Aqua as well.

"I am glad you approve, Master Aqua. What other activities do you have in mind tonight, aside from a massage and a bubble bath?" her 'butler' inquire of his lady. Aqua merely smiled and replied, "Just those two things."

"Understood, Master Aqua" Terra replied as he continued to play his butler role perfectly, feeding Aqua chocolates one by one until all ten where gone. Terra was about to ask Aqua what kind of massage she wanted when she slipped off of bed.

It took every single ounce of self control in Terra's arsenal to not leap onto her right now when Aqua began to drop down to her undergarments, moving very slowly and teasingly, sticking her butt out when she bent over to remove her stockings, her shorts, and her sashes. Then off came her top and the armor and clothing on her arms.

After about five minutes of strip teasing, Aqua was in her nursing bra and a purple thong with white trimming, which was something she rarely wore. But then the nursing bra came off, revealing Aqua's milk engorged breasts. She hadn't gotten too much larger, but they were noticeably bigger. Her nipples where sticking up, as she was both aroused and fresh from breast feeding.

"You are very gorgeous, Master Aqua..." Terra managed to finally say as he did his best to stay in his role. He voice cracked some, but he did his best. Aqua smiled as cupped her breasts some, being careful because they were extremely sensitive. Enough grabbing and squeezing would make her go insane, but she did some so she could get Terra hot, bothered, and hard. Then she let go, letting her heavy breasts bounce some.

"I am glad you think so, Mister Terra. Could you do me a favor and strip down to your bowtie and pants?" Aqua ordered of her butler, somehow managing to stay in control of herself. Terra bowed and began to remove the requested clothing, starting to remove his shirt slowly.

Aqua, however, had further instructions, of course.

"After you finish undressing," Aqua said as she moved past him, running her hand over his tented groin region slowly. "I want you to start with my breasts, then move to my back, then my butt. My breasts are very, very sensitive, so you have to be careful..." Aqua then laid down on her back, her breasts jiggling some as she laid down. She eagerly watched Terra strip down to his pants and his bowtie, nibbling at her lower lip some.

_'Nnnghhh...he's so hot...!'_ Aqua thought in desire, wanting him badly, but keeping her emotions in check for a bit longer. But she knew once those grabby hands, as she called, where on her breasts, it was game over.

But to be frank, she didn't mind.

"If you wish, Master Aqua," Terra said before he crawled onto the bed and slowly moved to Aqua before he straddled her hips. Then his hands moved to her breasts and began to carefully massage her breasts.

The effects where instant. Aqua arched her back and let out a pleasured gasp as Terra's hands gently groped and rubbed her hypersensitive breasts. She gripped at the bed with her hands, grabbing a hand full of the blanket on the bed.

Terra knew she was enjoying this, so he didn't stop or even ask if she was alright. Terra knew from experience now, Aqua's pleasurable moans to pained ones. He began to lose his desire to stay a butler, leaning down and going for a pleasurable lick on one of Aqua's right nipple. This earned Terra a strangled groan from Aqua, as well as her hands shooting to his back, her nails digging into his back.

"You're being bad, M-Mister Terra..." Aqua said to the brunette, who merely ignored her and continued his assault on her. Aqua groaned more loudly as Terra got a little more aggressive, nibbling very carefully on her nipples. Aqua could prevent her breasts from leaping a little bit of milk into Terra's mouth, but the brunette didn't really mind. She eagerly drank any that came his way.

Aqua finally had enough of the roleplaying they had been doing. She pushed Terra off and growled, "Enough of the roleplaying. I want you right now, Terra..." Aqua ignored the fact she was leaking a bit of breast milk thanks to Terra.

"Well..." Terra began, realizing she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He had reaped what he had sown. Clearing his throat as Aqua began to plant kisses along his collarbone. "I have something I'm wondering if you'll try. Remember the time with the finger in your butt?"

Aqua paused and looked at Terra with a curious look. How could she forget something so sudden and new like that? It was burned into her memory forever.

"Yes, why do you ask, Terra?" Aqua asked in a curious voice, her hand snaking down to Terra's groin, rubbing his cock through his pants, making Terra groan some as his member began to throb through his pants, Aqua cooing some as she felt it against the palm of her left hand.

"Think you'd want something a bit...bigger going into there?" Terra asked carefully without alarming Aqua too much. Of course, it wasn't hard for the bluenette to put two and two together.

"You..." Aqua began slowly as her eyes went wide in surprise, a thick blush coming to her face now as her sultry, commanding attitude evaporated. "...wanna do me in the...butt?"

"Well, now that you put it _that_ way," Terra replied softly to Aqua before he leaned in to her left ear and whispered, _"Fuck yes."_

This made Aqua turned an even brighter red before she simply succumbed to Terra's desire as well. Nodding slowly, Aqua got onto all fours and presented her butt to him. She was bright red as his hands removed his clothing and then hers in a hurry, tossing them to ground and making them both nude now.

Lubrication was poured all over Terra's throbbing, eager cock, along with cool fluid being put between Aqua's plump, firm cheeks. Aqua moaned some at the lube, bracing herself for what was coming next.

Soon, Aqua felt a hot tip-Terra's head-being pressed against her pucker before it was very slowly pushed into her butt. Aqua arched her back and let out a short gasp, a scarlet blush plastered on her face as Terra began to pump into her butt. Aqua whimpered, no in pain, but a mixture of strange feelings, but nothing that felt bad.

"Ohh...so tight...!" Terra groaned as his hands gripped her hips, balls slapping her cheeks. Terra went slow, but deep, getting in as much as he could. Aqua groaned and moaned, unable to work up much a reply to Terra's groans and words.

Terra plunged faster and deeper, making his future wife cry out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise, a loud _"TERRA!"_ coming from Aqua. But Terra correctly interpreted Aqua's moans and pleasurable wails and continued to pleasure her.

Faster.

Deeper.

Sweat developed on the two lovers from their efforts against one another, Aqua grinding back against Terra, a bit of breast milk dripping from her nipples.

Faster.

Harder.

Faster!

Aqua cam hard with a strangled squeal, cum gushing from her groin and down her legs as Terra let out a bestial growl and unloaded into her body, filling her. Terra pumped hard a few times before he slowly withdrew, panting heavily as he fell onto his butt. Aqua toppled onto her right side with a groan, panting heavily as well.

"I love..." both lover began to say before they both finished their loving words to one another.

"Terra..."

"Aqua..."

Now, Aqua was ready for her bubble bath. With an extra guest, of course.


	9. Chapter 9: Double Date Night Part Two

CHAPTER NINE: DOUBLE DATE NIGHT PART TWO

The sun had recently set on the world of Twilight Town. Most people in this sleepy world, as well as the town that was named after it, had gone into their homes for the night. However, there was still a fairly lively night time crowd, even in a place like this.

Apart of this night crowd was Xion and Ventus on their date. After failing to get Aqua and Terra to come with them (it was difficult to argue against Aqua's logic), Ventus and Xion had departed to Twilight Town. After a dinner consisting lasagna for Ventus and Tortellini al Forno for Xion, the young couple found themselves simply stalking the streets and talking with one another, with Xion to the left of Ventus.

Xion was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a V-cut that showed a little of her cleavage along with a black high-low skirt that was higher in the front and longer in the back, sporting a red trim around the bottom. Around her neck was a lace black choker.

Ventus was wearing a pair of blue jeans and white sneaker, along with a green turtle neck sweater, with his Wayfinder around his neck, tucked into his sweater for now. He wore a big smile he was so famous for.

"That food was really good! Almost as good as Aqua's," Ventus said to the raven haired girl that was with him. Xion smiled softly in response, still a little shy on occasion with Ventus. But she had to agree; that food was very good.

"It was really good. I can tell someone put all their heart and soul into making it. It was like I could feel the pride they felt for their creation, you know?" Xion replied to her boyfriend, interlacing her fingers with Ventus's left hand. Ventus blushed slightly when Xion took his hand into hers, but he wasn't about to pull away.

"I kinda get what you mean. I didn't get the same feelin', but I saw with my eyes how much care was put into the food-it was a lot like Aqua!" Ventus explained, earning a giggle from Xion, which caused him to laugh as well.

"So, what do you wanna do next?" Ventus asked Xion, who pursued her lips a little bit in response. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do next here, but she had a very intense desire to do something back at the castle at Land of Departure.

For now, she resisted those more lewd feelings.

"Maybe we can get some ice cream?" Xion offered Ventus, remember a great place to go and eat said ice cream and view the stars that now hung over them and the town.

"That sounds great!" Ventus responded with a big grin, starting to rush off down the street, taking Xion by surprise before she said, as loud as she could before Ventus got too far away, "Ven! Ventus! That's the wrong way!"

Ventus came a screaming halt, pivoting in place and turning to face Xion, a blush and a embarrassed expression on his face. His right hand moved up and rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Errr...sorry! I guess I got too excited!"

He began to laugh and Xion simply smile and thought, _'Oh, Ven...what am I gonna do with you? I love you so much, regardless of how goofy you can be...'_

"Come on, Ven...follow me," Xion said to her boyfriend, who smiled, quickly coming back over to her as she turned and began to walk.

* * *

Ventus had never seen such a good view of a city before. To top it off, he and Xion had a excellent view of the stars above them. It was very good that Xion knew how to get to the top of the Clock Tower. Looking over to Xion, she was currently licking a bar of Sea Salt Ice Cream. Ventus had a bowl of Double Crunch, which was about half way done.

"This is a really nice view..." Ventus finally said, making Xion look over mid-lick from her bar of ice cream. She nodded, but looked a little somber as she looked back to the stars and spoke.

"This was a favorite hang out between myself, Axel, and Roxas...we had a lot of good times here. Before things feel apart anyways..." Xion said before she trailed off, looking down at her ice cream. "It's funny. I can't bring myself to talk to Lea, Axel's complete form, after all the things he did. Capturing me and taking back to Xemnas to be...'programmed.'"

Ventus didn't miss the venom on the word 'programmed,' but he let Xion talk. He wanted her to open up to him all the way and this was likely the best way to let it happen: naturally, at Xion's pace so she was comfortable.

"This is also where me and Roxas had our final fight. I died here, I was supposed to fade into Roxas and go back to Sora," Xion admitted, making Ventus's eyes widened in surprise. But still, he didn't speak. Xion continued, however. "But I guess I wasn't meant to fade away forever. Maybe fate has something in store for me, something no one in all their planning and scheming couldn't see..."

Xion was tearing up, feeling all of this powerful emotions bubbling up in her chest and threatening to overwhelm her. She dropped her ice cream, the bar tumbling off of the side of the Clock Tower, disappearing in the darkness below. "I just wish it was clearer and let...p-painful...I w-wish that...t-things could have been different, th-that at least I could be friends with Lea again..."

That's when Ventus finally made his move, placing his ice cream down next to him and moving over to her, hugging the quivering from of Xion closely, making her gasp slightly in surprise before she question, softly, "V-Ven...?"

"We can't control a lotta things in life. I wasn't plannin' to fall into coma for twelve years or help create the X-blade. Aqua didn't plan to fall into the Realm of Darkness, have Magi Mutatione, or develop Dark Aqua. Terra didn't plan to lose his body and be used to try and get Kingdom Hearts or be tricked into doing so many bad things," Ventus began as he held onto Xion, the girl which him with wide eyes and tears running down her cheeks. He looked down to her and smile widely as he continued.

"But what is important is that we learn from things and we never give up. That we always work towards a brighter future, even if it's a long ways off. And that we never ever stop believin' in our friends!" Ventus concluded confidently as he leaned in and kissed Xion softly on the lips. The girl groaned a bit and kissed back, feeling her heart race a thousand miles an hour. After a bit, she pulled back.

Ventus looked at Xion as she looked down at his chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't form the words right away. But Ventus, despite being the fastest and the least patience of the Wayfinder Trio, remained silent, letting Xion recover.

_"I l...love you..."_ Xion managed to whisper hoarsely, shaking heavily as she did her best to convey was she was feeling to Ventus.

Ventus blinked a few times, knowing what he had heard from Xion, but he wanted to hear it again. "Um, could you...say that again?" Ventus asked in a soft, tender voice.

"I love you. I love you and I need you. I need you so bad it hurt me," Xion said, her voice raising as she spoke and her tears drying. She meant every single word as she pushed forward and kissed Ventus firmly on the lips. Ventus was surprise, eyes going wide before he slipped into the kiss as well, kissing back just as firmly. His ice cream, which had been sitting next to him, was knocked off the edge by Ventus and Xion's explosive passion.

Taking the lead, Xion opened a Corridor of Darkness to her left, off of the edge of the Clock Tower, pulling Ventus off and into the Corridor. Other people might have panicked right then and there, but Ventus was different. He trusted Xion even after she pulled him off of the edge of the Clock Tower.

After passing through the Corridor of Darkness, Xion and Ventus landed on Ventus's bed, with Ventus being below Xion, who had straddled the blonde with a grin on her face. She wanted to appear sexy, confident, to Ventus.

"Xion..." Ventus said softly, feeling himself getting hard despite the fact the raven haired girl hadn't done anything yet. Xion could feel this, making her groan hotly as she rubbed against him. Her own body was getting hot as well.

"Ventus...please, take me. I don't wanna wait another second. I need you!" Xion cooed to the blonde, whose eyes widened. He knew just what was being implied here.

"I want you as well..." Ventus said as he gave into his feelings of desire as well, his hand reaching up and groping at Xion's breasts. She let out a hot moan as Ventus's hands began to work over her breasts. She arched her back some, hands going limp at her sides, but her hips rolling against Ventus's groin.

"Oh, Ven...this feels..." Xion began to said before she trailed off, once again falling totally to her lust and love.

Xion's hands moved to start to pull off Ventus's sweater. It was removed in a hurry, being tossed aside onto the floor. Ventus pulled off Xion's top next, revealing her bright pink bra with purple lacing around the edges of it and small purple bow in the center of it.

Of course, this bra was removed in a hurry as well, by Xion. Leaning down, Ventus latched onto her breasts, sucking at her nipples vigorously. Xion moaned once again, as did Ventus because of her rolling hips against his hidden, but rock hard member. Xion's panties were becoming soaked from her wetness.

Shoes were tossed off, followed by socks. This was followed by Xion's skirt, leaving her in a red bikini bottom with little pink bows on the sides of it that tied the panties together. Ventus's pants and then his boxers went next, leaving him totally naked.

Xion eyes his member, going, "Hmm...you really want me..." She was happy with this fact, seeing his cock so hard and throbbing for her. Ventus nodded eagerly. He wanted her badly, alright.

"You want me too, Xion," Ventus finally replied, making the girl flush and nod in response. Her hand moved to his cock and began to stroke it slowly as she leaned down and began to French kiss the blonde with force, tongue sliding into his mouth. Soon, her tongue was dueling with Ventus's tongue, each rubbing against one another, sending little waves of pleasure through each of their bodies.

Xion hand grip and stroke Ventu's member harder and faster, making pre-cum leak from the tip. Ventus groaned hotly against Xion's mouth, making her coo.

Finally, she pulled back. Rather than remove her panties, she pulled the front off to the side and mounted Ventus without a second though. There was snap of pain through her body as her hymen was broken, making gasp slightly.

It was rapidly replaced with a very pleasurable feeling. Xion began to move up and down, rolling her hips as well. Ventus thrust into her as she came down and pulled back when she went up, to get in a deep as possible. Xion's breasts bounced as she was pumped into.

"Ven...Ven...!" Xion gasped loudly, closing her eyes as her entire body quivered, her sex clenching tightly on Ventus. Ventus groaned and managed to rasp up, "Ohhhh...Xion...tight!"

There moved like a well oiled machine, a combination of natural feeling and battle reflexes making them move with one another, maximizing their feelings of pleasure.

Faster, faster, faster, and faster still. The bed creaked and groaned from the passion of lovers, an unfamiliar noise and action that hadn't happened on the bed before.

It came rather suddenly, Xion's rolling up and she screamed Ventus' name as loud as she could, not giving a damn if she alerted Terra, Isaac, or Master Aqua to the noise of her and Ventus having sex. Ventus also yelled, coming inside Xion fiercely.

Xion then collasped on top of Ventus, panting heavily. Ventus and her where both covered in a sheen of sweat, the aftermath of love making obvious.

"I...I hope we didn't...you know..." Xion muttered softly, but feeling a bit of shame.

"I don't think Terra and Aqua heard..." Ventus replied with a chuckle. He was pretty certain even Aqua didn't have that keen of hearing.

* * *

Inside Aqua's room, Terra and Aqua were both finishing round three with one another, having heard Xion's loud squeal of pleasure, but being too busy in their own throes of pleasure.

Aqua slid over to Terra's left and leaned against him, going, "Hm. Ventus and Xion just took their relationship to the next level..." Aqua was oddly unconcerned about Ventus or Xion losing their virginity. If anything, she seemed very happy for her little brother.

"They'll make a wonderful couple..." Terra said before he looked at Aqua and said, "So...round four?"

"My, you're needy!" Aqua said with a coy grin before she whispered, "I was thinking we can go five tonight..."

Terra simply just grinned widely. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.


	10. Chapter 10: Facing a Dark God

CHAPTER TEN: FACING A DARK GOD

Morning came to Land of Departure, but most everyone was a little sluggish to get up from bed. It had been a crazy night for both couples, but much crazier for Aqua and Terra than it was for Ventus and Xion.

Aqua and Terra were up first, but Aqua couldn't believe just how sore she was as she forced her nude body from bed and then onto her feet, hearing Terra groan some. Her hips, groin, and butt were sorrow and her breasts where tender to the touch. Her bed was a ruined disaster zone, with all the covers, mattress pad, and pillows tossed off of it and onto the ground all around the bed.

There were also, Aqua noticed, feathers all on the floor and they weren't from her pillows, as she used memory foam pillows. They had come from Stage I during round four and five with Terra.

She couldn't lie to herself that Stage I was more than simple good for combat. Aqua blushed slightly at how dominating she had become when transformed.

Of course, Terra was hardly better off. His back was covered in claw marks, mostly from Stage I, and he also had a few bruises on his chest, stomach, and back. He was just as sore as Aqua was, coming to his feet slowly, looking at Aqua.

They both looked at one another before smiles came to their faces. They had had way too much fun last night. It was amazing that Isaac hadn't woken up once last night, but Aqua was pleased, as was Terra. They hadn't had that much fun in a long time when it came to sexual intercourse.

"If you want, I can start breakfast while you check on Isaac," Terra offered Aqua, who wasn't about to turn down the offer. This was normally how mornings went, but sometimes, Aqua would be hell-bent of cooking in the morning. They had already quickly learned that Xion and Ventus alone in a kitchen trying to cook typically lead to disaster.

"That sounds good to me," Aqua with a soft smile before she looked to herself and said, "Right after I shower and then I get some clothing on."

"Ditto, ditto, ditto," Terra said with a chuckle, moving to Aqua and gently kissing her on the forehead, making her let out a content sigh. Aqua was so happy with Terra and being with him it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"I'll see you soon, then. We'll have to start training a lot today!" Aqua said, excited to get back to training and training her students actively, rather than passively, something she had found herself sorely missing.

Terra, putting on some boxers, looked to Aqua and said, "We've missed you, Master Aqua. I'm proud that your my Master and my future wife. I know sometimes you think you're not filling Master Eraqus's shoes, but you don't have to. You are your own Master with your own special style of teaching. I believe in you."

Aqua was surprised by the sudden passionate words coming from Terra, but her surprise was quickly replaced by a warm feeling. "Thank you so much, Terra. Those words mean a lot to me..."

Terra smiled and replied, "It's nothing you don't already know, Aqua..." And with that, he quickly departed from Aqua's room to get cleaned up for the day. Aqua watched him go before she also prepared to get ready for the day. Her little Isaac was likely going to be very hungry this morning.

Terra reached his room quickly, ridding of his dirty clothing and getting out a new set, setting them on his bed. The next order of business was a shower, something that was easily accomplished in a timely manner, taking about ten minutes for himself. Once the dirt, sweat, and juices of last night's fun where gone, Terra got on his normal battle attire, ready for a good day of training.

His stomach growled loudly, however, interrupting his dreams of grandeur of becoming a Master. Chuckling, Terra headed out of his room and down the hallway to the kitchen. Hopefully, Xion and Ventus hadn't tried to destroy the kitchen in an attempt to make food.

Arriving in the kitchen, Terra was surprised to find Xion and Ventus in the kitchen, but was hardly shocked at the sight of them both looking a little disheveled. After what they had been doing last night, he was really surprised they were even up as early as they were.

"Oh, good morning you two. Ready to have another week of training start?" Terra inquired of the two younger people in the room, earning a groan from Ventus and a mild pout from Xion.

"Don't wanna..." Ventus grumbled as he laid his head on the table, eyes half open.

"I hope Master Aqua doesn't push us as hard as she normally does. Me and Ventus are not feeling too well today," Xion replied in a respectful, but sluggish tone.

"I suppose we'll see, right?" Terra replied with a chipper tone, despite being more sore than either of the other two before him. He was actually ready to train right now. "Now, who would like some pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast?"

The talk of food made both Xion and Ventus perk up, both of them sitting up and nodding eagerly. "Heck yeah!" Ventus said with a big grin before he winced from a spike of pain. But he still was very, very hungry.

"Alright. I'll get started then. Aqua's feeding Isaac right now, then she'll join us," Terra replied as he moved about the kitchen getting the needed pans and items for making a good, hardy breakfast.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Aqua...**_

Aqua had just finished feeding her wonderful Isaac, having cradled her child into her arms. She listen to him gurgle in her arms, smiling as she looked down to him, going, "Oh, you're just a mama's boy, regardless of what Terra says..."

Isaac gurgled in response, making Aqua giggle a bit. She was having way, way too much fun talking to her child, even if he couldn't talk back, but, frankly, Aqua didn't care.

A sudden thought came to Aqua. She hadn't check the Messenger Crystal in the Main Hall in a few days, which meant she didn't know if anyone was trying to contact them. That was a bit of a disregard of her duties as a Keyblade Master, despite her duties as a mother. And she had felt something off, like a dark feeling clawing at the back of her mind.

"Hm, I better see if anyone is trying to contact us," Aqua mused, heading to the Main Hall rather than heading to the kitchen. A small detour wouldn't be much of a big issue, Aqua assumed.

Aqua soon found herself in the Main Hall and quickly noticed the Crystal was glowing brightly, as well as flicking, almost impatiently. Aqua knew that wasn't a good sign-it might very well mean something was happening.

A faint pang of fear came through Aqua's chest. Had the Voice that she had encountered at Event Horizon finally began his assault? Or maybe something worse...?

Aqua found herself teleporting over to the pink, glowing gem, Isaac gurgling and actually enjoying the sudden teleporting, letting out a bit of a giggle. Aqua would have cooed in happiness, but her worry of what sort of information this gem might being giving her-or more accurately, the person at the other end-would be very bad news.

Once she stood before the gem, Aqua waited to see who was on the other end. An image of a person form before her inside the pink gem, something that only she could see. She brightened up considerably when she saw King Mickey.

_'Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Mouse-mouse...he don't look too happy, though. Something's up,'_ Dark Aqua noted to Aqua, who could clearly see the grim expression that King Mickey had on his face.

_'You're right...'_ Aqua replied as she said to King Mickey, "What's the matter, King Mickey?" She wasn't going to beat around the bush, especially not with the expression King Mickey was wearing.

"I wish I could be givin' ya better news, Aqua, but I'm not gonna lie...we gotta big problem on our hands," King Mickey replied, his voice only able to be heard by Aqua, preventing any potential eavesdropping. Aqua's expression hardened at this and she nodded a bit.

"I'm listening, King Mickey," Aqua replied to the mouse, Dark Aqua groaning and going, _'Sure hope he isn't bein' over dramatic. He's like that little shit Sora, ya know?'_

_'Let's listen before we pass any judgment, alright?'_ Aqua replied firmly to her darker side, who simply fell silent.

"Does the name Chernabog sound familiar t' ya, Aqua?" King Mickey inquired of his friend, whose eye brows scrunched up for a moment before Aqua exclaimed, "Wait, isn't he a God of Darkness of some kind...?"

King Mickey nodded before he began to explain. "He is. He's been quiet fer a long time, he's finally come back and he's not alone! We dunno how he's been doin' it, but he's amassed an army and followers right 'nder our noses..."

_'Oh, a God of Darkness? Nothin' too big to worry 'bout~'_ Dark Aqua said with a chuckle, making Aqua's right eye twitch slightly before she deftly replied, _'Yes it __**is**__ a big deal!'_

"I see. I'll have myself and Terra at the very least show up. I need someone to watch Isaac and we can't leave Land of Departure unguarded," Aqua replied, explaining her reasons to the King.

The King had a understanding look on his face as he replied, "I can't ask for much more than that, Aqua. I understand the situation you're in. I already got a hold o' Sora n' his friends, so we can count on all of them showin' up. I'll be bringing Goofy n' Donald."

"It must be pretty bad...Chernabog's gotta be stopped before he attacks the universe as a whole," Aqua mused before she quickly said, "You can count on us, King Mickey."

King Mickey smiled and said, "We'll meet in orbit around Chernabog's world. It's called Mount Triglav. It should be easy t' locate-it's covered in darkness."

It's when his smile faded that Aqua knew something else was up and she wasn't about to go into something with every piece of information. Aqua quickly said, "King Mickey...something else is wrong about this world isn't it?"

The King was deadly silent; almost enough to get her darker side to start raging again, but finally King Mickey spoke once again. "Aqua...sort of the Realm of Darkness, this place is devoid of light. It's corruptin', too. People that aren't used to long stays in darkness can easily succumb to its weight..."

"You mean...almost everyone is at risk if they go there. Only me, you, and Riku have a strong resistance to the corrupting form of darkness..." Aqua said softly, fully aware of the danger this place would pose to her friends.

"Yup. I wish I could keep talkin', Aqua, but we gotta move. We can't be waitin' around any longer..." Once the King said those parting words, he was gone, the pink crystal no longer glowing, the image of King Mickey gone.

Aqua sighed softly before looking to her little bundle of joy and smiling sadly.

"Oh, Isaac...I'm so sorry, but mommy and daddy have to leave to go do something really important," Aqua said to her child, doing her best to not break down into tears. They were swimming in her eyes as she turned and walked around the place where the thrones where.

Aqua came a halt right around after she rounded the thrones, three pairs of eyes looking right at her. Aqua's expression became sullen right away-she knew those looks she was getting from Terra, Ventus, and Xion.

"Guys..." Aqua said softly before Terra spoke for the group, the entire group tense, but understanding. It was obvious there wasn't any time to mess around or argue here. Aqua had already made her choice.

"We understand Aqua. We're all ready to play our part and you're right. Regardless of how bad this Chernabog is, we can't leave Isaac or this place unattended..." Terra said to Aqua. But regardless of what Terra said, Aqua felt terrible about once again forcing Ventus to stay behind.

Ventus did his best to alleviate Aqua's fears. "Aqua, it's ok! I have Xion here with me, so I'm not gonna run off. I don't have a reason too. I trust you and Terra both! I _know_ you can both do this."

Xion also smiled to her master, moving to the bluenette and going, "I promise me and Ventus will protect Isaac and Land of Departure with our lives." She held her hands out, offering to take Isaac.

Aqua looked to Isaac and finally beat back her fears and doubts. "Did you hear that, Isaac? Ventus and Xion are going to take good care of you," Aqua said, making the child gurgle a bit before she slowly and carefully handed her beloved child to Xion, to gently took the small child.

"I love you, Isaac..." Aqua whispered to Isaac, leaning in and kissing Isaac on the forehead softly. Terra moved to isaac and kissed him as well.

"Well, little guy, be good for Ventus and Xion. We'll be back before you know it!" Terra said before he took Aqua's hand and slowly pulled away the Keyblade Master. "We'll take care of Chernabog, guys. We'll come back; I promise."

Ventus and Xion nodded as Terra pulled Aqua way from her child, the younger couple watching them. Aqua, refocusing on the mission at hand, turned and opened a Corridor of Darkness to orbit around Chernabog's world. In two great flashes of light, Aqua and Terra dawned their armors, Terra summoning his Glider a moment later. Hoping on his Glider, terra glanced to Aqua.

Aqua looked back to Ventus, Xion, and Isaac, smiling when Xion lifted Isaac's right hand and gently made him wave at Aqua.

_'Isaac...'_ Aqua thought before she summoned her Glider in a flash of light, hoping on it as well.

_'Let's kick this Chernabog's ass, darlin'!'_ Dark Aqua cooed in delight. She was ready and spoiling for a fight. She also, without telling her other half, wanted to get back to Isaac as soon as possible.

With a nod and a glance to Terra, Aqua and Terra shot through the Corridor of Darkness, the swirling mass of darkness disappearing right away.

* * *

At the top of the 'Bald Mountain,' Chernabog, the Horned King, and the Purple Robed Female waited for the forces of light to come to them. The Horned King had become Chernabog's chosen champion when Chernabog had been notified of the Horned King's existence. The offers of power and glory were far too difficult for someone like the Horned King to resist.

He hadn't changed in terms of looks, but he had gained some very potent powers as well. And his mind was still just as warped as before; he and Chernabog got along rather well.

"Master..." the Horned King began, sensing the massing of light high in the sky above the trio. "They are all here. I can sense two particularly powerful sources of light. Masters Aqua and Sora, I presume?"

_**"Yes. Those powers are unmistakable. It seems letting down our barricades made them come running, as expected..."**_ Chernabog's commanding voice rumbled as he lazily gestured to the massive army of undead, spirits, demons, and Cauldron Born Heartless. He was tempted to use his army to crush these foes, but he knew that was simply not worth the loses his army would take. Even the special Heartless he had couldn't stop such an elite force of warriors.

"Well, it doesn't really matter how many they brought. This battle has already been decided. Once they face us in battle, it will likely end very poorly for them..." The Purple Robed Female said with a sigh, looking slightly bored. She was really only worried about Sora and Aqua, to be frank. The others would be easy for her to defeat.

"Tch. Are all Harbingers this confident?" the Horned King rumbled, to which the Purple Robed Female replied, "What _do_ you think, you sack of bones? I am the Darkness Harbinger. I'm stronger than most opponents."

_**"Servant, do not doubt a Harbinger's power. Even Gods are wary of them. Should you make this one upset, I wouldn't be inclined to protect you. Focus on the task at hand,"**_ Chernabog warned his servant, who hastily shut his mouth. After all, there wasn't a need to pick a fight with her. She was on their side.

_**"You both know your opponents...I trust you can handle three opponents, Darkness Harbinger?"**_ Chernabog inquired of his purple robed ally. The woman snickered devilishly at this and replied, "Handle them? Honey, I'll make them scream."

_**"Good. Servant, call your Black Cauldron here, at the base of my lair. Do not lose it or your prisoners. If you fail, I will assure a fate worse than death for you,"**_ Chernabog growled, making the Horned King chuckle, seemingly unbothered by the threat.

"My Lord, I shall not fail you. I cannot be defeated..."

* * *

Aqua, Terra, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy landed in a seemly empty field before a mountain that was blanketed with black, thick mist that no one could see through or even sense through. It was effectively a barrier, which simply said something was behind the mist, but just who and what was unknown for now.

Everyone couldn't get rid of the feeling of being cold-the darkness in this area, this world was thick and choking like a blanket. Aqua tensed at the feeling, memories of the Realm of Darkness flooding to her in a great rush.

_'King Mickey is right. This place feels so much like the Realm of Darkness...'_ Aqua thought before voice caught her attention. It was the voices of her friends and her lover.

"I'd say it was good to see you all, but we're kinda in a crappy place to say that," Sora said in a joking tone to everyone, making Riku shake his head some.

"Not the time for jokes, Sora..." Rikue grumbled for a moment before Goofy and Donald spoke next.

"Garwsh, this place is spooky. It's like a sea of malece..malaace...mal..." Goofy began before Donald stomped his foot and yelled, "Malice, ya big palooka! Malice!"

"Yeah! Malice! Like a sea of it, ya know?"

"Yeah, no kidding. Even Xehanort never felt this bad..." Terra said, feeling like something was wanting to claw its way into his chest.

King Mickey chuckled at the antics of his friends, but he was feeling nervous and worried as well. Where was Chernabog? They had landed in the right place, King Mickey was sure of it! And the army was gone as well. Evidence of it was around, in the very air itself.

"Gosh...somethin' don't feel right..." King Mickey said to his friends, prompting Aqua to say, "If they don't want to show themselves...then maybe this will work!"

Aqua moved away from her friends, but not too far, just in case their enemy attacked. When nothing happened right away, Aqua spread her legs some and summoned Stormfall in a flash of light and white flower petals, which were quickly consumed by darkness as they fell to the ground. Soon, a familiar energy formed around her as she shifted from normal to Stage I. Wings grew rapidly, a tail forming as well, Aqua going, "Show yourself, Chernabog! Unless you're scared! Some God you are, huh!?"

Aqua was in the state she had been in when she had fought Xehanort Solutus now, power crackling around her.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer. In fact, their enemy was stirring long before Aqua had changed into Stage I.

With a bellowing howl, Chernabog's massive, bat-like, pitch black wings blew away the concealing mist, his massive power washing over everyone. Even at the distance everyone was, everyone except Aqua, Terra, and Sora were tossed back several feet. Aqua was pushed back some, due to being so close to the massive powerhouse, but she wasn't knocked off her feet. Sora and Terra braced themselves, but everyone was shocked at the power that Chernabog had.

"Holy crap, it's like a tidal wave of rage!" Riku commented as he recovered, along with King Mickey, Goofy, and Donald, who's feathers had been thoroughly ruffled.

At the same time, The Horned King and Darkness Harbinger appeared between Aqua and her friends, The Horned King going, "Well, if it isn't the mighty Aqua! And her foolish friends, even King Mickey..."

King Mickey, Terra, Sora, Riku, Goofy, and Donald all called on their weapons and prepared for battle, King Mickey going, "Ya better watch who ya callin' 'foolish!'"

The Darkness Harbinger, still hooded, rolled her eyes and said, "Such a dramatic skeleton..." She turned to see her enemies-Terra, Sora, and Riku, conveniently grouped closed to one another. "How very good for me, though. You are all far too easy to separate..."

"Stay away from my friends!" Aqua hissed, about to attack the two between her and her friends when a barrier made of dead, wailing souls stopped her, making her leap back in surprise.

"No! Aqua!" Sora said in surprise, starting to move at the barrier to deal with it, but was stopped when the Darkness Harbinger teleported in front of him, making came to a screaming halt.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't worry about her. You see, I'd be worried about myself, honey. I am your opponent...and you aren't about to get past me too easily..." the Darkness Harbinger said with a chuckle, dark power crackling around her right hand.

"Tch, this one is really strong too..." Terra was quick to feel, Riku coughing at the smell of this woman's darkness-like Chernabog, there was no light in it, not even a small amount!

"No kidding...it's like she bathed in darkness..." Riku said before Chernabog's voice interrupted all conversations.

_**"Welcome to your graves, Keyblade bears...I, Chernabog, have come to declare war on you and this entire universe. I shall cover it for all eternity in darkness and smoother your wretched souls in terror and agony after you die here. I shall start first with killing your precious Aqua and dumping her bloodied body at your feet!"**_ Chernabog announced loudly to his enemies, earning various looks of shock and anger from everyone but Aqua.

Aqua glared and said, "I won't let you! I refuse to be defeated by you...no more misery! This universe has seen enough death!" Aqua let out a battle cry and charged at Chernabog, unaware that not only had combat started between her at the Black God, but battle was erupting behind her.

And thus, the battle between Master and God and their allies had begun. The war that the Harbingers had wished to begin had finally begun on Mount Triglav...

Somewhere in the universe, the Final Harbinger merely smiled at the violence.


	11. Chapter 11: Supreme Darkness

CHAPTER ELEVEN: SUPREME DARKNESS

Aqua, her armor clattering and clicking together, flapped her wings powerfully and launched herself into the air. Aqua could sense without even actually engaging Chernabog that he was stronger than Xehanort had been at his best.

If she hadn't been training or working out at all, she would be in serious trouble. But she had to win this fight, just like how she had fought and defeat Xehanort Solutus. She let out a battle cry, believing in her friends.

That could handle the other two. They had too!

As she jetted at Chernabog, the demonic being let out a bellowing howl and unleashed his first attack, flicking his right arm out in a blur of motion as even darker clouds rolled into the battlefield. A flash of light signaled the unleashing a wave of screaming, wailing souls at rushed at Aqua's airborne form. Aqua came to a halt and flapped her wings, going higher into the air, the screaming souls passing under her.

_'I can feel the pain of those souls...!'_ Aqua thought, looking up as Chernabog unleashed a barrage of thirty homing blast of Hellfire, throwing them from his left hand in one giant ball that then split into thirty smaller ones. Aqua was forced to roll and dodge as she closed the distance, fireballs missing her while other collided with one another in hellish blasts of flame.

_**"Is running your only skill?"**_ Chernabog taunted as his yellow eyes glowed wickedly in the darkness of the world. However, his smug expression rapidly changed to that of pain when a stingingly powerful white orb the size of Chernabog's face erupting from Aqua;s left hand and crashed into his face with a massive explosion, making him howl in fury and pain as he clucthed at his face. This was a Holyga spell, a recent upgrade to Aqua's Holy spell.

"Shut up!" Aqua replied, not really interested in words as she finally closed the distance with Chernabog, unleashing a series of violent Keyblade strikes on his face, twirling and spinning with grace. However, due to both Chernabog's massive girth and endurance, her blows didn't make the beast recoil or flinch. Instead, he roared and breathed a massive jet of fire at Aqua, catching her in the blast. Aqua was tossed back, gritting her teeth as the flames licked at her wings, burning some of her feathers off and heated her armor, burning some parts of her exposed skin underneath. Aqua quickly got out of the flames, which Chernabog quickly stopped breathing afterwards.

_**"Die, Monster of Light!"**_Chernabog snarled in rage, his hands coming forward in a clapping motion, trying to smash Aqua between them. Aqua quickly summoned a normal Barrier spell to defend herself, the titanic hands crashing into the orb with a ground shattering crash, making Aqua grit her teeth at the bone shaking force behind those hands.

Using her Barrier as a offensive tool to break free from Chernabog's huge hands, Aqua used her Counter Blast, the Barrier exploding into shards and flying outward with great velocity, knocking Chernabog's hands back, earning a surprised cry from the monster. However, she noticed the Black God didn't take any real damage for her attack.

_**"Foul Keyblade Master!"**_ Chernabog growled before taking two massive swings at Aqua with his clawed hands, but Aqua avoided one with a flap of her wings, going upward and avoiding the second with a teleport, appearing behind Chernabog. She fired an Ultima at the back of Chernabog's head, the purple, black, and blue orb of non-elemental energy erupting from Aqua's left hand as her wings flashed those colors. It rushed at Chernabog and Aqua expected a direct hit.

Instead, Chernabog leaned forward and ducked, the spell passing over his head with a scream. Aqua's eyes widened under her helmet before she saw a flash of light and felt extreme heat under her. Looking down, Aqua reacted on instinct to avoid a erupting column of lava, nearly getting caught in the blast. As she dodged this, Chernabog's fist, much to Aqua's shock, came through the lava and collided with her armored body, cracking her armor, shattering her helmet, and making her gack, blood spurting from her nose and mouth. The punch launched Aqua away, but she flapped her wings hastily and recovered, floating in the air roughly one hundred feet away from Chernabog.

_"Darlin', this one's stronger than Xehanort Solutus...'_ Dark Aqua warned, noticing that Chernabog's attacks where violent and powerful. His one punch was enough to hurt Aqua badly, it seemed. She had three cracked ribs, two broken ones, and her organs screamed in pain.

_'I know, I know...but I have to win!'_ Aqua thought as Chernabog rotated in place to fully face his opponent. The monstrous jet black beast snickered before erupting into laughter, having been damaged from Aqua's attacks, but not actually bleeding or anything. Chernabog didn't bleed, ever.

_**"Very impressive, Monster of Light. But you were foolish for charging headlong into battle with me. I'll drag your body over the craggy shores of despair!"**_ Chernabog taunted as a aura of darkness and wailing souls formed around him. Aqua could clearly see the screaming faces, transparent in nature and twisted in pain in the heavy cloud of darkness around Chernabog, making Aqua shiver.

But Aqua's eyes where determined. She was not going to give up. She was going to win this fight and she'd never stop fighting, no matter what!

This was for Terra, for Isaac, for her friends!

A aura of sparking light swirled to light around Aqua as she focused and prepared for another clash with the Black God. "I will never give into despair! Every single breath in my body will be spent on defeating you!"

And with that, Aqua charged as Chernabog roared.

* * *

The Darkness Harbinger had already dragged Terra, Sora, and Riku away from King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, using her dark powers to create a three hundred foot across dome of darkness, trapping those three inside of it with her. She idly inspected her nails as Terra, Riku, and Sora prepared to battle her.

"Who the hell are you?" Terra growled, unable to shake the bad feeling he was getting from this woman. It was like a bad case of heart burn that just would go away. Both Riku and Sora where curious as well-just _who_ was this woman?

Hearing Terra and elected to give him an answer, looking at her opponents now. Hooded, the Darkness Harbinger said, "What I am starts with a 'H' and ends with a 'R.' Can you guess what I am?"

Both Sora and Riku appeared clueless, expressions of confusion inching across their faces, especially Sora, who said, "What is this crazy coot babbling about...?"

But Terra was able to suddenly put two and two together and quickly got in a much more defensive stance. "Guys, if she's what I think she is, we need to go at her with everything we've got..."

"Oh...someone is perceptive. I am indeed what you _think_ I am. I am a Harbinger...the Darkness Harbinger to be exact," the Darkness Harbinger cooed in delight, dark power crackling around her right hand before the darkness extended and summoned a pitch black spear with a glowing, red eye in the pitch black blade.

"A what...?" Riku asked before Terra said, "Not now, Riku! Just do as I ask, alright!?" Terra couldn't believe this! That the Harbingers weren't merely legends. If this woman was telling the truth, what then? What did this all mean?

"Even your best is not going to change the fact that you're all hopelessly outclassed," the Darkness Harbinger replied with a chuckle before she started attacking. She suddenly teleported behind the three, unleashing a Fission Darkga, a pitch black ball of energy rushing at the three. Hearing the noise of the incoming attack, the three warriors scattered with a hurry, the Fission Darkga passing between Sora and Riku as they moved left and right respectively, barely missing Terra's leaping form as he jumped up, the blast passing right under his feet.

Terra didn't have time to react as a Spear Blizzaga crashed into his chest, shattering on impact with his armor, but cracking it at the point of impact. He let out a strangled scream of pain as he was tossed back, Sora and Riku's eyes going wide and surprise before Sora was surprised as the Darkness Harbinger appeared in front of him and elbowed him in the face, breaking his nose and throwing him back into the ground with a crash. As she lifted her spear to impale Sora, Riku appeared behind her and landed three heavy handed blows on her back, making her stagger forward some. It did move her away from Sora long enough to allow him to roll onto his feet and try and slice at the woman. Instead, she teleported away once again.

As she landed, Terra was on her, having recovered moments before, hitting her with a Zantetsuken, making her stagger in pain and surprise as he appeared behind her. However, much to everyone's surprise, she laughed, a cut across her stomach, Terra's Keyblade having sliced through her robe and skin.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" the Darkness Harbinger said as she counterattacked with a Grand Shadow Flare. She pivoted with a blur of speed before a black, grey, and red blast of energy erupting from her hood, rushing at Terra's back. He was much too slow to dodge at this range, the attack hitting him solidly in the back with a massive explosion that shattered the ground below him as it tossed him forward.

Sliding into the ground after going airborne, Terra quickly realized he had been Blinded, dark smoke swirling in front of his eyes. He quickly scrambled to toss off his helmet, struggling to cast an Esuna to rid of the Blind. As he tried to heal himself, the Darkness Harbinger rushed at him, going, "DIE!" Her spear was drawn back before it was thrust forth at Terra's spine.

Before she reached with her attack, however, Sora, appeared before her and successfully blocked the Darkness Harbinger's thrusting spear. Sora struggled against her strength, amazed at how strong such a curvy, non-muscular woman was. And she was heavy! Way heavier than he'd thought! He pushed back, barely keeping the woman at bay.

"What's wrong? You're looking a bit winded!" the Darkness Harbinger taunted with a laugh, seemingly unaware the Riku was right behind her, leveling his Keyblade as he unleashed a Dark Firaga on her back. As he fired, he did notice the wounds he had inflicted on her back had healed!

The blast of fire erupted forth, toxic, darkness laced flames crackling as the black ball smashed into the Darkness Harbinger. By this time, Terra has recovered, turning around to witness the results of the Dark Firaga hitting the Darkness Harbinger.

Much to everyone's horror, the flames and darkness were sucked into the Darkness Harbinger's body with a 'wooshing' noise and any wounds that hadn't healed from her passive Regen ability instantly healed. She chuckled and then teleported away from the trio.

"It...my Dark Firaga didn't do anything to her...!" Riku said in shock, having never seen anyone absorb an attack like that. Not even Heartless, Ansem, no one!

"What the hell..." Terra growled, gripping Ends of the Earth more tightly. His feeling of extreme worry was morphing into something unfamiliar, something foreign.

The Darkness Harbinger laughed and said, "Of course it didn't! Why the fuck do you think I am fighting you and Riku, Terra? You have mostly darkness based powers. I am the Darkness Harbinger, which means your darkness based attacks won't hurt me. No, they do something much productive for me..."

Sora quickly realized what she meant. She hadn't picked fighting them simply because she was closer to them. She had picked them for a much more sinister reason!

"You picked them because you heal from darkness or dark magic! That's what you meant by hopelessly outclassing us!" Sora exclaimed in anger, clenching the Kingdom Keyblade tightly. They had to do something about this and soon at that!

"Oh, you're more perceptive than I expected, Sora. But you're still a weakling. I don't simply outclass you because I heal from darkness...I outclass you for a lot more than that!" the Darkness Harbinger said with snicker before she spread her legs a bit, taking a wide stance. "Let me show you sixty percent of my best...hell, I'll even give you the time to unleash anything you might be holding back..." She trailed off as darkness unlike anything anyone had ever seen floated off of her form. Screaming faces and wailing moans, snarling mouths full of razor sharp teeth, glowing red eyes crackling around her in a thick, dark mist. Then she spoke.

It was chilling.

_"Otherwise, I'm going to kill every last one of you."_

To Terra, Sora, and Riku, it was obvious that playtime was over.

* * *

The Horned King snarled as he blocked a strong shield bash from Goofy, metal meeting skin with a thump as Goofy let out a battle cry. However, the liche-like being notice King Mickey rushing at him, Keyblade glowing with light and power. Too slow to escape, the Horned King had other plans. The Horned King unleashed a Flare into the sheild of Goofy, the blast exploding at point blank range and throwing Goofy off into the air, the shield bearing knight going, "Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hooey!" He crashed into a pillar of stone with a gasp of pain that cut off his scream.

At the same time, the Horned King pivoted and unleashed a tidal wave of flames at King Mickey, trying to catch him in the crackling orange and yellow flames. Instead, King Mickey jumped up and over the incoming flames, reaching the Horned King and hitting him right in the face, making him stagger back as blood spurted from his mouth. King Mickey then landed before the stunned Horned King, performing a sweeping kicked that knocked him off of his feet.

"Foul mouse, I will...!" the Horned King began as he started to come to his feet in a hurry, only to have a Ultima came flying into him, exploding on him with great force. The mage snarled in pain as he was tossed away.

Smoke curled off of Donald's Mage Staff, the duck going, "Take that, ya big palooka! I won't let ya hurt my friends!" Donald was angry at the fact they had been forced to once again fight darkness so soon! he wanted peace and he wanted to spend time with Daisy!

The Horned King snarled and got to his feet, going, "You three do not stand a chance against me! I am the supreme general of Chernabog's forces! You are nothing! Nothing!" He unleashed a series of Firagas, one after another, throwing several at each of his enemies. King Mickey rolled and ducked to avoid the attacks, while Goofy blocked them with his shield, gritting his teeth as he charged at the Horned King. Donald used Reflect to bounce the spells away from him and back at the Horned King, who slapped them away with his bare hands.

When King Mickey and Goofy got close to their target, the Horned King unleashed a Zero Graviga on them both, catching them in the zero gravity conditions before grabbing each of their legs and smashing them together with a bang. Dazed from the blows, the Horned King threw them both away, both Goofy and King Mickey bouncing along the ground, blood coming from both of their mouths and from their foreheads.

"Goofy! King Mickey!" Donald said before he got even more angry, his face literally turning red as he said, "I said leave 'em alone!"

In his fury, energy pooled around and in Donald before he unleashed an even more powerful magic attack: Duck Flare. Rather suddenly, an explosion of fireworks hit the Horned King, making him cry out as even more explosions of fireworks pummeled his robed, skeletal form. The explosions kept him in the air as he screamed in a mixture of fury and pain.

Both King Mickey and Goofy came to their feet, surprised at how fierce Donald's attacks where. But they couldn't be more happy, however. Donald was beating the Horned King pretty badly!

"'Ere comes the finale!" Donald said before unleashing a constant barrage of explosions and fireworks, inflicting a massive amount of damage of the Horned King, shredding his robe, breaking one of his horns, and blowing off one of his arms. The Horned King let out a high pitched scream of pain as smoke rolled off of him, the monster hitting the ground face first.

"Way t' go, Donald!" Goofy cheered with a big grin. The Horned King was moving and it seemed like Donald had won. He turned to Goofy and said, "C'mon, we gotta go help Aqua!"

King Mickey was smiling as well, about ready to congratulate Donald on a excellent job when King Mickey suddenly felt like something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Suddenly, the Horned King was up in a blur of motion, letting out a deafening howl as he rapidly mutated and transformed into a much more demonic looking state. He was no longer a liche, but a demon!

Donald had no time to move as massive blade like talons speared through his back and out of his stomach. The duck let out a raspy moaned, convulsing suddenly as he went limp, eyes closing and his Mage's Staff slipping from his grasp, clattering to the ground. His light began to rapidly fade as well.

Both Goofy and King Mickey stared with absolute horror at the monster before them. The Horned King was much more muscular now, with a dark grey skin that was stretched taunt over a muscular body. He had glowing red eyes that were cat-like in nature with navy blue hair. His ears were huge and elf-like, but he had orange horns that looked akin to moose horns growing from his head. His hands had white, bloody bandages wrapped around them with steel grey, hooked blade that where three feet long protruding from his hands. There were four on each hand. On his left forearm was a orange spike that grew out, chains with human skulls hanging off of it, six in total. They were covered with maggots. He wore baggy orange pants that were hooked into his skin with silver rings, black boots on his feet. He had a long, muscular tail, the end wrapped in bandages, various swords and axes sticking out if it.

But the most defining feature was the demonic face on his chest. It had two massive horns growing from his collar bones, jagged, yellow teeth, and bright orange, silted eyes that looked right at Goofy and King Mickey. Tendrils of smoke, purple in color, leaked from the mouth of it, the mouth opening and licking its teeth with a purple tongue.

"You're in for it now..." the Horned King said in a much more calm, but lethal voice. It was more refined and had no echo to it. "This form will teach you all the meaning of fear. You are no long playing with imbeciles but real evil. Your lives will forever be changed from here on out...!"

With a flick, the Horned King tossed Donald off of his claws with a wet, disgusting slick. The motionless duck crashed into the ground with a thump, King Mickey and Goofy watched in silence horror as their friend's blood pool under him.

Finally, rage settled in. King Mickey let out a scream of fury and said, "I'll make you pay for that! You're gonna pay!" He charged at the Horned King, who laughed in delight, claws spread as murderous darkness swirled around him.

Goofy screamed as well, tears rushing down his face as he followed King Mickey's lead. He was going to make this monster pay for taking away Donald from them both. How could he tell Daisy that Donald was gone?

Why did Donald have to be the one who died...?

If he was going to have to tell anyone, he was going to make damn sure that monster who had taken Donald's life was going to be dead as well.

* * *

Back at Land of Departure, Ventus and Xion had been enjoying a peaceful dinner when Isaac had begun to wail uncontrollably. No matter what they did, they couldn't get the child to calm down. He cried and he cried, kicking his legs angrily. Both Ventus and Xion could shake the feeling that somewhere, something terrible had happened to one of their friends.

They prayed that whatever was happening that their friends would make it out alright...


	12. Chapter 12: Forward Into Dawn

CHAPTER TWELVE: FORWARD INTO DAWN

Despite his anger, King Mickey was well aware of the serious damage that he and Goofy where in. The Horned King was considerably stronger than before and even with King Mickey and Goofy going all out, he was stonewalling them effectively.

King Mickey was starting to get tired, his arms feeling heavy and breathing labored as both he and Goofy attacked in unison with vicious Keyblade strikes and shield bashing and spinning. Sparks flew from claws meeting metal and blades as the Horned King, despite his best efforts was slowly being driven back. Occasionally, the Horned King's tail snaked out to strike, but it was dodged or blocked by whoever was on the receiving end of it.

However, the Horned King was smirking wickedly the entire time, like this was merely an exercise for him, despite the effort he was being forced to put up to fight back against the King and Goofy. He barely showed any signs of actually being tired.

But he _had _weaknesses. He was weak to Holy based magic and there was no way he could keep this up for much longer. He was powerful, but he wasn't as experienced in direct combat as King Mickey or Goofy. So long as they played smartly, King Mickey and Goofy could win!

The Horned King finally seemed to have enough of being on the defensive, pulling back and thrusting out with his left arm at Goofy with massive force. The blades smashed into Goofy's sheild, the knight standing his ground and holding back the powerful blow with a wide legged stance, gritting his teeth. The Horned King was clearly surprised by this successful block, going, "What!?"

This allowed King Mickey to counter attack, unleashing a Holy right into the right flank of the Horned King, the white orb of energy leaving his left hand in a flash of white light and heat before it collided with the Horned King with a massive explosion, the creature screaming in white hot agony as the blast tossed him away from Goofy, who slumped after the force that had been trying to pierce his shield was relieved.

"Thanks, King Mickey. He's a strong feller..." Goofy freely admitting, feeling his entire body ache from the combat they had been enduring. However, he knew that so long that Aqua and Sora was enduring worse, then he was going to endure as well. For his friend and for Max, too!

"We can't stop yet, Goofy! We gotta but this monster down, for Donald...!" King Mickey said as he rushed at the Horned King, Keyblade crackling with power and fury. Goofy followed his King, ready to put down this monster for good!

The demon rose up in a furious scream, dark power pooling around him as he unleashed a wave of darkness at King Mickey and Goofy, trying to overwhelm both his opponents with raw destructive power. The black and red wave of crackling energy rushed at the charging duo, threatening to swallow them both.

Instead, Goofy and King Mickey used the power of their teamwork to succeed. King Mickey slowed down as Goofy sped up some before he came to a halt, turning to his left and holding up his shield. He spun a couple of times right as King Mickey leaped up, landing on the shield before Goofy launched him forward with all of his strength. Goofy let out a monstrous cry as King Mickey shot forward like a missile. Goofy was promptly smashed by the wave right after launching King Mickey away, letting out a strangled gasp as the wave dragged him down.

With a cry, King Mickey came flying at the Horned King, who snarled and unleashed a Ultima at King Mickey from his right hand, trying to blast him from the sky. The King couldn't change directions fast enough, so the Ultima collided head on with the speeding missile that was King Mickey. The resulting explosion lit up the dark environment with a brilliant flash.

As the smoke obscured King Mickey, the Horned King laughed as he assumed the hit had been very crippling. "Foolish mouse! You and your friends are going to die here today! We are invic..."

The Horned King's smug expression changed to shock when King Mickey, smoking and covered in fresh cuts, bruises, and bleeding from his wounds, but with a determined expression, came flying through the smoke.

_"What!?"_ the Horned King said in utter shock.

Seconds later, King Mickey's Keyblade plowed through his chest and out his back, unleashing a pulse of Holy magic at the same time. The Horned King's face on his chest screamed in pain as the blade and shaft of the Keyblade went between its eyes. Inky black blood spurted from the wound and both of the Horned King's mouths. King Mickey's Keyblade continued to torch the insides of the Horned King with his holy magic, King Mickey refusing to let go of his Keyblade until he had defeated this monster. The Horned King struggled and flailed about as his flesh began to burn, burn marks appearing all over his grey skin. Smoke rose from the Horned King and the smell of burning flesh invaded King Mickey's nose.

However, it wasn't over yet. The Horned King snarled and lifted his right arm, blades ready to come down and slice King Mickey in half. "Die, you useless maggot...!" the Horned King snarled as he began to bring his arm down.

King Mickey closed his eyes, expecting to be the next one to fall in this fight.

The splitting of flesh could be heard.

However, it wasn't King Mickey's flesh, due to the unearthly scream that erupting from the one who was wounded.

King Mickey opened his eyes. Much to his surprise and horror, something had sliced off the Horned King's right arm from the middle of the bicep on up. The severed arm hit the ground near the Horned King's feet. Black blood spurted freely from this massive wound, the Horned King screaming even louder than before.

King Mickey looked behind him, his eyes landing on the standing, but shaky, form of Goofy, his uniform in tatters and blood running from various cuts and lacerations on his body. However, he had saved his King.

"Goofy!" King Mickey hollered in surprise as he leaped off of the surely crippled Horned King, Keyblade leaving his body with a wet shulking noise. The monster staggered, but didn't fall. King Mickey, exhausted, collapsed before the critically wounded Horned King.

However, the demon made one final attempt to kill the King.

His tail came around and raised up, a insane look on the Horned King's face as he said, "I'll crush your skull, you worthless maggot!" He was desperately trying to kill at least King Mickey for Chernabog. If he died here, another problem would arise.

"King Mickey!" Goofy said, rushing towards the formed of King Mickey, but he knew that there was no way he could reach in time, even as his shield came back to him, Goofy catching it on the fly.

Time seemed to slow down. It was like everything was going in slow motion for the Horned King, King Mickey, and Goofy. The beast's tail descended, aimed at King Mickey's face.

There was a sudden explosion and then all was silent.

* * *

Terra felt like he was being hit by a train. Once everyone had stopped testing the waters, the fight had gotten way more intense and this Darkness Harbinger didn't seem like she was slowing down any time soon. Terra was doing his best to blocked the storm of spear thrusts and swings he was up against as the Darkness Harbinger viciously attacked them. Each blocked with Ends of the Earth felt like he was stopping a giant's punches at rapid speed, his armor shaking and bones feeling like they were vibrating.

Worse still, this woman's ability to absorb darkness was making it nearly impossible for Riku or himself to really hurt her, leaving Sora to do most of the heavily lifting when it came to magical attacks. They had learned she was weak to light or Holy based attacks, but they were difficult to get in as Sora was the only person with heavy doses of light based spells.

As the Darkness Harbinger drove Terra back, Riku and Sora appeared behind her and both swung at the same time, trying hit her. Instead, she ducked and the Kingdom Keyblade and Riku's weapon smashed into one another with a shower of sparks. The woman laughed and unleashed Raging Darkness, three columns of dark energy exploding from the ground and rotating around her, knocking all three of her opponents back and into the ground.

Riku and Sora both dropped their Keyblades as they impacted the ground back first, bouncing once before they came rolling to a halt, struggled to get up and exhausted. Not only was this woman insanely powerful, but the very world was weighing on their hearts.

Terra's armor was cracked and he was bleeding from several internal wounds. He had managed to keep a hold of his Keyblade, smashing the tip into the ground as he used it as a cruch to get up. Riku and Sora where both blooded and covered in cuts and bruises, despite regular Curaga's being used. They had managed to stagger to their hands and knees, but they were in too much pain to stand.

As the darkness of Raging Darkness swirled around her, the Darkness Harbinger, whose robe had several holes from Sora's light based attacks and some of Terra and Riku's non-elemental attacks or non-darkness based attack, let out a frustrated growl. Clearly, something was starting to piss her off despite being barely injured. Her Regen was helping her, making it hard to hurt her and dispelling was proving problematic.

Although, right now, it appeared that dispelling her Regen or hurting the Darkness Harbinger really mattered.

"Really?! This is the best you three can muster? That's all? Sure, you have a serious disadvantage, but dear lord, I was expecting better from the fucks who defeated the original Organization and then help tear down the new one!" the Darkness Harbinger said with a hiss, energy crackling around her as her opponents struggled to get back to their feet. The Raging Darkness faded away, sputtering out finally, the rotating columns fading.

"It's...not over yet! We're not defeated..." Sora said as he finally came to his feet, followed by Riku. Sora coughed heavily, blood spurting from his mouth. He was doing his best to keep a strong look, but it clearly didn't impress the Darkness Harbinger.

"So long as Aqua is fighting...and King Mickey and all our friends...we won't stop fighting, damn it!" Terra said with a determined voice, hefting his Keyblade up with far more effort than it should have taken.

"No. Your fight _is_ done. This entire battle was nothing but a huge waste of my time! The only one worth any salt here is Aqua..." the Darkness Harbinger growled before she screamed, _**"And she just had a child! You are all so WEAK!"**_

For a moment, Terra felt the Darkness Harbinger's power surge before it settled back down. Riku and Sora must have felt it too, because they had become white as sheets. The sheer amount of raw power that this woman hadn't been showing was staggering-it was as big as Chernabog, which meant that she hadn't been lying.

The Darkness Harbinger utterly outclassed them in every sort of way.

The Darkness Harbinger went onto lecture them heatedly, de-summoning her spear in a burst of dark energy. "You people are comfortable letting Aqua save your asses over and over again. Well, guess what? There's one Aqua and four of us. You better get your lazily asses in gear in you want to even have a speck of chance."

Opening a Corridor of Darkness, the Darkness Harbinger said, "Keyblade heroes my _ass_. You're jokes."

And before she would leave, the Darkness Harbinger gave them a parting gift. "Feel the rush..." she said before she casted Diamond Dust. Suddenly, heavy, grey clouds formed above the trio as the Darkness Harbinger walked through the Corridor of Darkness, leaving them to face the impeding storm.

Literally.

The clouds began to spit hunks of thirty plus feet across of ice in massive volleys at Terra, Riku, and Sora. None of them had the power to move as the ice rained on them and buried them, smashing into the ground and into ice that had already impacted the ground. Several tons of ice began to rapidly bury the three Keyblade bearers.

Last thing Terra thought about before he was rendered unconscious by the shower of ice was Aqua's smiling face.

* * *

Aqua and Chernabog once again where going all out, trying to defeat one another. Aqua was so focused on defeating Chernabog she hadn't noticed the spike in the Darkness Harbinger's power. In fact, all she could think about was Chernabog and defeating him once and for all.

Both warriors were wounded from the intense combat. Chernabog was getting slower and more sluggish, but he didn't show any real signs of damage. However, that meant nothing to a keen observer. Anyone could tell Chernabog was getting tired. He unleashed a violent eruption of fire that Aqua avoided with a timely teleporting spell, appearing far away from the volcanic eruption.

Aqua was injured and getting slower as well. Half her tail had been torn off when Chernabog managed to get his massive hand around it, leaving a bloodied, jagged stump. Her wings her burned around the edges and half of the bottom right one was missing. Blood ran from her scalp and her right nostril. Her left hand was broken, but she forced herself to use it no matter what.

As the eruption died down, Aqua darted back at Chernabog. She teleported again, appearing to the right of Chernabog's face, unleashing a Barrier Surge, crashing into Chernabog's face, earning a snarl from the beast before Aqua landed several spinning and thrusting Keyblade strikes on him. The monster staggered in pain, his entire face sore and in agony. His entire body hurt. But that didn't make him defenseless.

Aqua overstayed her welcome, a massive hand coming up and swatting Aqua away from Chernabog's face with a bang. Aqua screamed in pain as her armor shattered in several places, forcing her to de-summon it in a flash of light.

Aqua's normal attire reappeared, but it sported several tears and rips. Aqua had several deep gashes and many bruises on her body. And that last attack had hurt a lot, made even worse when she impacted the ground side first. Aqua felt tears of pain stinging her eyes. She was fairly sure some of her bones where fractured, including recently healed ribs.

However, a growing light warned her that she had to move right now!

With a flap of her wings, Aqua moved and dodged a incoming massive fireball. Aqua was quick enough to escape the massive explosion of fire and black, oily flames, flying back up at Chernabog. Aqua ignored the pain in her legs and arms. She had to keep fighting!

As she flew up and away, Aqua unleashed a triple casted Holyga, trying to hit Chernabog with his weakness one again, her wings flashing white before three massive orbs of light left her glowing from. She then flew up higher with several flaps of her wings, preparing another attack.

Instead, the beast countered with a shockwave of Aeroga and wailing souls, which blew two of the orbs off course and into the ground of the mountain. The spheres impacted the mountain with a massive shockwave of heat and light. The last one hit Chernabog in the face, making him snarl as both hands shot to his face, covering it's smoking form.

The Black God's right hand suddenly snapped out, despite the success of Aqua's attack. Chernabog then flung series of twenty different colored, homing fireballs from his right hand, forcing Aqua to dodge the incoming attacks, stopping her from casting Grand Cross or Maelstrom. Aqua rolled and used her Renew Barrier to block the ones that came too close or couldn't be dodged, feeling mild relief was some of her worse wounds healed.

This bought Chernabog the time he needed as a particularly foreboding, sinister aura swirled around him.

_**"Feel the power of a God...!"**_ Chernabog said before he used his most powerful attack. Aqua's eyes widened when he formed a house sized orb of swirling black and blue energy. Then it jumped in size, becoming three times the size of Chernabog, the ball screaming and howling as souls surrounded it. It then _doubled_ in size, being at least one thousand feet across. This attack was utterly massive and it was likely the only time Chernabog would dare to us this attack.

_Super Massive Black Hole. _That was the name that filtered into Aqua's mind, alerting her to the spell's name. A cold feeling crawling into Aqua's chest, her own darkness screaming in warning.

_'Darlin', that attack is...! Don't let him hit you with it...!'_ Dark Aqua warned her counterpart in a hurry. However, Aqua was way too close and she couldn't run! At first, she prepared to defend herself with a Barrier spell. After all, what else could she do?

However, an insane plan came to her mind.

Aqua gritted her teeth and told herself to stop watching so many movies before she charged up a Giga Flare. A blue portal formed before her body. Aqua was going to take a huge risk here. If this Giga Flare plan failed, she was going to be in really serious trouble. She was going to put as much power into this as she could, otherwise, Aqua was pretty sure she was going to die.

Chernabog threw his attack. The orb was insanely fast despite its size, the sheer mass sucking up hunks of rock and stone, causing buildings in the nearby town to shatter and crumbling with resounding crashes and bangs.

Aqua screamed and unleashed her Giga Flare, blue energy erupting from her portal with a screech The attack rushed forward in a bright blue beam that lit up the sky. The two massive attacks rushed at one another before they collided with a massive crash, the resulting shockwave shattering a half mile circle of land below the impact.

The two attacks did their best to try and push through one another, but they seemed utterly deadlocked, unable to break one another. Stress veins appeared on Chernabog's arms and temples as he put even more effort into the attack. Blue energy swirled around Aqua as she let out another battle cry, putting even more energy into her attack, the beam's intensity and width increasing.

"I...won't give up...!" Aqua said as her arms shook, her palms pointed at the Super Massive Black Hole sphere. Aqua's body shook as she crawled at every bit of power in her body. She needed more! She had to have more!

Chernabog screamed as his attack began to make headway against the Giga Flare, the huge demonic Black God saying, _**"You cannot destroy my darkness! You will be broken, you sniveling weakling! And then I will make Terra my new general!"**_

Aqua's eyes widened at this. Terra being taken by darkness once again? Even Dark Aqua found that prospect rather terrifying. Dark Aqua growled and said, _'No. He cannot have our Terra-Bear! He's ours, darlin'! __**Ours!'**_

Aqua's eyes narrowed. She was not losing her Terra ever again. She was not going to lose her lover and be forced to raise Isaac without Terra. It was not going to happen!

"No...no! RRraagghhh...! I re..fuse! I refuse!" Aqua chanted as a new aura of raw white and purple swirled around her. For a moment, Aqua's desperation and desire unlocked power buried deep inside her. _"I refuse! __**I refuse! Terra...is...MINE!"**_

And that moment was all Aqua needed.

With a sudden surge, the Giga Flare exploded in size, the widening column rapidly expanding before it collided with the Super Massive Black Hole. The beam then began to push back the huge sphere, much to Chernabog's apparent surprise. His mouth dropped as his eyes widened.

_**What!? This...this isn't...! No...!"**_ Chernabog said as the blue light of the Giga Flare got closer to the Black God. Soon, he could feel the intense heat of the attack.

_**"Nonononononono...FUCK!"**_ Chernabog cursed with fury as he realized he was going to get pummeled by the massive, sudden burst of power from Aqua. Chernabog finally said, _**"Damn you, Aqua! DAMN YOU! GRAAAHHH!"**_

With a massive explosion that instantly made everyone who heard it deaf, Chernabog's form disappeared under the massive wave, the beam shattering the entire mountain and gouging the land with a massive trench two miles wide and three miles deep. It was so long that it would leave a permanent scar, eleven miles of scorched, smoking land.

And floating in the air was the victor.

Aqua's huffing form hung in the air shakily, Aqua's vision being filled with black spots. She had used all her energy in that. She didn't even have the power to move. As such, her power faded and she simply dropped from the air like a rock.

Aqua was smiling however. A dopey, happy smile. She had won. She had done it.

Aqua finally blacked out moments before she impacted the ground, cratering it with a crash.

And then silent took over the night. Mount Triglav was no longer a mountain, but a trench.

Many questions would remain, but one was the biggest of all.

_Where had Aqua gotten that surge of power...?_


	13. Chapter 13: Legends Come to Life

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: LEGENDS COME TO LIFE

Aqua groaned as she felt her eyes flutter open. However, a quick look around told her she was not actually awake. No, Aqua knew from the stained glass, pitch black, and lack of anything other than her meant she was inside her heart once again.

In Stage 1 mode none the less. Her damage was healed here, but Aqua knew that she was still badly injured back in the real world. She just hoped that on one that was an enemy was close to her.

Aqua got to her feet, metal boots squeaking against the glass some. She felt a powerful migraine coming on, making her bring her hands up to rub her temples.

"You're not the only one for feels like shit, darlin'. Glad to see you can join me here~" Dark Aqua said to Aqua. Aqua could tell the dark being was behind her. However, her voice was different. Something about it was very different. She sounded older? Closer to Aqua's current age. Aqua turned around and froze in surprise and awe.

"Dark Aqua? What...you're really..." Aqua said before she trailed off as then finally said, with some difficulty, "...different." Indeed, what she was seeing was shocking.

Dark Aqua had changed drastically since they'd last "met". No longer was she a little girl with pitch-black eyes. Now she was almost adult, a girl well into her teens, but obviously still less developed than her "mother figure." Her face was paler than Aqua's, her hair a shade duller, and her black eyes now possessed blue irises, making for an eerie effect when she looked at Aqua. Her face was marked with matching blue markings down her cheeks, three on each side of her face. What appeared to be blood, dry and thick, ran down the corners of her mouth.

For clothing, Dark Aqua wore a rather unsettling and much more provocative version of Aqua's own outfit. Her top was primarily brown with black accents, stitched closed up the center, and unlike Aqua's more conservative shirt and the laced-up "tube covering" over it, Dark Aqua's bared most of her midriff. Her sleeves weren't the bell sleeves Aqua wore, but rather a pair of pitch black gloves with eerie, slitted-eye decorations on the back of both her hands. Dark, stylized flames formed the upper end of each sleeve on her bicep, and her stockings were styled the same way. Her shorts also bared a bit more skin than Aqua herself normally did and were held in place by large silver staples, which was a disturbing image. Most notably, her sashes were blood-red rather than white and blue, and were decidedly tattered, fluttering about her waist like bat wings. A short cape of the same material fluttered between her shoulder blades, hanging from darker versions of Aqua's matching armor pauldrons.

Dark Aqua was in Stage I mode as well, her four wings folded neatly behind her and her tail flicking from left to right lazily as she said, "Darlin', we're one. We have the same power, ya know. What's yours is mine, hm...?" She looked herself over and then said, "And we're sexy to boot."

Aqua blinked as a scarlet color came to her face. Her dark person was such a utter pervert at times. Even at the worse times, she could be a pervert. But she'd rather have a perverted dark side than one that want to kill everyone, although she still disliked Sora. A lot.

Refocusing on why Dark Aqua and her were here, Aqua then asked, "So, why do you look so different? Grown up? And why am I here now? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"What is this, twenty questions...?" Dark Aqua jokingly replied before she moved over to her mother figure, reaching out and cupping her face. her eyes closed slowly as she sighed softly. She shivered a bit as she cupped Aqua's face, a confused expression coming to Aqua's face. "...ya know, it feels really good bein' so _close_ to you, darlin'..."

"Um...thanks. Can you please stop fondling me and tell me what is actually wrong...?" Aqua finally inquired from her dark counterpart, whose pale blue eyes finally opened. She withdrew her hand slowly before she spoke.

"Well...ya did feel that, right down? That robed figure's power surging, as well as our own power surge...?" Dark Aqua inquired of the Keyblade Master as she folded her arms across her chest.

A neutral expression appeared on Aqu's face. She hadn't felt the surge from the robed woman. She had only felt their own sudden, drastic increase in power. "...I only felt ours. But you felt the robed woman's power? How much did it surge? I never even felt it..."

"Well, our surge was titanic and I dunno where it came from. But, _oh,_ did it feel..._delicious._ So damn good..." Dark Aqua freely admitted before she shook her head and said, "Hmm...gettin' too lost in the feelin.'"

Dark Aqua paused and said, "The surge from the robe lady was really big. Fuckin' huge. She's at least as powerful as Chernaturd..."

The implications in those words was heavy on Aqua. She knew something had gone wrong, terribly wrong, with Terra, Riku, and Sora's fight. And that meant they could be...

"Oh. Oh. Then that means..." Aqua began before she said in a near panic as the realization fully dawned on her. "Oh, no. Nonononono! Terra! We have to get to Terra, now...! I'm sorry, but I _need_ to go."

"I know, darlin'. Just...it was good t' see ya again, darlin'..." Dark Aqua said softly as the area around them finally began to fade away, signaling that Aqua was going to wake up very soon.

"I...lo...I mean...nothing. Goodbye, darlin'," Dark Aqua finally said as Aqua left her heart for now. But Dark Aqua couldn't shake the feeling that they would be seeing one another a lot more often.

Aqua snapped away, gasping as she suddenly sat up before explosion of pain erupted through her entire body. She then crashed onto her back, letting out a pathetic whimper before she forced herself up to her feet, tears stinging her eyes. She casted a Cura on herself-that was really the best she could muster right now-feeling some of the pain of battle fade away. She could at least move without feeling like she was about to die.

Looking around for a moment, Aqua was in shock at the sheer damaged she had caused. However, what shocked her even more was Chernabog's crippled, motionless form laying roughly a mile away. He was alive, but unconscious. He was buried under what she presumed to be the remains of the shattered mountain, half of his form hanging out of the tons of rock and boulders. Lava was pooling around the remains of the mountain, as well as jetting into the sky.

He wasn't going to be threat anytime soon, which was reassuring to Aqua.

However, Aqua couldn't sense Terra, Riku, or Sora. In fact, she could barely sense King Mickey, Goofy...and some very weak source of energy, of life force she was guessing. She couldn't tell who it might be-it was much too weak. This was unnerving.

"I need to go..." Aqua said before she forced herself to de-transform. It was painful, making her drop to her knees in agony, tears rushing down her face as a result. "NNnnghhh...! Terra, Terra...Issac...Terra...I'm going to be ok. I...will come back...no matter what the situation...!"

After she was done changing, Aqua, unable to fly least she pass out, simply did what she could. She ran in the general direction of where Terra, Sora, and Riku had been.

And she begged her friends would be ok.

She begged, to anything that was listening, that her Terra would be ok. He _had_ to be.

However, she didn't make it far before someone cut her off, a large black robed figure, male in nature, appearing several feet before her. Aqua came to a screaming halt, summoning her Keyblade in a flash of white light and flower petals. A scowl came to Aqua's face as she demanded, "Who are you!?"

She was in a hurry! Her friends needed her and she didn't have time to fight another enemy!

However, when this large figure of a man, whose arms where crossed, spoke to her, Aqua's felt her skin crawl and her color drain from her face. That voice. That was no ordinary voice.

It was _the_ voice.

"Well, if it isn't the Bluebell Keyblade Master. Looks like those so called heroes will have to wait a few moments." There was a pause before the Final Harbinger laughed in amusement, one hand moving to his hidden face as he laughed. "Pah, what am I saying. Heroes...there's no such thing."

"No! You're wrong...heroes _do_ exist! Your mind games won't work on me..." Aqua replied with a growl, doing her best to remain strong before this voice that frightened her. Aqua's heart was thundering in her chest. She hadn't expected him to feel and look so imposing.

"Ha! You have no idea how bad it's about to get, Master Aqua. Things are in motion, Master Aqua, and you and your pack of 'heroes' can't stop it. You don't know who I am. You don't know where I am. And you will _never _see me coming."

Aqua's eyes widened and she said, hoarsely as she back away a few steps, "N-No...!"

* * *

King Mickey and Goofy knew the fight with Aqua and Chernabog was finally over-the massive attack that had come from behind Chernabog's shield, followed by it dropping, was a good indication of Aqua's victory.

However, the explosion that had hit the back of the fatally wounded Horned King hadn't come from Aqua or anyone. No, the blast that had blown the Horned King apart in a spray of gore and burned flesh had come from a totally unexpected source.

Standing on his legs shakily, bloody, and exhausted, but still determined and ready to fight, was Donald Duck. The duck has used his hands to fire everything he had in a massive Ultima spell that had caught the Horned King totally off guard. The blast had vaporized the Horned King's body from the waist up, blowing away his remaining arm and small hunks of flesh.

Donald had saved King Mickey.

"D...Donald...?" Goofy said as he dropped his shield with a loud clatter, tears stinging his eyes and making his vision blurry. He could barely believe what he was seeing. Donald was _alive!_

"Ahhh, c...can it...ya big palooka..." Donald Duck said as he slumped to a sitting position. King Mickey was watching his friend slack jawed before he managed to recover his senses. A smile began to form across his face as relief and happiness infected him.

"Donald!" King Mickey said before he rushed over to the duck, forgetting about the fact a large black cauldron and a large cage with several unconscious people appeared where the demolished remains of the Horned King were at. Goofy also came running past it, going to their exhausted, foul tempered friend in a hurry. He was cackling in glee.

He and King Mickey were overwhelmed with joy at the fact Donald was not only alive, but not crippled. It was obvious he was going to be out of the fight for a very long time, however. Once they reached their friend, they came to a halt, despite wanting to hug him.

"It's...you're ok!" Goofy said with a smile and a laugh, getting down on one knee and offering Donald a Potion. He hoped the duck would accept.

Donald merely chuckled and took the Potion, downing it in a hurry. The potion quickly healed a good portion of his near fatal wound, but he was still exhausted.

Looking to the Horned King's body, Donald said, "I got 'em. I got that big palooka...!" he was happy that he managed to not only get back into the fight, but arrive at a critical moment.

"Yeah...ya got 'em really good, Donald..." King Mickey said with a sigh of relief. He was just glad the court mage was alive and as foul tempered as ever.

"C'mon, let's see what we can do 'bout that cage n' help those people!" King Mickey said to Donald, who smiled a bit and once again got to his feet. Goofy helped in getting the duck back to his feet before going over to the Mage's Staff. Donald grabbed his weapon, once again feeling ready to fight.

It seemed like everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Back at the location of fight between Terra, Sora, and Riku against the Darkness Harbinger, the entire area was covered in hunk of ice that had started to fuse into a single, fifty foot thick sheet off it. There was no moment, nothing at all.

It seemed like everything was dead.

However, suddenly, several piles of loose hunks of ice began to move. The ice hunks clattered and clicked together as people trapped under it began to move.

There was snarl as one pile erupted up with a burst of darkness, sending large chunks of ice into the sky, shattering them with kinetic force. As the darkness died down, Terra dragged himself out of the hole, exhausted and weakened horribly. He flipped onto his back, wanting to move, but unable to.

Aqua was in trouble. She was close to this massive source of power that was making Terra want to vomit, even right now. Whoever it was was much stronger than anything they had ever felt before. But something else was getting Terra even worse chills.

He could sense Aqua was afraid, deathly so.

She hadn't been this scared before, not even against Xehanort Solutus. Personally, Terra had never felt Aqua being so afraid before.

The other piles of ice moved, with Riku and Sora dragging themselves free of their ice tombs before they both collapsed. All of them were exhausted, but they could help but wonder many things.

Who was this new power they all felt? How had one woman-the Darkness Harbinger-overpowered them all with such ease?

And was this new power a Harbinger?

If so...Aqua was in serious trouble. And there was nothing anyone could do to help her.

Terra, finally pushed to the brink of his limits, couldn't help but to sobbed at how pathetic he really was.


	14. Chapter 14: Forlorn

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: FORLORN

The Final Harbinger, despite being a hooded figure, was imposing due to his stature alone. He was tall, for one: he towered over Aqua by several feet, being at least seven feet tall. And he sported a powerfully built figure that was clear even under the fabric of the robe and hood he was garbed in. His biceps bulged as he kept his arms crossed over his chest, hidden face staring intently at Aqua.

But that wasn't the only thing that set him apart from everything else. It was the sheer vastness of the power coming off of him. To Aqua, it was like looking down a well and not being able to see the bottom of it. It was staggering and it made everything Aqua had ever felt pale in comparison.

Aqua was outclassed by this behemoth of a creature, whatever he looked like. Aqua knew that the Final Harbinger could, with very little effort, kill her.

And to know he could do anything he wished right now made Aqua feel so helpless. And that spawned a much greater feeling.

Chilling fear.

Aqua was afraid. She was truly afraid, ice running through her veins.

However, Aqua did her best to remain strong, standing defiant before such a powerful being. She stared back at him, no matter how much it unnerved her to do so, gripping Stormfall tightly, ready to fight. She might be damaged from her battle with Chernabog, but she couldn't just sit back and do nothing!

The Final Harbinger spoke finally, cocking his head slightly to the right as he kept his steely stare in Aqua's direction. He was clearly not worried about her in the slightest.

"Put that toy of yours away. You both know that you're in no position to fight me, Master Aqua. I am here merely to...check up on my favorite bluenette, like I have always done," the Final Harbinger said with a tone of amusement that stirred Aqua's latent anger. She wasn't a child!

"What are you talking about? What do you mean checking on me? Stop talking in riddles!" Aqua replied with a growl, trying to make sense of his words. What did he mean like he always had?

"You'll figure it out! You're an awfully smart girl. I figure you're the only one that can, after all. Assuming you can get to those repressed memories of yours..." the Final Harbinger said to Aqua, making confusion flash across the Keyblade Master's face.

"Repressed memories..." Aqua said, scrunching her eye brows before it clicked. He was talking about her childhood memories! But what those have anything to do with him?

"Start making sense! I am not..." Aqua before she was cut off by the fact the Final Harbinger was _directly_ in front of her. Aqua hadn't even blinked, but she still hadn't seen him move! Aqua's jaw dropped and she locked up. She couldn't process what she was feeling or seeing.

The Final Harbinger's hand moved out and Aqua noticed, dimly, he was wearing black leather gloves. Even now, as close as he was, she couldn't see his face. Then that hand connected with Aqua's jaw line, stroking it idly. Aqua choked and sputtered, but she wasn't able to speak. Her voice cords had locked up.

"Tsk, tsk. You don't understand, do you? You don't stand a snowball's chance in Hell. You will never see what it coming and even you finally do..." the Final Harbinger leaned down and neared Aqua's left ear. It was like she had been submerged in dry ice. Goose bumps stood on her skin and she managed to choke out a sob. Aqua was aware that her knees were shaking now.

_"It will be much too late..."_

He pulled away at this point, his hand leaving her face last before he turned and simply awaked away, humming a merry tune as he went. "Heeeeey, Sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker..."

A Corridor of Darkness opened in front of him, but right before he walked in, he stopped and said, "Oh, you have to have a willing sacrifice to stop the Black Cauldron, since none of you can destroy it. I wonder who will be the lucky winner, hm?" With those final words, large man walked into it, the Corridor quickly dissipating right after that.

Then there was one.

Aqua finally gasped for breath and then crumbled to her knees, dropping Stormfall next to her with a metallic clatter as it struck broken stone. Her hands shakily went to either side of her head and she let out a broken sob. Tears rushed down her face as she tried to gather her wits, but her hands wouldn't stop shaking and her heart was still racing.

Aqua finally let out a very frustrated scream of anger and sorrow that echoed through area. She then sledgehammered the ground with both fist, cracking the ground in a fit of anger.

She had been working so hard for peace, so everyone could be safe and have normal lives. She had desperate wanted that. Aqua knew that Sora, Terra, Riku, Ventus, and everyone else deserved that peace. She wanted to help give that peace to them.

Now, that goal had been torn from her by a monster that was supposed to be a legend. And worse, she was outclassed in power, as was everyone she knew.

Getting to her feet slowly, the tears drying and her resolve hardening, Aqua came to one grim realization.

After getting everyone off of this world, she was going to have to train. And train relentlessly. She was going to have to get stronger than she had ever been.

Everyone was going to have to train, least they get swept away by the tidal wave that was the Harbingers.

She needed to find her friends, now. Aqua quickly teleported in the general direction of where Terra and her friends had last been fighting. landing shakily on what appear to be ice; a worrying sign. She had been hoping that they were just difficult to find due to the overwhelming darkness of the world, but what she actually saw sent her into a panic.

Riku, Terra, and Sora were all laying in various positions on a massive field of ice boulders, for lack of a better word. None of them where moving either. Clearly, they had been defeated in battle in a rather spectacular manner by the woman that had be supporting Chernabog.

Aqua felt a chill run up her spin. What if the woman was a Harbinger too? She had so much darkness, more than any human should dare to carry. Aqua might risk being paranoid, but that would fit the bill for the Darkness Harbinger then.

Aqua rushed to Terra, reaching him record time and cradling him. "Terra, Terra...please, please, wake up! Please don't be..." Aqua whispered as she used her very little energy reserves to use a Cura on him. She couldn't muster the power to cast an effective Curaga. Even teleporting, which was something easy for Aqua, was more difficult.

Terra stirred slightly, his eyes cracking open slightly, blood drying and fading as several wounds that where life threatening healed. Aqua felt a small smile tug at her lips as she saw Terra move. That was good at least.

"Terra, can you...?" Aqua began before Terra interrupted her with a cough, forcing himself into a sitting position, to which Aqua quickly chided him. "Terra! Don't move so suddenly, otherwise you'll hurt yourself more!"

Terra looked over at Aqua, an expression of disgust and anger on his face. He then looked away and at the ground below, clenching his fists as he said, "I'm sorry Aqua. I'm...we're...we all failed here. We fought the Darkness Harbinger and we didn't even stand a chance."

It was as Aqua feared, but she didn't dare show it. Rather, she worked on getting her friends up and able to walk. As Aqua casted another Cura on Terra, she growled sternly like a mantra, "Terra, _Terra, __**Terra**_**."** She paused as she cupped his face slowly and made him look at her, going, "Don't mope like this. You fought a living legend and lived. So what you didn't win? I don't care! You're alive and...that's what matters. I can't lose you. I _can't."_

Those words were motivating to the wounded warrior. They settled into Terra's mind, Aqua watching her lover, occasionally glancing at Sora and Riku. Terra was silent before he smiled a bit, going, "You're right. I guess I'm letting this world get to me. We need to get out of here..." Terra slowly got to his feet, with Aqua's assistance.

Terra wanted to talk about that huge power that had appeared after Chernabog's fall, but he kept his mouth shut for now. That could be touched on later.

After ensuring Terra was alright, Aqua moved to Sora and Riku, reaching Sora first. The young man was awake, looking sluggishly to Aqua and going, "Hey...sorry about the mess." Aqua smiled some, happy to see Sora had some level of humor to him left. She quickly cast a Cura on him, green energy washing over Sora and healing him enough that he felt like he wasn't about to die.

Terra reached Sora as Aqua moved to Riku and worked on healing him with a Cura, Terra offering Sora a hand and helping the spiky haired brunette up. Sora grunted as mumbled, "Man, it feels like I've been hit by a freight train." Sora had seen some insane things, but the sea of ice around him was a first. He had a feeling they were all lucky to be alive right now.

"No kidding. If Aqua hadn't come, we might all be dying or dead right now..." Terra said before Riku's voice sounded off in alarm.

"Aqua! Stop, you're bleeding from your nose...!" Riku yelled as Aqua coughed heavily, blood exiting her mouth and coming from her nose. Aqua knew she was pushing herself too hard and it was catching up now. She staggered some, right hand going to her chest and clutching at it. The world was blurry due to her vision going in and out.

"I'm...f...fi-fine..." Aqua struggled to say as Sora and Terra moved to her quickly, worry flashing across Sora's face and mild anger appearing on Terra's.

"No, you're not, Aqua! You're still wounded and now you're pushing yourself heavily after a huge fight! You've done _enough,"_ Terra begged of his fiancé. Aqua was one of those people who would do everything to help others and then forget about her own wellbeing.

"But...t-the others..." Aqua said softly as she used her tattered sleeve to remove the blood on her lips and chin. She looked to Terra and upon seeing his stern look, looked away. "...I'm sorry. I just need...to...h-help."

"I understand, but you're doing way too much. You're hurting yourself. Think of Isaac..." Terra replied, pleading to Aqua's motherly instincts. Aqua tensed up and then slumped. She knew that Terra was right.

"Alright...let's find King Mickey and the others..." Aqua finally said to her friends.

Everyone sighed in relief. It was time to get the Hell out of this place.

* * *

Unlocking the cage that had appeared after the violent destruction of the Horned King was easy. King Mickey's Keyblade had easily unlocked the cage, regardless of its magical wards and pad locks. Inside where several people: Taran and Princess Eilonwy, the bard Fflewddur Fflam, and a wild creature named Gurgi. They had been captured and held prisoner for many weeks by the Horned King, the monster bent of making them all suffer before he would eventually kill them off.

Thankfully, this had never happened. However, they had all been starved and brought to the point of being difficult to wake. A joint effort by King Mickey and Donald, however, managed to get them awake and moving, albeit sluggishly.

"Oh...I know I'm dreaming. It's a talking mouse, duck, and...dog...thing..." Taran said in a pained voice as he got to his feet slowly, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watching carefully to make sure he didn't collapse.

"Hmmm...duck make for good crunchings and munchings..." Gurgi said in reference to Donald, who scowled heavily and retorted, "I ain't gonna be your dinner, you big palooka!"

"Gurgi, be polite..." Taran groaned, working to keep the peace. These people had saved them from starving to death, so they couldn't possibly be that bad. "Anyways, thank you very much for saving me and my friends. The Horned King had us in quite a pinch..."

"Aw, shucks, it was nothin'..." Goofy replied with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head, once again showing how humble he could be.

"He's right! Helpin' others comes 'fore helpin' yourself. My name is Mickey! This here is Donald and Goofy," King Mickey said as he de-summoned his Keyblade is a flash of white, followed by gesturing to Donald and Goofy respectively.

"Name's Taran! That is Princess Eilonwy and the bard is Fflewddur Fflam. You've already meet Gurgi..." Taran said as he introduced everyone to King Mickey's group, Gurgi smiling some and doing his best to hide his face. He felt rather silly for thinking they could eat the duck that helped save them.

The next problem on King Mickey's list now had to be dealt with: they had to rid of the Black Cauldron and get this people back to their home world, whatever that might be.

"Are y'all from around here?" King Mickey asked the four people before him. The Princess finally spoke at this point, the older man remaining oddly quiet.

"Heavens, no! This place is a demon's lair. No man or woman in their right mind would stay here! We are from the land of Prydain," Princess Eilonwy said to King Mickey. That alone was enough for King Mickey to figure out where these people came from.

"Ah, I know where that is! Me 'n my friends will take ya all back home!" King Mickey said before he turned to look at the seemingly lifeless Black Cauldron. "Right after we take care of this."

Unfortunately, the Cauldron seemed to be self aware. The very second King Mickey mentioned taking care of it, the black iron pot glowed a bright red and then green mist erupted from it, coupled with a wailing noise as it began to unleash it's power.

King Mickey, Goofy, and Donald quickly moved to protect their new friends as Goofy summed up the situation with a single word.

"...shucks..." Goofy said, knowing that this couldn't be good. Everyone was exhausted from fighting the Horned King, and Aqua and the others were likely exhausted fighting the robed lady and Chernabog.

The Black Cauldron suddenly unleashed a massive pulse of green mist that ringed out from it, passive over the group before it. As it rushed out, thousands of Cauldron Born Heartless, different from a normal Heartless due to the green eyes and mist surrounding them, appeared around them. Most where Shadows and Neo-Shadows, but they were a few Dark Sides mixed into the group of enemies. And right at the Cauldron itself was a Hunter of the Dark, guarding the Cauldron like a giant dragon guarding gold.

"Oh...no..." King Mickey said, knowing that this was very, very bad. Something was very wrong with these Heartless. They felt different, unnatural, even for Heartless.

"They're Cauldron Born! How are we going to kill them? They only way to stop them is to stop the Black Cauldron!" Taran said as he looked that 'demons' suddenly swarming around them.

"How do we stop the Black Cauldron?" King Mickey asked as he smacked away a leaping Shadow, knocking back rather than killing it like he normally would have. And it wasn't because he was so weakened her couldn't defeat a Shadow.

It was because these Heartless were immortal.

"I don't know!" Taran said in horrible realization, knowing that was something only the witches that created the Cauldron could answer, as far as he knew.

And they were dead.

At this point, everyone was prepared to sign their death warrants.

However, before anything could happen Aqua, Sora, Terra, and Riku arrived in style. Sora came crashing before the group with a cry, unleashing a blast of energy that blew away the horde of Heartless, Terra doing the same with a Brutal Blast behind the group. While it didn't kill them, it did make room for a Barrier spell to form over the group as Aqua landed in the middle of the group.

Instantly, a surge force of Shadows, Neo-Shadows, and three Dark Sides crashed into the large, translucent dome with great force, the initial hit so hard that Aqua nearly wasn't able to hold the Barrier spell up.

Aqua quickly felt the thunderous attacks from hundreds of enemies hitting her Barrier spell, the bluenette struggling to keep it up as Heartless clawed at the barrier spell, the Darksides pounding it with their fists and large energy blasts. She looked at King Mickey and the others, as she protected them with her Barrier, going, "I know how to stop...t-the Cauldron!"

Aqua suddenly gasped as blood spurted from her nose, pain exploding through her body as her energy was nearly tapped out. She couldn't hold this Barrier for very long.

"Aqua!" King Mickey said as she went to one knee, keeping both her hands up, arms shaking.

"I c...can't...hold this...for long...!" Aqua whispered weakly, coughing up blood. Terra looked on his horror, but he couldn't do anything about it. If Aqua didn't the Barrier spell up, everyone was going to die against immortal, never dying Heartless.

"Someone has to willingly crawl into the Cauldron!" Riku said, not sugar coating anything.

Aside from Aqua's whimpers of pain and the dull roar of attacks against the Barrier spell, everyone was silent. Someone here was going to have the make the ultimate sacrifice, because they weren't going to come back from this one.

"I'll do it..." Taran suddenly said, making everyone except Aqua look at him. Princess Eilonwy quickly protested with vigor, going, "No! Taran, you can't! Please..."

"If I don't do it, we're all lost! My mind is already made up..." Taran said as he started to walk away from everyone, heading to the Barrier spell to walk through it. However, Gurgi quickly rushed after his friend and cut him off.

"No, master! Not go into evil cauldron," Gurgi said, blocking Taran's path as Riku rushed over to them both, standing behind Taran.

"No, Gurgi! Get out of my way!" Taran yelled before Gurgi rushed to him, nearly in tears, hugging his friend. "Gurgi sorry he always runs away when scary things happen. But not this time..."

Gurgi moved away slowly as he said, "Gurgi not let his friend die. Taran has many friends. All have many friends. Gurgi has no friends."

And with that, Gurgi ran, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Taran scream for him to stop, reaching for him, but Riku grabbed him, going, "No! He's made up his mind. If you chase him, you'll die too!"

"But he's my friend!" Taran said as Gurgi passed through the Barrier spell, running as hard as he could. He darted between the legs of many enemies who were too slow to grab him.

"Gurgi be brave! Gurgi show you he brave!" Gurgi said, forcing himself to rush through the demonic horde around him.

Soon, he rushed passed the group, running to Cauldron. But the Hunter of the Dark saw him, screaming like a demon out of Hell as it opened his jaw, ready to consume Gurgi.

Instead, an Ultima Cannon smashed into its mouth, making wail as an explosion inside of its open mouth stunned it long enough to allow Gurgi to run by. As the Heartless flailed about, Gurgi reached the Cauldron.

"Gurgi!" Taran one last time, horrified at what was coming next.

"Gurgi...hero...too!" Gurgi said before he took the final leap. He leaped into the green mist around the mouth of the Cauldron, hitting it. A moment later, there was a fiery explosion, the Cauldron wailing as the green mist used to bring these Heartless into being retreated. As it retreated, the hearts they contain left the Heartless, the horde dying in puffs and wisps of darkness, hearts floating skyward.

Aqua, with tears in her eyes, finally collapsed, passing out to the sound of muffled voices screaming, unable to stay on her feet anymore. All of her energy was gone and she felt like she was going to die.

But she wasn't. No one else was going to die today.

Gurgi had saved them all.

Aqua wished that he didn't have to pay the ultimate price to save them. She wished no one had to sacrifice anymore. As she blacked out, she cried tears of frustration.


End file.
